Ma 'Belle' Famille
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Natsuru, vivant seule avec sa mère, se retrouve avec 3 autres membres dans sa famille. Croyant vivre l'enfer, elle se voit tomber sous le charme d'un de ses nouveaux demi-frères. Edward/OC. AU.
1. Prologue

Étendu dans l'herbe, le soleil caressait doucement ma peau, le vent ébouriffait mes cheveux ébènes. Me laissant bronzer sous cette chaleur estivale, je savourais chaque instant qui passait. Si seulement ce moment durerait pour toujours. Qui n'aime pas une belle journée ensoleillée où l'on ne fait quasiment rien et où on relaxe tout en se faisant bronzer le nombril ? Cette journée pourrait être parfaite si ma mère n'avait pas pété ma bulle avec son « merveilleux » chum avec qui elle parlait. Justement, parlant du loup, je l'a vois qui arrive, le téléphone à la main.

- Chérie, viens, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer. Enfin, nous.

- « Nous » ?

- Oui, Van et moi.

- Ah, ce vieux croûton…

- Natsuru ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ou tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à tes 18 ans !

- Oui, m'man…

M'entrainant de force, elle m'emmena dans la cuisine où elle mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

- Bonjour, ma chère Natsuru, comment vas-tu ?

J'ai des frissons, juste à entendre sa voix. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas des frissons d'excitation. Mais voulant faire plaisir à ma mère, j'essayai de lui répondre le plus convenablement possible.

- Bien, merci, monsieur Hohenheim. Et vous ?

- Voyons, Natsuru, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler Van. Et cesse donc avec tes « vous », j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans.

'Mais tu as 40 ans ! 43, pour être plus précise.'

- Trêve de plaisanterie, comme ta mère te l'a sûrement dit, nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que ma mère est enceinte ?

Dégoutée, j'imaginais déjà le cauchemar. Nuit blanche, couche pleine, pleure, gardiennage. L'enfer, quoi.

Heureusement, ma mère me rassura en disant que ce n'était pas le cas et que, de toute manière, elle avait déjà assez de trouble avec moi. Mais j'aurais presque préféré ça à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

Presque.

- Chérie, Van et moi… allons nous marier ! Dès que le mariage sera terminé, on va emménager chez lui avec ses deux fils. Es-tu contente ?

Contente… Elle me demande si je suis contente ? Mais bien sûr, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je vais vivre sous le même toit d'un homme qui se croit mon frère alors qu'il pourrait être mon père ainsi qu'avec ses deux fils que je n'ai vu que par l'intermédiaire de photos. Aaaah… Ma vie va être un enfer…

* * *

><p><strong>Ma première histoire à vie ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce prologue. Je suis désolée s'il est court, le prochain sera plus long. Cette histoire va contenir beaucoup d'expressions québécoise donc s'il y a des expressions que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, j'en ai déjà beaucoup d'écrit sur papier donc la série va sûrement dépasser les 20 chapitres. Si vous voulez laisser des commentaires, ne vous gêner pas, ça me fera grand plaisir d'en avoir ! Je sais qu'Ed n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre, il sera là dans le prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sur ce, au prochain chapitre ! <strong>


	2. Les nouveaux demi-frères, Chapitre 1

12 juillet. Un jour que je n'oublierais jamais. Le mariage de ma mère et de son futur mari, Van Hohenheim. Pour commencer cette merveilleuse journée, j'ai rencontré ses fils : Edward et Alphonse Elric. Évidemment, ma mère ne voulait pas que je les rencontre avant, pour faire durer le suspense. Mais elle n'avait pas penser au fait que je devais faire semblant d'être extrêmement gentille avec eux et de faire comme si nous étions les 5 doigts de la main puisque leur père était un prestigieux scientifique et qu'il y aurait plusieurs journalistes. Et oui ! Je devais jouer la gentille petite fille pour ne pas nuire à sa réputation.

…Galère.

Donc me voilà, vêtue de la plus laide robe de fille d'honneur au monde – rose pêtant, sérieux, VRAIMENT pêtant, le genre de rose qui crève les yeux si tu t'en approche trop, avec plein de froufrous et de paillettes (ark, paillette….) et qui m'arrive aux genoux, empêchant tout mouvement fluide – et prête à affronter mon destin. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

Ma mère me conduit donc où se trouve les garçons. J'entre dans la pièce et je vois Van en toxédo bleu ciel des années 80. À ses côtés se trouvent deux garçons qui ont l'air d'avoir mon âge. Le premier avait de courts cheveux blonds comme le blé, des yeux plutôt bruns et il semblait mesurer 5 pied 4-5. Le deuxième était un peu plus petit que son voisin et avait des cheveux blonds mi-long attachés en tresse avec de magnifiques yeux or. Il avait un silhouette mince et avait des lèvres pulpeuses – pas comme les black, juste un peu. Je suis sûre que sous ce toxédo se cache un sexy 6 pack et que… Mais c'est quoi ces pensées perverses ! Ça va pas la tête ! Ça doit être la chaleur, après tout, on est en pleine canicule. Mais c'est vrai que depuis que je suis rentrée dans la pièce, j'ai vraiment chaud… Non, non et non ! Nat, tu m'arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Le premier jour et tu fantasmes déjà sur un gars que t'as jamais vu et qui va bientôt devenir ton demi-frère ! Ça va faire !

Hehum ! Bon, reprenons nos esprits. Tous les trois se tenaient devant moi et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que nous allions former une famille. Surtout après les pensées que je venais d'avoir… Mais n'en parlons plus ! C'est du passé désormais et ça ne se reproduira pas ! Enfin, je crois….

-Ah ! Voilà les deux princesses qui arrivent ! Deux très jolies princesses, devrais-je dire ! dit Van

-Je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas mal, vous non plus. Surtout toi, mon amour, dis ma mère, rouge de plaisir.

Je les regardais faire leur mamour et je détournais aussitôt le visage, dégouté. Les deux garçons s'emblaient eux aussi exaspérés. Le plus jeune des deux me fit signe de venir, ce que je fis aussitôt.

-Salut ! Tu dois être Natsuru, je suppose. Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Alphonse.

'Il a l'air plutôt gentil. Ça ne devrait pas être si pire que ça, finalement, la vie à cinq'

- Enchanté, Alphonse. En effet, mon nom est Natsuru, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nat. J'imagine que vous êtes les fils du vieux… de Monsieur Hohenheim.

-Ouaip ! dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alphonse se tourna vers son frère et le fusilla du regard. Je crois qu'il veut qu'il se présente. Et effectivement, il s'approche en ronchonnant et ouvre la bouche.

- S'lut, j'm'appelle Edward.

…Ouin, finalement, je préférais une vie à deux, juste ma mère et moi. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'air très social, celui-là…

- Bon, fini les présentations, les enfants. C'est l'heure de la cérémonie !

* * *

><p>- Lucie Roy, voulez-vous prendre Van Hohenheim comme époux et de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?<p>

-Oui, je le veux.

-Et vous, Van Hohenheim, voulez-vous prendre Lucie Roy comme épouse et de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ma mère embrassa son nouveau mari avec fougue et passion. Complètement dégoutée et traumatisée, je détournai le regard. Je suis sûre que si j'avais continué à les regarder, j'aurais vomi. Après ces moments « touchants », nous allions dans une salle près de la l'église pour fêter les deux nouveaux mariés. Malheureusement, la plupart des gens qui y étaient était des proches de Van. Ce qui signifie que je ne connaissais quasiment personnes… Les seules personnes que je connaissais vraiment étaient ma mère (évidemment) et mon oncle Boris. Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment le voir. Je vous explique : il est très gros, poilu, il sent les œufs pourris, il postillonne énormément, il a plein de boutons, à chaque fois qu'il me parle, il me pose des questions que les veilles tantes posent habituellement, genre : ça va à l'école ?, tu as beaucoup d'amis ?, on ne t'harcèle pas au moins ?, et la plus connue : as-tu un 'tit chum ? Le genre de question qu'on n'a pas toujours le goût de répondre. Donc, disons que je ne socialisais pas vraiment pendant la soirée.

Pendant le souper, les choses se sont corsées. J'étais assise entre ma mère (à gauche) et Edward (à droite). Tout allait bien jusqu'au désert. Les serveurs apportèrent le gâteau de mariage. 1m50 de haut, 1m de large. En tout, il y avait 10 étages. Et je peux vous dire qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de glaçage au chocolat (Miam ! Chocolat….). Tout le monde reçu une part de gâteau plutôt grosse. Tout en mangeant, j'ai fait une erreur qui me coûta un ennemi de taille. Je n'ai aucune idée comment j'ai pu faire, mais mon verre de lait vola jusqu'à Edward et tout son contenu se renversa sur ses cheveux.

-'scuse-moi, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Edward était tendu comme un spring ! Il me regarda, les yeux injectés de sang, pris sa part de gâteau et le lança dans ma face.

-Ah ! 'Scuse-moi, ma main a glissé ! dit-il, un ravissant sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais du gâteau partout : sur mes vêtements, dans ma robe, dans ma bouche, dans mon nez, dans mes oreilles, dans mes cheveux, partout !

'Si tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme ça, mon bonhomme, tu te fourres le doigt dans le nez jusqu'au coude !'

Prenant à mon tour ma part de gâteau, je lui jetai à la figure. Il l'esquiva à la dernière seconde et la nourriture atterrit dans les cheveux d'Alphonse. Oups ! Celui-ci, en colère, se mit de la partie. Il essaya de m'en lancer, mais manqua son coup, le morceau s'écrasa sur la robe de ma mère ! Furieuse, elle riposta et bientôt, toute la salle était devenue un champ de bataille. Évidemment, les caméras de télévision qui étaient un peu partout (rappelez-vous, Van est un célèbre scientifique) ne manquèrent pas de tout filmer le chaos. C'est alors qu'une vielle dame ( j'appris ensuite que son nom était Pinako) commença à hurler.

-Ça va faire, là ! On dirait que vous avez 5 ans ! Et vous deux (elle pointa Edward et moi), je vous assure que vous allez être punis pendant un bon bout !

-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

-Quoi ? J'te ferais remarquer que ma main a glissé !

-C'est pas une raison, ça !

-Ça suffit ! Sortez, tout de suite !

Regardant Edward comme si j'aillais le tuer, je sortis dehors, à la demande de la dame qui nous l'a si bien demandé. Je m'assis dans l'herbe pour me calmer. Edward, lui, faisait les 100 pas en jurant tout bas. Quel crétin ! Il ne peut pas comprendre que ma main a glissé ? Ben non, hein, monsieur est trop cave pour l'admettre ! (soupir) Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère sortit à son tour, fâchée en beau calvaire ! Elle nous engueula pendant une bonne demi-heure et, en reprenant son calme, elle nous punit pour tout l'été. Vous imaginez ? Je ne pourrais même pas aller m'amuser avec mes amis pendant deux mois ! Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est de la persécution ! Mais je sais comment ma mère est bouchée quand elle est fâchée, donc je ne ferais pas exprès de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Je suis donc restée là muette comme une tombe, en me promettant que ce petit morveux allait payer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 1 ! Cette fois, Edward y parait, mais pas dans toute sa gloire… Désolée .. Encore une fois, il y a beaucoup de vocabulaire québécois, donc je le répète, si vous ne comprenez pas, faites-le moi savoir ! Pour ce qui est de la scène du mariage, je n'ai jamais assistée à un mariage donc j'y suis allée comme je le pensais. Si ce n'est pas les mots exactes que le curé prononce d'habitude, dites-le moi, je vais les corriger. Donc, sur ce, au prochain chapitre et, si possible, un review ne serait pas de refus, ça me motive à continuer à écrire. <strong>


	3. Premier jour d'école, Chapitre 2

Le déménagement fut plus facile à appréhender que je ne l'aurais cru. Me séparer de ma ville natale, de la maison où tous mes souvenirs étaient ainsi que de me séparer de mes amis étaient certes éprouvants, mais la ville où j'habiterais désormais semblait calme et paisible et les gens qui y habitaient aussi. Le seul inconvénient : Partager la maison avec trois autres personnes. Heureusement, la maison était plutôt grande, donc j'avais une chambre à moi et il y avait deux salles de bain, mais tout de même ! Il faut préciser qu'Edward prenait une éteeeerrrnité dans la salle de bain et que les deux garçons mangeaient comme des porcs (ils mangeaient beaucoup, non qu'ils étaient mal propre) comme s'ils avaient un trou à la place de l'estomac. (Note de l'auteure : Sayens Power ! xD)

Puisque je ne pouvais pas voir mes amies (même s'ils habitaient trop loin maintenant…), j'ai entrepris de visiter mes nouveaux environs. Il y avait le supermarché, les magasins, plusieurs parcs et, l'endroit que j'affectionnais, le petit étang près de l'école secondaire qui serait bientôt la mienne. Ce coin était tellement calme que je m'y rendais presque tous les jours pour m'allonger dans l'herbe et une fois bien installée, je divaguais dans le petit monde que j'avais crée, où tout était bien, où mes amis étaient, toutes les choses que j'aimerais avoir, mais que je sais que je n'aurais jamais et, surtout, où mon père était vivant… Finalement, mon été ne fut pas aussi terrible que je l'aurais imaginé.

L'année scolaire arriva trop vite à mon goût et bientôt, je fus confrontée à ma nouvelle école. Et comme si le karma était contre moi, mon réveil ne sonna même pas ! Arriver en retard pour mon premier jour d'école, c'est fort ça ! Me dépêchant comme une folle, je m'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et engloutis une toast aussi vite. Évidemment, personne n'avait pensé à me réveiller ! De la part d'Edward, je m'y serais attendu, mais pour Alphonse, je trouvais ça louche. Je suis sûre que son frère y est pour quelque chose… Enfin, trêve de bavardage, je ne veux pas être plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà.

Courant comme si ma vie en dépendait, je ne remarquai pas la poubelle qui était dans mon chemin. Je rentrai dedans, et je fis le plus beau vol plané que vous n'avez jamais vu ! Me retrouvant la face première sur le béton, je jurai comme jamais au paravent. J'avais le goût de pleurer. Levant les yeux, je vis une paire de chaussure de la dernière mode, neuf.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? dit une voix masculine et pleine de charme.

Rouge de honte, je fis « oui » de la tête. Il m'offrit sa main pour que je puisse me lever.

'Eh ben ! On peut dire qu'il est galant, celui-là'

La prenant, il me souleva comme si j'étais un vulgaire bout de papier. Grand, mince, belle carrure, ils avaient des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens. Et ses yeux, quelles profondeurs ! Je sentis mes joues se rougir à mesure qu'il m'examinait. Puis, il prit mon sac qui avait parcouru le même chemin que moi et me le tendit.

-Merci… dis-je en le prenant, baissant les yeux, intimidée.

Tournant les talons, je courus jusqu'à l'école. C'était. Tellement. Gênant ! On peut dire que ma journée commence mal…

* * *

><p>Me faufilant dans l'école, je me rendis jusqu'à mon cours. Évidemment, les corridors étaient déserts, ça devait bien faire 30 minutes que le deuxième cours était commencé. Cognat à la porte, je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été très sociale et que les nouvelles choses me faisaient toujours peur. Respirant un bon coup, j'essayai de me détendre. Peine perdu. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Me souriant, elle m'invita à entrer. Je m'exécutai d'un pas hésitant.<p>

-Tu dois être Natsuru, non ? me dit-elle.

-Ou… Oui, m'dame, dis-je, nerveuse.

-Parfait ! Prends place, alors !

Examinant la classe, je trouvai vite une place, la seule disponible, d'ailleurs. Je m'y assis donc, les yeux baissés. Ce n'est seulement quand la cloche retentit que je levai le nez, pour trouver une blonde en face de moi.

-T'es bien la fille de la femme de monsieur Hohenheim ?

-Euh… Oui ? dis-je, confuse.

-Je m'appelle Winry Rockbell, je suis la petite-fille de Pinako. J'étais au mariage de ta mère, tu t'en souviens ?

Fouillant dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelais bien d'une fille qui lui ressemblait.

-Je crois, oui.

-Cool ! Vu que t'es nouvelle, je veux bien t'aider à t'intégrer. Viens !

Elle m'empoigna le bras et courut vers la sortie. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de prendre mon sac. Elle m'emmena à la cafétéria où tous les élèves mangeaient. Elle m'entraîna vers une table où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes. M'asseyant de force, elle me présenta tout le monde. Paninya, cheveux courts en queue de cheval, Rose, belle jeune fille qui devait en faire craquer plus d'un, Lin Yao, un jeune homme qui parlait d'une drôle de manière et Ran Fan, qui ne semblait pas beaucoup parler. De toute manière, je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer à trouver quelque chose à dire, Winry le faisait à ma place. Elle me posa un million de questions : où j'habitais avant, qu'est-ce que j'aimais, la musique que j'écoutais, mes passe-temps, mes passions, et j'en passe ! Un peu plus et elle savait la couleur de mes bobettes !

…. Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais presque.

Tout-à-coup, un plateau tomba à ma droite et à côté de Winry et deux personnes s'installèrent devant.

-Coudonc, c'était ben long ! dit Winry.

-Ouais, je sais, grand frère a pris une éternité pour choisir ce qu'il voulait.

-Même pas vrai ! dit la personne à côté de moi.

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Je tournai la tête pour voir que ma supposition était fondée. Edward regarda Alphonse avec insistance, alors que celui-ci regardait dans ma direction. Surpris, il regarda Winry, incrédule.

-Je l'ai repêchée ! Je n'allais quand même pas la laissé toute seule !

Me regardant de nouveau, Alphonse me sourit. Je me sentis rougir. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir du charme, celui-là ! Il en a autant qu'Edward est petit. Oups, ça, ce n'était pas très gentil… Héhé… Parlant d'Edward, lui, c'était tout le contraire ! Je parle évidemment de son charme. Pas galant pour deux cents, on dirait qu'il est dans sa semaine à longueur de journée ! Toujours fâché pour rien : je l'accroche, il pête une coche, je lui fais un commentaire, il m'arrache presque la tête, je respire trop fort, il pique une crise !

…Bon, okay, p't'être pas à ce point-là… Mais pour le reste, c'est vrai ! Je me demande comment Alphonse fait pour l'avoir supporter jusqu'ici… Je l'admire…

La cloche m'arracha de mes pensées. Et le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Juste au moment où je sortais de l'école, Winry me rejoignit.

-Alors, comment tu trouves les cours ?

-Correcte.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Monsieur Hohenheim se soit remarié ! Il aimait tellement Trisha …

-Trisha ?

-Oui, Trisha, sa femme défunte.

-Ah…

C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de son ex-femme. Il faut dire qu'à la maison, maman m'a dit de ne pas en parler, que c'était un sujet sensible…

-Comment était-elle ? dis-je, curieuse.

-Eh bien… Du plus loin que je me souviens, elle était toujours gentille. Elle ne se fâchait jamais pour rien, pas comme Ed !

-Tu l'as dit ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver, parfois !

-Vraiment !

Nous regardant, nous explosions de rire. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, elle et moi. Reprenant son souffle, elle continua.

-Sérieusement, je l'ai toujours vu avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ed et Al l'aimaient tellement…

-…

Marchant en silence, je me demandais comment avais été les deux frères dans leur enfance. Mais, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans la lune, la malchance me rattrape toujours. Je m'enfargeai dans me propres souliers et je suis tombée la face la première. Et, comble de malheur, je suis tombée juste devant ma maison, et Edward et Alphonse était devant. Ils ont tout vu ! Argh ! J'haie ma nouvelle vie !

* * *

><p>Enfin, un peu de silence. Après mon superbe allongeage (Je sais, ce n'est pas un mot, mais pas grave), Edward riait tellement qu'il s'est étouffé avec sa salive. Ni pouvant plus, je me suis enfouie dans mon petit paradis secret (traduction : l'étang près de l'école). Donc, me voilà, allongée dans l'herbe et je retrouve un peu de calme.<p>

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis une catastrophe ambulante. J'empile gaffe, après gaffe, après gaffe… et après gaffe ! J'ai tellement de malchance qu'une fois…

-Hey !

-Waaaah !

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué Alphonse. Surprise, j'ai levé la tête et puisqu'il était penché… Non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé (malheureusement), je lui es plutôt donné un coup de tête, il a perdu l'équilibre et il est tombé dans l'eau…

Vous voyez comment je suis malchanceuse ?

Me levant, je m'accroupis près de l'eau.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Es-ce que ça va ? dis-je, honteuse.

-Ouais, je crois.

Sortant de l'eau, il se secoua un peu et m'en envoya par la même occasion.

-Hey ! Pitche-moi dont dans l'eau, tant qu'à faire !

- Tiens, c'est une bonne idée.

Oh oh… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça … S'avançant doucement, il avait un sourire moqueur. Reculant, je le suppliais de ne pas faire ça. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'étang. Sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras et sauta à l'eau. Une fois remontée, je l'aspergeai d'eau avec mes deux mains. Pour m'arrêter, il m'empoigna les poignets. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué à quel point il était près. La tête commença à me tourner et j'avais extrêmement chaud. Nos deux visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, encore un peu et … j'ai senti quelque chose de gluant frôler ma jambe. Un poisson. Beurk !

-Aaaah ! crie-je

-Quoi, quoi ? dit-il, confus.

-Un poisson m'a frôlée la jambe ! dis-je, en m'agitant de plus en plus.

Il me regarda, incrédule, et éclata de rire. Je le regardai, fâchée qu'il rit de moi, et je sortis de l'eau, boudeuse. Il sortit à son tour. Toujours en riant, il commença à marcher vers la maison. Je le suivis sans dire un mot.

* * *

><p>-Mon Dieu, Natsuru, Alphonse, pourquoi êtes-vous trempés ? dit ma mère, inquiète.<p>

-Euh… ben … euh… dis-je, toute rouge et embarrassée.

Ma mère me regarda, suspicieuse, et Alphonse vint à ma rescousse.

-On était près de l'étang et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, je suis tombé dans l'eau. Pour m'aider, elle a tendu sa main, mais elle est tombée à son tour.

-Ah… dit ma mère, le croyant à moitié. Bon, ça va aller pour cette fois, mais allez prendre une douche, vous allez attraper froid !

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche. Enlevant mes vêtements tous mouillés, je me glissai sous la douche. Une bonne douche chaude, ça fait toujours du bien, et ça nous aide à mettre nos idées en place. Fermant l'eau, je sortis de la douche, une serviette autour de moi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements propres et secs.

… Malchanceuse ET étourdie ? (Soupir)

Sortant la tête de la salle de bain, je vérifiai s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne. Parfait. Ouvrant la porte, j'entrepris de me rendre à ma chambre sans me faire remarquer. Mais léger problème : j'étais au premier étage et ma chambre se trouvait au deuxième.

…Bon, quand y faut, y faut. Je marchai, lentement, très lentement, pour ne pas alerter quelqu'un de ma présence. Van écoutait la télévision dans le salon et l'escalier se trouvait juste à côté. Marchant très, très lentement, ne faisant aucun bruit, comme un chat, j'arrivais doucement à la première marche. J'entrepris de la monter. Les escaliers, c'est traitre. Ça fait encore plus de bruits quand on ne veut pas que ça en fasse. Je montai la première marche. Aucun bruit. La deuxième, pareille. Bon, ça va bien. Good. La troisième… La quatrième… La cinquième… La sixième… La septi… Crac ! Oh, marde ! Je ne me suis même pas retournée pour voir s'il m'avait vu, j'ai couru jusqu'en haut. Je marchais vite en direction de ma chambre et j'ai tourné la tête deux secondes. Grave erreur. Pouf ! J'ai foncé dans quelque chose de chaud et de dure et je me suis retrouvée sur mon derrière.

-Ouch !

Me frottant les fesses, j'ai regardé dans quoi j'avais foncé. Ou plutôt, dans qui. Edward regarda en bas pour voir ce qui l'avait percuté et il me vit, par terre, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette. Il devint rouge comme une tomate, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma et déguerpit dans sa chambre.

Je me levai et allai à mon tour dans ma chambre. Je pris un chandail et des shorts et les mirent sur mon lit. Passant devant mon miroir, je remarquai à quel point j'étais rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Le chapitre 2 ! Mon Dieu que ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire ... Désolée pour le long délai ! Plus long que les deux premiers ! Wout ! Hé Hé... Bon j'arrête de dire du n'importe quoi ! Premier jour d'école pour Natsuru. Tout un premier jour ! Pour ceux qui se demande qui est ce beau jeune homme aux souliers dernier cris, c'est Mustang. Mais je ne le fait pas tout de suite apparaître dans l'histoire. Je laisse un peu de répis à Ed. Et pour la prof blonde, c'est Hawkeye. Quand mon amie a lu le bout avec elle, elle m'a dit que ça ne lui resemblait pas... Désolée si vous trouvez aussi... Au fait, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, mais pour le mariage, ça n'aurait pas du se passer à l'église puisque Hohenheim avait déjà été marié... Oups ... Aussi, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche soit en France ou ailleurs pour l'ecole, mais ici, on passe 6 ans à l'école primaire, puis 5 ans au secondaire. Donc, Ed et Nat sont en secondaire 4, puisqu'ils ont 15 ans, et Al est en secondaire 3. Après, c'est le cégep, un genre de pré-université, et ensuite c'est l'université. Je sais que dans certains pays, on fini le secondaire à 18 ans. Ou le lycée, si vous préférez. Ici, on fini a 17 ans. C'était le moment d'apprentissage ! Vous vous coucherez moins nieuseux à soir ! Yeah ! En tout cas, c'est tout pour cette fois. À la prochaine et cette nouvelle connaissance vaut bien un petit review, non ?<strong>


	4. Révélation ! ou pas, Chapitre 3

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais ****remercier **_InkBox _et _Vargas Famiglia_ **pour leurs merveilleux commentaires ! Je dois avouer que sans ça, la motivation à écrire cette histoire serait sûrement à plat. Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un lit mon histoire me réchauffe le cœur ! Même si ce n'est qu'une seule personne ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Après cet incident, à chaque fois que je croisais le regard d'Edward, il devenait rouge et détournait son regard. Disons que l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue. Surtout pendant les repas. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de poser plein de question parce qu'on s'évitait. Mais une fois, Edward était tellement tanné qu'il sait levé, fâché, et est parti, comme ça, en laissant son assiette pleine. Tout le monde était tellement surpris qu'on n'a pas dit un mot tout le reste du repas.<p>

Un soir, Alphonse est venu me voir dans ma chambre pour savoir ce qui nous arrivait, puisque son frère était muet comme une tombe. Ne savant pas trop quoi répondre, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire et qu'il allait bientôt redevenir comme avant. Qu'à chaque fois qu'on se disputait, ça lui prenait quelques jours avant de me reparler. Quoique… Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute…

Les jours passèrent donc avec cette superbe ambiance macabre, puisqu'Edward ne semblait pas vouloir me reparler de sitôt. Par contre, à l'école, tout se passait très bien. Winry était vite devenue une très bonne amie et on s'entendait à merveille. On parlait de tout et de rien et un jour, le sujet « t'aimes-tu quelqu'un » vint inévitablement.

-Si j'aime quelqu'un ? Ben oui, j'aime beaucoup de gens.

-Non, je parle de l'amour qu'on éprouve pour une personne spéciale, pas pour ta mère !

- Ah, ce genre d'amour-là…

-… Alors ? dit-elle, curieuse.

-Alors quoi ? dis-je, perdue.

-T'aimes-tu quelqu'un ? dit-elle, sur le bord de craquer.

-Euh… Non, pas à ma connaissance.

-Ah… C'est plate… Par contre, moi, je connais quelqu'un qui t'aime bien !

-Vraiment ? dis-je, impénétrable. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Edward.

Crachant le jus que j'étais en train de boire, je la regardai, incrédule.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Ben là ! dis-je, m'essuyant le menton. Tu réalises–tu ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Si tu me crois pas, je peux te le prouver ! Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te regarde ?

-Ben… Si, mais… Ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois…

-Ah oui ? C'est pourquoi alors ?

-Eh bien…

Et je lui es dit ce qui s'était passé. Pendant quelques secondes, elle me regarda, puis elle parla.

-Ce que tu viens de me dire renforce encore plus mes propos ! (Je la regardai, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson) Attends, je t'explique. Si ça avait été un simple incident pour lui, il t'aurait vite reparlé, et le connaissant, il t'aurait sûrement niaisé aussi ! Bon, on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité qu'il ne soit que gêné de te parler à nouveau après la petite mésaventure que vous avez eu, mais je pencherais plus au fait qu'il est découvert certains sentiments à ton égard, expliquant pourquoi il ne te parle pas et qu'il devient rouge comme une écrevisse à chaque fois qu'il te voit : il a peur de te parler et de se trahir !

-Ouin… Tu as quelques points, mais tout de même ! C'est d'Ed qu'on parle ! Il attend peut-être que ma garde soit totalement baissée pour me sauter à la gorge ! Façons de parler, bien sûr.

-Bon, ok, il y a 4 solutions. Primo, il est amoureux de toi. Secundo, il est trop gêné pour te parler. Trezio…

-Winry, je ne crois pas que « trezio » soit un mot…

-On s'en fout ! Trezio, il attend le bon moment pour te faire un sale coup.

-…Et quatrièmement ?

-De quoi, quatrièmement ?

-Ben, t'as dit qu'il y avait 4 solutions.

-Ah, oui ! Quatro, il est complètement zélé.

Plus j'y pensais, plus la 4e solution me semblait plausible.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est bien beau de faire des hypothèses, mais j'aimerais bien connaître la vérité, moi ! Il n'y a qu'une solution pour le découvrir : le tester.<p>

Plan #1 : Laisser voir que ma garde est baissée pour qu'il me saute au coup ! Évidemment, je l'arrête avant qu'il me saute dessus.

Plan #2 : Essayer de mettre l'incident au clair pour voir s'il n'était que gêné.

Plan #3 : Lui laisser croire que je suis amoureuse de lui pour voir s'il y a un changement dans son comportement. Par contre, je doute que celui-ci fonctionne…

Plan #4 : Ben… y'en n'a pas vraiment, puisque je vais savoir qu'il est zélé.

Bon, eh bien, mettons mes plans en exécution ! Mais… Comment est-ce que je lui fait savoir que ma garde à baissé ?

Euh…

* * *

><p>J'ai parlé à Winry à propos de mes plans et elle m'a conseillé de ne rien faire, carrément, et d'attendre pour voir s'il y a des changements. Bon, c'est bien beau, mais moi, je ne suis pas vraiment patiente. Donc, passons au Plan B. Je vais aller le voir pour lui parler de l'incident.<p>

Je m'approchai de sa porte de chambre et levai la main pour frapper, mais celle-ci s'ouvra en même temps. Ce n'est pas sur du bois que j'ai cogné, c'est sur une tête ! Celle d'Alphonse, pour être plus précise. Il ouvra de grands yeux, surpris. Gênée, je devins rouge de honte. Voyant ma réaction, Alphonse se mit à rire. Il s'éloigna, me laissant patoise et déstabilisée. Je sentis alors un regard se poser sur ma nuque. Retrouvant mon sang-froid, je ravalai ma salive et fis volte-face. Edward détourna aussitôt le regard. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et parlai.

-Edward, il faut qu'on parle.

Aucune réponse. Promenant mon regard dans sa chambre, mal à l'aise de le regarder en face, je continuai.

-Tout le monde se demande ce qui nous arrive et franchement, j'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi.

Toujours muet, il regardait ses souliers comme s'ils étaient les choses les plus intéressantes au monde.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis comme la peste ?

J'attendis la réponse avec angoisse. Mais elle ne vint pas. En colère, je l'empoignai par le chandail et le secouai.

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu as à la fin, oui ! J't'écœurée !

-Lâche-moi !

-Non, j'te lâcherais pas ! Pas temps que tu me diras pas ce que t'as ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! JE m'inquiète pour toi !

Essouffler, je le lâchai, reculant un peu, et parlai plus calmement.

-Écoute, si tu veux faire à ta tête et pas me parler, vas-y fort, mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi. Après, tu feras ce que tu voudras.

Il me regarda, hésitant, et fini par parler.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser. On était juste trois, après la mort de maman, puis Hohenheim à rencontrer ta mère. Tout est allé vite et je me retrouve avec une belle-mère. Et une demi-sœur en prime ! Mais je devrais pas… C'est juste que… Argh ! C'est trop compliqué !

Il se mit les mains dans les cheveux, perdu. Pendant quelque seconde, je le regardai et paf ! J'éclatai de rire, comme ça, _nowhere._

-Haha… Tu.. T'aurais pu m'le dire, au lieu que j'me fasse un sang d'encre !

Passant du rire à la colère, il me regarda, incrédule, et éclata de rire à son tour.

Entendant le bruit qu'on faisait, Alphonse entrouvrit la porte et, voyant que son frère riait, il dit :

-Eh ben, je suis content que ça aille mieux, vous deux !

Mais comme je ne l'avais pas vue avant qu'il parle, la surprise me fit tomber par terre. Riant de plus belle, Edward se leva, se posta devant moi et m'offrit sa main, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'est bien le Ed que j'connais.

J'allai pour prendre sa main, mais il l'enleva à la dernière minute et je me retrouvai de nouveau sur mes fesses. L'air joueur, il me tendit de nouveau la main, un sourire encore plus grand que la dernière fois.

Ouaip, c'est bien le Ed que je connais !

* * *

><p>Noir. Tout autour de moi était noir. Au plafond, au plancher, à l'horizon, partout. Puis, du rouge. Beaucoup de rouge. Du rouge poisseux, par terre. La tête me tourne. Ça sent le fer. Tout-à-coup, un cri, derrière moi. La voix à Winry. Je me retourne. Winry, à genoux par terre, et un corps, à côté d'elle. Un corps sans vie, blanchâtre. Des cheveux couleur or. Une veste rouge. Des bottes noires. <em>Edward<em>. Sanglotante, Winry se retourne et dit 3 petits mots. Petits, mais qui me brisèrent le cœur. Meurtriés.

-Tu l'as tué !

* * *

><p>Me réveillant en sursaut, des larmes sillonnant mes joues, je sanglotais. Un rêve. Ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Il semblait si réel. Edward, par terre. Et tout ce sang…<p>

Sentant une nausée remonter de mes entrailles, je courus jusqu'à las salle de bain la plus proche, pour vomir. Après m'avoir vidée le ventre, je retournai dans ma chambre et passai la nuit à tourner et à me retourner sous les couvertures, et quand enfin je tombai dans les bras de Morphée, c'était pour être dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>Le professeure Hawkeye parlait de virgules, de points et de conjugaison, mais je ne prêtais pas attention à son cours. Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine que je faisais cet affreux cauchemar tous les soirs. J'avais des cernes aussi gros que mon pouce et je manquais cruellement de sommeil. J'avais tous essayés : les moutons, les somnifères, les comptines. J'avais même enregistré à voix haute mes notes de cours en Math pour les écouter la nuit ! Mais rien ne fonctionnait.<p>

J'en avais parlé à Winry, à ma mère, à Alphonse et même à Edward – depuis qu'on s'avait réconcilié, on s'entendait beaucoup mieux qu'avant -, mais personne n'a pu m'aider.

La cloche retentit, me surprenant, et j'envoyai balader mon matériel. Soupirant, je ramassis mon fouillis et me rendit à ma case. Là-bas, je vis Winry qui m'attendait.

-Eh bien, ma vieille, t'as pas l'air en forme !

-Non, sérieux ? dis-je, à moitié frustrée.

-Ah désolée… J'essaye juste de te remonter le morale… dit-elle, piteuse.

Fermant ma case, mon sac sur l'épaule, je la regardai, roulai des yeux, et me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Elle m'emboita le pas et on se dirigea là-bas en silence. Spottant la gang, on les rejoignit. Le repas était bien entamé quand Winry eu soudain une idée.

-Hey, j'ai une super idée !

'Galère, qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir ?'

Tout le monde la regarda, méfiant. Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer, elle continua.

-On va faire un pyjama party à soir, chez Nat, Ed et Al ! On va pouvoir veiller tard, demain, c'est Samedi. C'mon, ça va être le fun !

* * *

><p>Du rose pêtant. C'était la couleur du pyjama de Winry. Je crois que je vais devenir aveugle.<p>

-Winry, si je deviens aveugle après cette soirée, je te tiens pour responsable.

-Hein ? dit-elle, un biscuit à la bouche.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, tout le monde était venu, ou plutôt forcer à venir. Nous étions huit : Winry (duh!), Paninya, Rose, Lin, Ranfan, et finalement, Edward, Alphonse et moi. Jespère, c'est notre maison. Héhé. Anyway, tout le monde s'avait mit en pyjama – le mien 'était vert pomme – et on était en cercle, au pied de mon lit, dans ma chambre, à parler de tout et de rien. De l'école, de la musique, du dernier mascara sortit (excluant les gars, Ranfan et moi), de jeux video (excluant toutes les filles sauf moi), de gars (pour les filles. Oui, oui, même moi) et des filles (pour les gars). Malheureusement pour nous, Winry s'ennuya trop vite et proposa un jeu pour chasser l'ennuie.

-Hey, et si on jouait à un jeu ?

-Quel jeu….? Dis-je, méfiante.

-Je sais pas moi… Pourquoi pas vérité-conséquences ?

Mes yeux sortant presque de mes orbites, je reculai légèrement. La dernière fois que j'ai joué à ce jeu, j'ai été obligé d'embrasser un gars qui, disons, ne savait pas embrasser. Il avait forcé sa langue dans ma bouche, plein de bave, sérieux, s'il avait eu le sida, je suis sûre que je l'aurais aujourd'hui. En plus, il me faisait penser à mon oncle Boris. Urgh, juste à y penser, j'ai le goût de vomir. Voyant mon teint pâle et mon visage devenir livide, Winry tenta de me rassurer.

-T'inquiète pas ! C'est pas comme si j'allais t'obliger à embrasser un des gars ! À moins que tu veuilles… dit-elle

-T'es folle ! J'te rappelle que 2 des 3 sont mes frères ! Et, (je me tourne vers Lin) sans offense Lin, mais je ne te vois que comme un ami, rien de plus.

Il me fit un signe de la tête, me faisant comprendre que c'était réciproque. Soupirant, Winry se leva et vint s'assoir sur mon lit.

-Tu ne sais pas prendre une blague, toi, hein… Mais peu importe ! Alors, on joue, oui ou non ?

Personnellement, je trouvais que nous étions un peu trop vieux pour jouer à ce genre de jeu. Mais puisque la plupart semblait vouloir jouer, je cédai finalement.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais y jouer, à votre jeu (Winry leva son point devant elle, accompagné d'un « Yes » en signe de victoire). Par contre, aucune conséquence du genre embrassage, c'est clair ?

-Oui, m'dame, dit-elle, tout sourire.

* * *

><p>Après avoir répondu à des questions gênantes, du genre est-ce que tu as déjà fantasmé sur un de tes amis ? (Vous vous souvenez, un peu avant le mariage de mère, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Edward et Alphonse ?), de faire des conséquences, comme prendre une voix sensuelle (idée de Winry), de chanter à tue-tête (idée de Rose) ou d'aller brouter de l'herbe devant vos voisins qui vous regarde comme si une deuxième tête vous avait poussé (idée de… Oui ! Edward en personne ! Note pour plus tard : le noyer dans les toilettes de l'école), de rire aux éclats parce que vous avez vu Edward en jupe (justement, j'ai immortalisé ce moment, je l'ai pris en photo), de voir Winry rougir de honte parce qu'elle a fait le tour du quartier en criant « J'aime les bobettes à petits pois ! » et rougir parce qu'Alphonse vous susurre des mots doux à l'oreille, sentant son souffle chaud sur votre peau, nous avons finalement décidé d'aller nous coucher. Et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me sembla une éternité, je dormis d'un sommeil profond, sans rêve, ni cauchemar. Finalement, je devrais peut-être remercier Winry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3, complete ! J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre-là plus vite du au fait que le précédant à pris du temps avant que je le poste. J'ai oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédant, mais pour ce qui concerne l'école, on en a du lundi au vendredi, le samedi et dimanche, c'est congé. À partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire devrait un peu plus ressembler à un Edwardoc. Et par moment, on pourrait croire que c'est un Alphonse/oc, mais ça ne l'est pas, rassurez-vous ! En écrivant le pyjama party, je me suis souvenue de quand je jouais moi-même à ce jeu. La dernière fois, je devais avoir 12 ans. Et pour le bout où elle broute de l'herbe, c'est arrivé à un de mes amis. C'était tellement drôle ! En plus, il faisait des bruits de vache pour accompagner le tout. Enfin, bref, mes histoires ne vous intéresse sûrement pas, vous devez sûrement vous dire « mais pourquoi elle nous raconte ça, elle ? Écrit plus de chapitre, à la place ! » Donc, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Je vais vous lâcher avec mes veilles histoires et je vais être plus productive ! Sur ce, au prochain chapitre, au plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère !**

**Ps : un petit review pour me donner du boost ?**


	5. Halloween, Chapitre 4

Citrouilles, balai volant, toile d'araignée, bonbons. Et oui ! C'est l'Halloween ! J'adore cette fête, vous savez pourquoi ? C'est très simple : vous pouvez manger des bonbons à volonté sur le dos de vos voisins. Mwahahahahahaha ! Que je suis diabolique ! Justement, il faut que je sois dans le mood. Demain, c'est Vendredi, le 31 octobre, et je ne sais toujours pas comment me déguiser. J'hésite encore entre femme-pirate ou démon. Le choix n'est pas facile…

Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour y penser. Je suis en plein cours de Math. Hihihi…

* * *

><p>Bon ! J'imagine que maintenant, c'est mieux (pour y penser, j'parle), je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre, et il est 16h35. Le costume de pirate que j'ai fait est simple, mais il est tout de même full hot ! Par contre, l'autre costume est tellement beau ! Il fait vraiment réel ! Tellement que j'ai peur de faire peur aux enfants … Mais bon, ce sont les risques du métier.<p>

Au même moment où j'enfilais mon costume de pirate, pour voir s'il me va bien, on cogna à ma porte.

-2 secondes, j'viens t'ouvrir ! dis-je, ma tête dans mon chandail.

Après m'avoir habillée, j'ouvris ma porte pour y découvrir mon demi-frère Ed.

-Oui ? demandais-je dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-J'peux entrer ?

Ouvrant grande ma porte, m'éloignant en même temps pour lui permettre d'entrer, il s'avança et se dirigea vers mon lit. Une fois confortablement assis, il me regarda.

-Tu essaye un costume ? me demanda-t-il.

-Ben non, tire, c'est mes vêtements de tous les jours, dis-je, roulant des yeux.

Irrité, il ramassa le sac dans lequel le costume de démon était. Le sortant, il l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Le remettant dans le sac, il me dévisagea.

-Tu veux faire peur aux 'tits culs ou quoi ?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention… dis-je, baissant les yeux.

Je m'assis à mon tour sur mon lit.

-Je crois plutôt que je vais prendre ce costume-là (je pointai mes vêtements). Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il me regarda de la tête au pied. Quand il remarqua que je le regardais fixement, il détourna les yeux, et j'ai cru voir qu'il rougissait. Je crois que mon cerveau me joue des tours. Ce doit être l'éclairage.

-Alors ? demandais-je, curieuse.

-Correcte… marmonna-t-il.

- « Correcte ». C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? J'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! Sais-tu combien ça prend de temps, faire un costume comme celui-là ? lui criais-je à deux centimètres du visage.

Il recula, apeuré. Revenant moi-même, je me calmai. Après tout, c'est juste un costume. Même si j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et mon argent. À le coudre, acheter le matériel, me blesser les doigts à cause des aiguilles. Ouin, finalement, c'est pas n'importe quel costume ! Mais bon, c'est Edward, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Je me rassis puisque, quand j'étais en colère, je m'étais levée.

-Et toi, dis-je, comment est-ce que tu vas te déguiser ?

-Pour quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Ben, pour l'Halloween, tatoche ! lui dis-je, roulant des yeux.

-Pour la fête ? Je ne savais pas que tu allais y aller, je croyais que c'étais pas ton genre…

-Quelle fête ? lui demandais-je, la tête inclinée légèrement sur le côté.

-Ben, la fête que Winry organise, demain soir. C'est pas pour ça que t'as un costume ?

-Euh… Non, pas vraiment. C'est pour passer l'Halloween, voyons ! répondis-je. Et t'as raison, c'est pas mon genre d'aller à une fête, surtout si c'est Winry qui l'organise…

Il me regarda, surpris.

-Tu passes encore l'Halloween ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête, souriante. J'allais quand même pas rater l'occasion d'avoir des bonbons gratuits ! Et puis, j'adore me déguiser. Héhéhé !

-Et ben, t'en as du courage ! me dit-il.

-Ça pas rapport ! Je me fiche complètement de ce que les gens peuvent penser ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux, comment je le veux ! dis-je, la poitrine ressortit, les mains sur les hanches, fière comme un coq.

Il me regarda, incrédule. Puis, il sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, la main sur la poignée, il se retourna et me sourit.

-Demain, à 19h, attend dans le parc, prêt de l'école.

Puis il sortit.

* * *

><p>Winry me parlait, mais ses mots entraient dans une oreille et sortaient de l'autre. J'étais dans la lune. Je me rappelais hier soir. Edward pouvait avoir des réactions tellement bizarres ! Mais bon, c'est ce qui fait son charme… Attendez, j'viens-tu juste de penser ça, moi ?<p>

Non…

_Anyway_, j'me demande bien pourquoi il voulait me rencontrer ce soir, au parc… Je devrais peut-être arriver en retard pour le faire chier. Hihihi…

-La Terre appelle Natsuru… dit une voix dans mon oreille.

Sursautant, je tombai de ma chaise en hurlant. Tout le monde riait. J'étais dans la cafétéria et disons que toute la salle m'avait entendu. Rouge d'embarras, je me levai et me rassis. La voix qui m'avait fait sursauter riait et s'assit à côté de moi. Me retournant, en colère, je découvris, stupéfaite, que c'était Edward.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui dis-je, prête a lui décocher une droite.

-Hey ! C'est pas ma faute ! se défendit-il.

-Désolé, c'est la mienne, dit la personne en face d'Edward.

Regardant dans sa direction, Alphonse me fit un sourire gêné.

-Puisque tu n'écoutais pas ce que je te disais, j'ai demandé à grand-frère de te réveiller, me dit-il.

Ne pouvant pas rester éternellement en colère contre Alphonse, je lui souris.

-T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas. (je me tournis vers son frère tout en frottant mon oreille) T'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moyen pour me retourner sur Terre ? lui demandais-je.

-T'aurais préférer que j'te frappe, peut-être ? me dit-il, commençant à perdre son sang-froid.

-Non, mais t'aurais pu, je sais pas moi, me secouer un peu ! dis-je, suivant son exemple.

-Comme ça ?

Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me secoua violemment.

-J'ai dit …. Un …. Peu …. Pas …. Comme ça ! dis-je, mes mots saccadés parce qu'il me secouait.

Il me secoua encore plus fort. Je commençais à avoir mal au cœur.

Lâche-moi ! lui criais-je.

-Sinon quoi ? me demanda-cria-t-il.

-Sinon… Sinon je ne viens pas ce soir !

Il me lâcha aussitôt. Essoufflé, il entreprit de finir son repas. (On est le midi) Winry, qui était en face de moi, me regarda bizarrement.

-Et où es-tu supposée aller, ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? lui demandais-je en retour. Ah ! Je sais ! Tu veux passer l'Halloween avec moi !

-Ben non, me dit-elle, irritée. De toute manière, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, murmura-t-elle.

-Ah ouais… cette fameuse fête… dis-je, songeuse.

Surprise, elle me regarda.

-Comment sais-tu pour la fête ? me demanda-t-elle. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise !

-Désolée, dis-je. (Je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil) Le NABOT qui est à côté de moi m'en a parlé, ajoutais-je, tout en insistant sur le mot « nabot ».

Edward se raidit. Il DÉTESTAIT qu'on le traite de petit, de quelque manière que ce soit. Pourtant, il continua à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Et bien, je dois l'admettre, il est bon comédien.

Winry regarda Edward quelque instant, puis soupira.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que mon plan pour te forcer à venir est à l'eau ? demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

-Et oui ! Franchement, Winry, croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais venir à cette fête ? dis-je.

-J'imagine que non.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Sur ce, la cloche sonna et nous devions retourner en classe.

* * *

><p>-Alors, tu ne viens vraiment pas ?<p>

Alphonse était sur le seuil de la porte et s'apprêtait à partir. Il portait un habit de policier bleu marin. Il avait des menottes, une matraque et un faux pistolet qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il s'avait même dessiné une cicatrice sur la joue qui était, ma foi, très réussit.

Je dois l'admettre, il était très séduisant dans son costume. S'il n'aurait pas été mon demi-frère, je crois que j'aurais volé une banque, juste pour qu'il m'arrête.

-Non, lui répondis-je. Et puis, de toute manière, les fêtes n'ont jamais été mon fort.

-D'accord, dit-il, piteux.

Voyant sa réaction, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon !

-Voyons, Al, ne fait pas cette tête-là ! Ça fitte vraiment pas avec ton costume ! Plaisantais-je.

Il sourit. Je continuai avec un regard doux au visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dis-je. Je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle !

Il ria.

-Au fait (Je regardai de chaque côté pour voir si quelqu'un nous écoutait et je me penchai vers l'avant avec une main sur côté droit de ma bouche pour que seul lui puisse m'entendre), je serais plus inquiète à ta place de savoir que c'est Winry qui organise cette fête…. Murmurais-je.

Il ria de plus belle. Toussant un peu, il retrouva son sérieux.

-Tout à l'heure, Ed est parti, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas à la fête. Est-ce que tu sais où il est allé ? me demanda-t-il.

Oups. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me demander ça. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui dit la vérité ou je garde tout pour moi ? Hum…

-Non, désolée, il ne m'a rien dit… murmurais-je, les yeux baissés.

Je n'aime pas lui mentir, mais bon, c'est comme ça.

-Bon, d'accord… dit-il, méfiant. Je devrais peut-être y aller, avant que Winry vienne me chercher.

-Oui, vas-y ! lui dis-je. Et ne reviens pas trop tard, hein !

-Oui, maman, plaisanta-t-il.

Nous rîmes, puis il sortit. Bon ! C'est à mon tour d'aller me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide et filai dans ma chambre. Cette fois encore, j'avais oublié d'apporter mes vêtements dans la chambre de bain, mais je m'en foutais complètement puisque la maison était vide.

Une fois rendu, j'entrepris de me vêtir de mon costume. J'avais pensé à tout : les vêtements traditionnels de pirate, un (faux) sabre et un (faux) pistolet comme dans les films, un chapeau comme Jack Sparrow, une patch pour mon œil, un perroquet sur mon épaule et finalement, des gants et des bottes noirs pour aller avec le tout. C'était P.A.R.F.A.I.T. !

Je regardai mon alarme. 18h35. J'ai fait tout ça en 34 minutes. Pas pire. Puisque j'ai encore du temps devant moi, jouons un peu à un jeu vidéo…

* * *

><p>Je crois que j'ai joué un peu trop. Je suis en retard de 30 minutes. Courant vers le parc, les pensées de midi me revinrent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait me voir ? Il ne fait pas autant de mystère d'habitude. Mais bon, je vais bientôt le découvrir, je suis rendue. M'arrêtant, essoufflée, je regardai autour de moi. Aucune touffe blonde à l'horizon. Marchant un peu, je vérifiai une, deux, trois, quatre fois pour voir s'il était là. Rien, nada. Donc, soit il est parti parce qu'il en avait mare de m'attendre, soit il n'est lui-même pas encore arrivé. Le connaissant, je penche plus pour la deuxième option. Bon, ben, y reste plus qu'à attendre. Je m'assis confortablement dans l'herbe. Peut-être un peu trop confortablement. Je me suis endormie. Bonne nuit…<p>

* * *

><p>-Natsuru, réveille-toi… me susurra une voix à l'oreille.<p>

-Hn… dis-je, encore endormie.

-Nat, réveille-toi, merde ! dit la voix, cette fois plus forte et agressive.

Sursautant, j'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi se tenait un homme vêtu de bleu. Un chandail et des pantalons arrivant aux genoux. Un chapeau. Tout. De. Bleu ! Éblouie, je fermis mes yeux et, doucement, les rouvrirent. Clignant des yeux, je soulevai le haut de mon corps, et l'inconnu se recula un peu. Une tresse blonde vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Ed …? Demandais-je, peu sûre de moi.

Il me sourit. Se levant je pu en effet confirmer que c'était lui. Il m'offrit sa main. Coudonc, est-ce qu'une mouche là piqué ? Il est galant. C'est bizarre… JE me sens bizarre…

-Nat, ça va ? me demanda-t-il. T'es toute rouge..

-Hein ? dis-je, confuse.

Il mit sa main sur mon front.

-Pourtant, t'as pas de fièvre, dit-il tout en enlevant sa main, songeur.

Gênée, je me retournai et marchai un peu.

-J'ai juste un peu chaud, c'est tout… murmurais-je.

Il marcha à son tour et me rejoignit. Nous marchions en silence pendant quelques minutes puis, n'y pouvant plus, je m'arrêtai et le confrontai.

-Bon, là, là, j'en peux pu !

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux, je continuai.

-T'agis bizarrement ! Tu me dis de t'attendre dans un parc à 7h le soir, tu me réveilles en me susurrant à l'oreille (il rougit), tu me tends la main pour m'aider à me lever, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et maintenant, tu es muet comme une tombe ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce que t'as ou…. Ou…

Je sentis mon corps tomber à la renverse. La voix d'Edward m'appelait, en écho. Puis, tout devient noir.

* * *

><p>Des voix. Lointaines, Puis, des images. Flous au début. Plus je m'y approchais, plus elles devenaient claires. Puis, du blanc. Partout. Du blanc malade, livide. Ma tête tourne. Les voix me font mal à la tête. J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. Puis, la mort, toute proche. Elle vient vers moi. Proche. Plus proche. Puis, elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Tout à coup, une chaleur. Agréable, bienveillante. Ma main est plus chaude que mon corps. Je souris. La mort est douce. Invitante. C'est donc ça, la mort ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 ! Je suis tellement désolée pour le délai sans fin ! *Se met à genou par terre, le front accoté sur le plancher, souhaitant les lecteurs de l'épargner.* Pour me racheter, je vais poster le prochain chapitre demain, juré craché ! *murmurant pour elle-même ''même s'il est super court…''* Le prochain sera en effet court, mais intense ! Sur ce, au prochain chapitre et Bonne année à toutes et à tous !<strong>


	6. Amour, Famille et Désespoir,Chapitre 5

-Nat… C'est moi, Ed. Ça va ?

La voix se tut, murmurant quelque chose comme « Qu'est-ce que je raconte, elle ne va pas du tout », puis il continua.

-Aujourd'hui, pendant le midi, un gars marchait pour se trouver une place pour manger, son cabaret dans ses mains. Ne regardant pas où il allait, il trébucha et il s'étala par terre !

La voix ria silencieusement.

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

La voix me prit la main.

-Parce que si tu aurais été là, je suis sûr que ça aurait été toi qui ce serait étalée…

Sa main commença à trembler.

-Et si ça aurait été le cas, j'aurais ri jusqu'à m'en étouffer, Winry m'aurait donné une claque derrière la tête parce que je rirais de toi, et Al aurait accouru à tes côtés. Tout aurait été comme avant.

Je sentis une goutte froide me toucher la joue. Une larme.

-Natsuru, te souviens-tu du soir de l'Halloween, le moment où est-ce que tu m'avais demandé pourquoi j'agissais bizarrement ?

Il marqua une pause, respira profondément, puis continua.

-J'avais peur de mes sentiments. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu représenterais plus pour moi qu'une simple demi-sœur. Ne voulant pas l'admettre, j'ai fait en sorte que notre relation soit comme chien et chat. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ce sentiment devenait fort. Alors, j'ai pris peur. Peur que tu me détestes. Ou pire, que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments. Alors, je t'évitais. Mais tu m'as confronté. Ça m'a surpris. Je me suis rendu compte que tu ne me détestais pas, sinon tu aurais laissé la situation tel quel. Alors, j'ai tenté d'être normal. Pas trop fin, mais pas trop chien non plus. Mais sentiments s'étaient « stabilisés », si on peut dire, c'était supportable. Mais la veille de cette fameuse soirée, quand j'ai vu la détermination dans tes yeux, la bravoure, les papillons sont revenus. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Il fallait que je te le dise, sinon j'allais devenir fou ! Mais, en fin de compte, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion…

Un nouveau silence, plus long que le précédent. Puis, il parla, sa voix plus faible qu'avant.

-Alors, même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre, je vais le dire quand même.

Cette fois, il murmura, à peine anodin.

-Je t'aime…

Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Une autre larme coula sur mon visage.

* * *

><p>-Alors, docteur, avez-vous trouvé ce qu'elle a ? dit une voix féminine, inquiète.<p>

-Non, je suis désolé, Madame Roy, dit une voix posé, masculine. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est la première fois que je vois ça en 30 ans de carrière. Mais il semble que votre fille lutte contre un intrus qui s'est introduit dans son corps.

-Mon Dieu, dit la voix féminine.

Elle commença a sangloté. Il y eu un bruit de vêtements qui se froissaient, comme si quelqu'un lui frottait le dos. Puis, une autre voix masculine parla.

-Est-ce que vous savez si elle va se réveiller un jour ? dit l'autre voix masculine.

Les trois adultes se trouvaient dans une chambre d'hôpital, près d'un lit où était allongée une jeune fille qui semblait dormir.

-Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je vois ça, Monsieur Hohenheim…

-D'accord, répondit l'homme. Mais est-ce que vous savez au moins si elle va s'en sortir ?

Les sanglots retentirent plus fort. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et la femme fit quelques pas, se rapprochant du lit.

-Chérie !

* * *

><p>J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'étais allongée sur un lit. La seule chose que je pouvais voir était le plafond blanc. Puis, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et une voix féminine, douce et familière, parla.<p>

-Chérie !

Une femme, si j'en croyais par sa voix, accourue vers moi et me serra si fort dans ses bras que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Un doux parfum de rose s'échappait de son coup.

-Où suis-je ? demandais-je, confuse.

La femme s'écarta, en pleure, et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

-Oh, Natsuru, je suis si content que tu te sois enfin réveillée ! Tu étais dans le coma, ma belle. Ça fait un mois que tu dors ! dit-elle., une expression de soulagement au visage.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la femme. Elle se retourna et l'homme qui l'avait touché lui sourit tendrement. Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

-Natsuru, nous sommes à l'hôpital. Tu as fait un malaise le soir de l'halloween. Te souviens-tu ?

-Non… dis-je de plus en plus surprise. Mais…

-Oui, ma belle ? dit la femme.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

><p><strong>Nyark Nyark Nyark ! Que j'aaaiime laisser mes lecteurs en suspense ! Comme promis (malheureusement), le chapitre est très court. Je suis désolée ! Je vais me forcer pour le prochain ! Mais au moins, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! « Tu les tiens ? » dit la petite voix de ma conscience. Bien sûr que je les tiens ! Franchement ! Hehum. Bref, à partir du prochain chapitre, les choses devraient changer un tout petit peu. Au début, j'écrivais sur le tas, mais maintenant j'ai une idée plus ou moins claire de où tout ceci s'en va, donc, le contenu serra un peu plus sérieux, mais j'y ajouterais quand même une pointe d'humour, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Aussi, maintenant, les narrateurs vont switcher, allant de Natsuru, d'Ed et d'un narrateur omniprésent, qui sait tout, dans le fond. Peut-être que je vais en rajouter, je ne sais pas, mais pour l'instant, ça reste inchangé. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre et si vous pouviez me laisser un petit review bonus, ça soulagerait ma conscience ! « Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit moi ! Tu te sers de moi po- » Un mot de plus et tu es morte, conscience ! *Massue à la main* « Héhé… J'ai dit que TU te servais de moi ? Je me suis trompée dans mes propos. Ça m'arrive parfois. Je voulais plutôt dire que JE me servais de toi pour soulager mon pauvre petit cœur. Héhéhé…. » Gentille conscience, gentille. Bref, au plaisir de vous revoir !<strong>


	7. Un nouveau départ, Chapitre 6

-Il semble que votre fille est reçu un choc dut au fait qu'elle soit restée un moment dans un état endormi. J'ai bien peur qu'elle est perdue la mémoire, dit un homme avec une blouse blanche.

Deux hommes et une femme discutait dans l'allée d'un hôpital. La femme, Lucie, sanglotait dans les bras de son mari, Van. L'homme à la blouse, docteur Croteau, regarda dans la vitrine derrière la femme, où se trouvait une adolescente, Natsuru, la fille de Lucie, qui s'emblait complètement perdue et désemparée. Il soupira.

-Savez-vous comment lui rendre sa mémoire ? demanda Van, tout en réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa femme.

-Sa mémoire pourrait revenir avec le temps. Mais cela pourrait prendre des semaines, des mois, voir même des années. Il est probable qu'elle ne retrouve pas du tout la mémoire… dit le docteur.

La femme souleva la tête, les yeux rougis par ses larmes.

-N'a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen qu'elle se rappelle ? demanda-t-elle.

Le docteur frotta son menton, songeur.

-Et bien… il y a bien un moyen, mais… dit-il, hésitant.

Les yeux de Lucie s'illuminèrent, plein d'espoir.

-Si elle vit un coc émotif important, elle pourrait retrouver la mémoire, dit le docteur.

-Un choc émotif ? dit Van, surpris.

-Oui, lui répondit le docteur. Une séparation, un accident d'automobile, un deuil… Ce genre de chose.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, choqués. Ils ne voulaient pas faire vivre ce genre de chose à Natsuru en plus de sa perte de mémoire actuel.

-Par contre, cette méthode comporte un certain risque. (Ils se retournèrent vers l'homme à la blouse). Votre fille pourrait avoir des problèmes au niveau émotionnel.

-C'est-à-dire ? lui demanda Lucie.

-Trouble émotif, isolation, trouble de personnalité, crainte… Et nous n'avons aucune garantie que cela fonctionnera…

La femme soupira et se tourna vers la vitrine pour y regarder sa fille. Elle qui était toujours pleine de vie, souriante, et que maintenant ressemblait à un pantin sans vie. Son mari l'entoura de son bras.

-Espérons que le temps arrangera les choses…

* * *

><p>J'étais dans un hôpital. Enfin, c'est ce que l'homme m'avait dit. Je ne connaissais pas du tout ces gens, et pourtant, la femme agissait comme si elle était… ma mère. Son parfum semblait tellement familié…<p>

Je ne me souviens absolument de rien. Ni mon nom, ni mon âge ou mon anniversaire, ni ma famille ou mes amis, rien. C'est tellement bizarre… En plus, j'ai comme un vide en dedans. Comme si j'oubliais quelque chose… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai oublié un TAS de choses !

Je me tournis vers la vitrine où se trouvait les gens que j'avais vu à mon réveil. La femme qui m'avait serré dans ses bras, l'homme qui semblait être son amoureux, le docteur, et deux autres jeunes hommes… Attendez, les deux derniers n'étaient pas là, tout à l'heure. Le premier avait des cheveux courts couleur de blé avec des yeux bruns. Il semblait inquiet. Le deuxième, le plus agité, avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés et des yeux de la même couleur. Il parlait avec le couple et il parlait tellement fort que j'ai pu entendre les mots « coma », « Natsuru » (la femme m'avait appelé comme ça, elle aussi, j'imagine que c'est mon nom) et « réveillée ».

Il se tourna vers la vitrine et nos yeux se croisèrent. Les siens s'agrandirent de surprise et il se précipita vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Une semaine. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que je lui avais dit. Moi, Edward Elric, avait avoué mon amour à la fille que j'aimais. Et je n'étais même pas sûr si elle m'avait entendu ! Argh ! J'étais tellement énervé que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je me dirigeais tout droit vers l'hôpital, mon petit frère sur les talons.<p>

Depuis qu'elle était dans cette espèce de coma, la vie n'était pas la même. L'ambiance à l'école était complètement morose et à la maison, je n'en parle même pas. Et à l'hôpital, le docteur ne faisait rien pour que les choses s'arrangent ! Je ne lui demande pas la lune ! Tout ce que je souhaite, moi, c'est qu'elle se réveille, en pleine forme, et que la vie redevienne comme avant. C'est pas si compliqué !

J'entrai dans l'hôpital. Tout ici n'était que misère : des blessés à chaque coin de la pièce, des fois des gens qui criaient, se débattaient, ou encore des gens dans les vapes, qui ne bougeaient ou ne parlaient pas. Ou le deux.

De toute manière, je ne remarquais plus vraiment l'endroit tellement j'étais venu souvent. J'allai aux soins intensifs où ma bien aimée était… Mon amour… La fille que j'aime, quoi…. J'ai un sérieux problème, je commence à être romantique…

En tout cas, je me rendis à la chambre où elle était. Devant la porte, j'aperçu le (crétin de) docteur, la mère à Nat et Hohenheim. Ils discutaient dans le corridor.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites en plein milieu du corridor ? dis-je, énervé.

-Et bien… murmura ma belle-mère. C'est à propos de ta demi-sœur…

-Quoi ? Est-ce que Natsuru est réveillée ? Va-t-elle mieux ? Est-ce qu'elle est encore dans ce maudit coma ? dis-je tout en regardant dans la chambre.

Aussitôt, je vis qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle me regardait. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me précipitai vers la porte, sans attendre la réponse à mes questions.

Elle était là, devant moi, réveillée ! J'étais tellement heureux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'approchai doucement de son lit, tout sourire, et je la vis rougir. Ma réaction fut la même. Je redoutais le moment fatidique.

-Nat… murmurais-je. Tu es enfin réveillée…

Elle me regarda, et quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux. Ses yeux me transpercèrent l'esprit, comme si elle pouvait lire en moi. Je détournai les yeux et le visage, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas la rougeur de mes joues. Elle parla, doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Sa voix était comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle avait une belle voix.

-Ta voix… dit-elle, la lueur dans ses yeux qui était revenue. Je l'ai entendue dans mon sommeil…

Mes joues me brûlèrent à nouveau. Alors, elle m'avait bien entendu. Mais de la manière qu'elle l'avait dit, cela ne suggérait pas qu'elle m'avait comprise. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournai, et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

-As-tu compris ce que cette voix disait ? dis-je, nerveux.

Elle mit un doigt sur son menton et regarda en l'air. Elle réfléchissait. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait à un enfant quand elle faisait ça. Je souris.

-Je ne me rappelle pas ce que la voix disait. (Mon sourire disparut). Par contre, je me souviens d'une chaleur sur ma main, d'une froideur sur ma joue et…

Elle se tut. Mon cœur s'emballa. Se souvenait-elle de mon baiser ?

-Et… quoi ? demandais-je, anxieux.

Elle détourna les yeux.

-C'est tout, murmura-t-elle. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre….

Mon cœur se glaça. On m'aurait tranché la gorge que ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Elle avait oublié. Ça m'avait pris tout le courage du monde pour lui dire. Je baissai les yeux. C'est à cet instant qu'on entra dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Ce garçon me semblait familier. Je suis sûre et certaine d'avoir entendu sa voix dans mon sommeil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Sa manière de parler… Sa manière de marcher… Ses cheveux blonds tirés vers l'arrière… Ses doigts… Ses mains… Son visage… Mais j'avais beau fouiller dans mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir rencontré au paravent. Comme tous ceux qui venaient d'entrer, d'ailleurs. Il y avait les mêmes que j'avais vu a travers la vitrine, sauf une personne. Une fille. Longs cheveux blonds, yeux bleus ciel.<p>

Le garçon aux cheveux courts me sourit. Son sourire était triste. La blonde et la femme semblait sur le bord de pleurer. Le garçon avec qui je parlais avait baissé les yeux. Il semblait meurtri, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. L'homme à la blouse s'approcha.

-Natsuru, commença l'homme, mon nom est Martin Croteau, je suis médecin, dit-il tout en se pointant. Tu es ici depuis un mois et tu étais plongée dans un coma.

Il marqua une pause pour me laisser le temps d'appréhender ce qu'il venait de me dire. Puis, il poursuivit.

- Tu as perdu la mémoire, dit-il

'Non, pas pour vrai? J'avais pas remarqué !' pensais-je, énervée. Il me prenait pour un enfant de trois ans ou quoi ?

-Puisque nous ne savons pas quand est-ce que tu vas retrouver la mémoire, il serait mieux que tu retournes vite ta vie d'antan pour pouvoir stimuler ta mémoire.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Traduction : on veut pu de toi ici, tu nous coûtes trop cher, alors crisse ton camps ! Ah, les médecins d'aujourd'hui …

Le garçon aux cheveux longs étouffa un rire. Il a du lire dans mes pensées.

-Bon, eh bien… Je vais vous laisser… dit-il en détalant de la chambre.

J'étouffai à mon tour un rire. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna dans ma direction pour me regarder, synchronisé. Je rougis de gêne et baissai les yeux. C'est alors que la femme se mit à me présenter tout le monde, comme si la mémoire allait me revenir.

-Je m'appelle Lucie, ma belle, je suis ta mère. (Alors, elle était vraiment ma mère) L'homme qui est à côté de moi s'appelle Van Hohenheim, mon mari. C'est ton beau-père, chérie. Les deux jeunes hommes sont ses fils. Alphonse (elle pointa le garçon aux cheveux courts. Il me sourit) et-

-Edward, murmurais-je tout bas.

-Hein ? dit-elle, surprise.

Apparemment, elle m'avait entendu.

-Son nom est Edward, non ? demandais-je.

-Oui… dit-elle, de plus en plus surprise. As-tu retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

-Non… dis-je en baissant les yeux. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée comment je peux connaître son nom. Ça m'est juste venu, comme ça…

-Je vois… dit-elle. (Je relevai les yeux) Et bien, tu as raison, mon amour. Il s'appelle Edward. Vous avez tous les deux le même âge, soit 15 ans. Alphonse a un an de moins. Quant à la jeune fille (elle pointa la blonde), elle s'appelle Winry, c'est ta meilleure amie. Tous les quatre, vous allez à la même école. Depuis à peine 5 mois, nous avons aménagé dans la maison de Van après notre mariage. Nous avons du quitter ta ville natale et tu as du y laisser tous tes amis, par la même occasion.

Voyant mon air confus, elle me regarda tendrement et me sourit.

-Je crois que c'est assez d'information pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons retourner à la maison demain matin, ainsi tu pourras mieux te familiariser et peut-être même retrouver la mémoire.

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, puis se retourna et quitta la pièce, suivi de son mari. La blonde (Winry, si je me souviens bien) s'avança vers mon lit. Elle sécha ses larmes et sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu as l'air aussi perdu qu'un chaton qui viens à peine de naître !

Elle me pointa du doigt.

-À partir de demain, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle ! Tu ne retourneras plus jamais dans ce foutu coma !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit. Plutôt énergique, comme fille. Et je suis sûre qu'elle va faire qu'elle a dit. Galère…

Alphonse regarda la porte où Winry était sortie, il me regarda, regarda son frère, et se retourna vers la porte. Il se demandait sûrement s'il devait suivre Winry ou rester ici.

-Vas-y, Al. Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, dit Edward tout en me regardant, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

Hésitant, le plus jeune des deux frères fini par céder et sortit à son tour. Il ne restait plus que ce mystérieux garçon et moi dans la chambre. En sa présence, je me sentais un peu moins perdu, puisque j'avais l'impression de le connaître.

-Alors, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? me demanda-t-il.

-À part ta voix, non.

-Et pourquoi seulement ma voix ?

-Comment est-ce que tu voudrais que je le sache ! J'ai perdu la mémoire, ça devrait être claire maintenant, non ?

Il se tut pendant quelque instant, puis fini par sourire. Il se rapprocha à la vitesse de l'éclair et se pencha vers moi. Pendant quelque seconde, j'ai bien crue qu'il allait m'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il parla, plus joyeux que jamais.

-Alors, soit prête à ce que les choses changent !

Il se redressa et fila vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna.

-Et soit sûre que je vais te faire tomber sous mon charme !

Il partit. J'étais encore plus confuse qu'il y a deux minutes.

…Est-ce seulement moi, ou est-ce qu'ils ont monté la température de la pièce ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis tellement désolée pour le long délai ! J'ai tellement eu un mois chargé que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un seul chapitre ! Toutes mes excuses ! Sincèrement ! « Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu es une paresseuse que tu n'as pas ajouté de chapitre ? » me dit ma conscience. Euh… Bon, c'est vrai que je suis une flémarde, mais j'ai vraiment été occupée ! Enfin, bref, je vais essayer de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres, promis ! Aussi, si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, s'ils me plaisent, ça me fera un plaisir de les incruster dans mon histoire ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais remercier <strong>_Inkbox_**, ma cheerleader préférée, **_Negumi_**, pour ces précieux commentaires et **_My LadyBird_**, notre nouvelle lectrice !**

**À ce propos, je le répète encore une fois, si vous ne comprenez pas certaines expressions, demandez-moi ce que ça veut dire, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous éclairer ! Comme l'expression « Crisser son camps » que j'utilise dans ce chapitre, ça veut dire s'en aller, ou se barrer, si vous préférez. Mais c'est une façon peu poli de le dire. Bref, c'est tout pour cette fois, et au plaisir de vous revoir !**


	8. Retour à la normale, Chapitre 7

Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ma maison était grande. Sérieux, ça ressemblait plus à un château qu'à une maison ! Par contre, le décor du salon et de la cuisine serait peut-être à refaire…

Au sous-sol se trouvait le « laboratoire » de mon beau-père (on m'a dit qu'il était un scientifique). D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais m'y rendre sous aucun prétexte. Au premier étage se trouvait le salon où les escaliers étaient, une salle de bain, la cuisine et la chambre des adultes. Et finalement, au deuxième étage, il y avait trois chambres (la mienne et celles des garçons) et une salle de jeu (où on pouvait y voir des jeux vidéo comme dans les arcades, plusieurs poufs, un ordinateur dernier cri ainsi qu'une table de babyfoot et un jeu de dards). Ma chambre se trouvait au tournant de l'escalier, la chambre à Edward était en face. Quant à celle d'Alphonse et la salle de jeux, ils étaient côte à côte.

Bref, côté habitation, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre.

Côté habitant non plus, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde me traitait au petit oignon. Surtout Lucie, ma mère.

Winry avait tenu sa promesse. Dès mon départ de l'hôpital, elle ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Un peu plus et on allait aux toilettes ensemble !

Grâce à elle, j'ai pu en apprendre un peu plus sur moi-même.

Ce que j'aimais : la musique, le vert, la nature, les endroits calmes et paisibles, les gens honnêtes, la poutine, les toutous, les livres (surtout les mangas), les jeux vidéo, mes amis, ma famille, les animaux, et plein d'autre chose dont je ne me souviens pas.

Ce que je n'aimais pas : la chaleur, les devoirs, les gens hypocrites, la violence, les situations trop compliquées, les amandes, les choses trop féminines, la sueur, la moutarde et Kaname Kuran dans la série « Vampire Knight ».

Selon elle, j'étais curieuse, intelligente, gentille, mais impulsive, indépendante et très tête en l'air.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune peine à croire ce dernier point. Avant même de sortir de l'hôpital, je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

…Est-ce que vous savez combien il y a de marche dans un hôpital ?

Je cois que je vais avoir un bleu sur les fesses….

* * *

><p>-Natsuru, réveille-toi, ma belle, me dit une voix féminine.<p>

Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux, seulement pour les refermer après à cause de la lumière du soleil.

-Allez, debout ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas être en retard pour l'école ?

Me résignant, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et m'assis sur mon lit. Aujourd'hui, je devais retourner à l'école. Heureusement (ou malheureusement ?), je n'avais pas oublié les choses que j'avais apprises à l'école. J'avais seulement oublié les gens autour de moi et les lieux où j'avais déjà été. Et moi-même.

-Habille-toi et viens nous rejoindre en bas, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, me dit ma mère, souriante, juste avant de sortir de ma chambre pour me laisser seule.

Étouffant un bâillement avec ma main, je me dirigeai vers mon garde-robe pour y prendre le premier chandail et le premier jean qui me tombèrent sous la main. Je n'avais jamais été une personne très matinale. Enfin, d'après ma mère.

Après avoir fait mon train-train matinal, je descendis les marches pour me rendre à la cuisine tout en étouffant un bâillement, encore une fois. Comment pouvais-je être aussi fatiguée après avoir dormi pendant un mois ? Mystère…

Un fois rendue, je pus constater que j'étais la dernière à m'être levée. Alphonse, en m'apercevant, me sourit ainsi que ma mère et son mari. Seulement Edward ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée, trop absorbé par ses œufs et son bacon.

Ce fut seulement lorsque je m'assis à table qu'il leva le menton, me sourit discrètement, et retourna à son assiette.

J'entrepris à mon tour de manger ce qu'avait posé ma mère devant moi. Et bien, on peut dire que ma mère est très bonne cuisinière ! Celle-ci, après avoir prit place, rompit le silence.

-Bon, les garçons, je veux que pendant la semaine à venir, et même plus s'il le faut, vous escortiez Natsuru, spécialement toi, Edward, puisque vous avez quelque cours ensemble à l'école.

Voyant comment elle l'avait dit, je ne pense pas que j'avais mon mot à dire. J'allais avoir deux, non TROIS gardes du corps avec moi, peu importe où j'allais. Adieu ma liberté…

Je crois que je n'étais pas la seule à être mécontente puisqu'Edward marmonna quelque chose que je ne pus entendre, fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça tout de même. Quant à Alphonse, il n'avait qu'acquiescé légèrement, le visage impénétrable. Aucune chance de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

><p>Les deux frères furent exactement ce que ma mère leur avait dit. Ils me suivirent partout, sauf aux toilettes, heureusement. Et puisqu'Edward partageait la plupart de mes cours, c'était celui qui m'escortait la majeure partie du temps, excluant Winry, qui ne me quittait pas d'une semelle.<p>

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne passais pas inaperçu. J'imagine que tout le monde savait pour mon coma puisqu'en m'apercevant, il semblait surpris et parlait à son voisin. J'essayais du mieux que je le pouvais de les ignorer et de continuer mon chemin. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Tout en me rendant à ma case, escortée par mes trois gardes du corps, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Tout d'abord, ma famille, qui était pour le moins spéciale. Ma mère me traitait au petit oignon, mon beau-père avec qui je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, puisqu'il est très occupé. Alphonse, qui est un amour, à toujours s'inquiéter pour moi. Et Edward, qui avait, ma foi, un fort caractère. Je dois l'avouer, j'éprouvais des sentiments compliqués à son égard. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne m'attirait pas, mais ses réactions envers moi étaient tellement étranges. Tantôt, il me sourit et la seconde d'après, il a le regard fuyant. Comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Comme si je l'avais fait souffrir. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu lui faire ou lui dire ! J'ai perdu la mémoire, merde !

D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je trouve ce coma et cette perte de mémoire étranges. Et le docteur qui dit n'avoir jamais vu un cas comme le mien…

-Nat, ça va ? me demanda une voix, inquiète.

Sortant de ma rêverie, je levai les yeux. Alphonse me regardait, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Vous voyez ? Toujours inquiet pour moi !

-Oui, je vais bien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, lui dis-je, songeuse.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-J'avais remarqué, me dit-il, moqueur. Ça fait une minute que tu fixes ton casier.

Riant nerveusement, je grattai le derrière de ma tête. Oups.

Alphonse ria encore un peu, puis me sourit. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Surprise, je regardai vers le sol. J'avais cru voir une lueur…. Amoureuse ?

Soudain, Edward poussa un soupir rageur.

-On va rester ici encore longtemps ? dit-il, en colère. J'aimerais bien rentrer, moi !

-Ed, dit Winry, tentant de le calmer.

Apparemment, Edward n'était pas proche de retrouver son calme. Il reprit de plus belle, un sourire méprisant au visage.

-Si vous voulez, on peut vous laisser seul ! Vous me donnez l'impression qu'on dérange.

-Ed ! dit Winry, se mettant en colère à son tour.

Alphonse le regarda, confus. Quant à moi, j'étais plus meurtrie que fâchée. Mon cœur se serra. J'ouvris mon casier, pris mes affaires, les fourrai dans mon sac, et mis mon manteau sur mon dos. Si je restais une minute de plus, j'allais pleurer. Pas question d'avoir l'air misérable.

Un fois ma case fermée, je partis vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Winry m'appelait, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas.

* * *

><p>Mes joues étaient encore rouge dut à la colère, mais surtout à cause de la jalousie. J'avais conscience d'avoir été trop loin, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ma bouche avait bougé toute seule. Mon frère et la fille que j'aime se faisaient les yeux doux. Devant moi ! Comment auriez-vous réagi, à ma place ?<p>

Winry regardait toujours dans la direction où Natsuru avait disparu. Elle était visiblement inquiète. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi, TRÈS en colère. _Shit_.

-EDWARD, ESPÈCE D'ÉPAIX ! me cria-t-elle.

Toujours en colère, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Je savais qu'elle allait m'en reparler plus tard. Avec une clé à molette.

Alphonse regardait lui aussi vers la sortie. Puis, il me regarda, un mélange de confusion et de colère. L'ignorant, je me rendis vers ma case. Mon frère me talonna. Une fois rendu, il me parla, visiblement irrité par mon comportement.

-Ed, pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi ?

Toujours en l'ignorant, je pris mes affaires et ferma mon casier. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la sortie, mon manteau et mon sac sur le dos. Alphonse ne me suivit pas cette fois.

* * *

><p>Nous étions seulement le 7 décembre et pourtant, les rues étaient recouvertes de neige. Tout ce blanc immaculé autour de moi. Je serais sûrement émerveillée par toute cette beauté si je lèverais les yeux. Je marchais dans cette neige, ne prêtant pas attention à ma destination. Un <em>crouch<em> accompagnait chacun de mes pas. Je marchais lentement, très lentement. J'étais plus affectée par ses propos que je n'avait cru.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix, tout d'abord faible, puis qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. C'était la voix à Winry. Elle m'appelait.

Je m'arrêtai, lui permettant de me rejoindre. Quand elle fut à mes côtés, elle se pencha et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, allaitante. Elle avait du courir. Reprenant son souffle, elle se redressa. Mes yeux étaient toujours baissés.

-Tu m'as fait peur, à partir comme ça ! me dit-elle, inquiète. Je pouvais presque « sentir » ses sourcils se froncer.

_Clac_

-Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'à dit cet imbécile. _Clac._ Il va sûrement bientôt tomber dans sa semaine, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

_Clac. Clac._

Réalisant ce que signifiait ce bruit, mes yeux s'agrandirent. Winry ne portait que des pantalons et un chandail. Elle devait mourir de froid ! Il faisait presque -10 degré Celsius !

Relevant les yeux, je pus confirmer mes craintes. Winry se frottait vigoureusement les bras. Ses mains et ses joues étaient tous rouges. Ses dents claquaient. _Clac_.

-Mais t'es folle ! lui criais-je, abasourdie. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi dans cette tenue ?

Je détachais déjà mon manteau pour lui donner, mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _Clac_. Je voulais juste s'avoir si ça allait, c'est tout.

La retournant, je la poussai légèrement dans le dos vers la direction qu'elle était arrivée, à peine une minute plus tôt.

-Je vais très bien, alors retourne tout de suite à l'école, c'est un ordre ! lui dis-je.

Elle ria, répondit d'un « oui, m'dame » et fila.

Soupirant, de la brume sortant de ma bouche, je me retournai et continuai à marcher. Sans trop savoir où j'allais, je marchai pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute avant d'arriver près d'un étang. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cet endroit me semblait familier. J'imagine y avoir souvent été. Avant. M'accroupissant, je pris de la neige dans ma main - après avoir enlevé mon gant - et la laissa fondre doucement. Puis, enlevant mon autre gant, je fis une petit boule dans mes mains et la roulai dans la neige pour en faire une plus grosse. Peu de temps après, une énorme boule de neige s'avait formée. Satisfaite, je repris de la neige dans ma main, pour en faire une plus petite cette fois.

Une fois terminé, je pris la boule, et l'a mis par-dessus l'autre. Plus qu'une seule. J'allais reprendre mon travail quand j'entendis ce son si particulier que fait la neige quand elle se fait piétiner. Relevant la tête, que fut ma surprise de découvrir Alphonse. Sans dire un mot, il s'accroupit à son tour et prit de la neige dans sa main.

Après quelque seconde, il prit le dernier élément manquant et le mit sur le reste de ma sculpture. Puis, il s'éloigna, chercha quelque chose, s'accroupit pour ramasser qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait et revint. Il prit les trois pierres qu'il avait ramassées et les posa sur le bonhomme de neige. Deux pour les yeux, une pour le nez – faute d'avoir une carotte. Moi, pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

Se tournant dans ma direction, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais là, il me sourit, s'approcha et me tendit sa main puisque j'étais toujours accroupie. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, je finis par lui tendre une main hésitante. Il l'a pris et me remis sur pied, comme si je ne pesais pas plus que quelques plumes.

Une fois sur pied, je le remerciai et comme réponse, il me sourit. Je sentis le sang remonté dans mes joues. Mais grâce au froid, mes joues devaient déjà être rouges.

-Ça doit bien faire 5 ans que je n'ai pas fait ça ! me dit-il.

Je le regardai, complètement perdue.

-Faire quoi ? demandais-je.

-Un bonhomme de neige, répondit Alphonse, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, comme s'il se remémorait la dernière fois qu'il en avait fait un.

5 ans. Ça veut dire qu'il devait avoir… 9 ans ? Et il n'en a pas fait depuis ? Eh ben…

Maintenant que j'y pense, il agissait beaucoup plus maturément que les garçons de son âge.

Une idée me vint alors. Et si, pour une fois, il agissait comme un ado de 14 ans ?

Me penchant, je pris de la neige et en fis une boule. Je me levai, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Sans prévenir, je lui lançai ma boule, qui s'écrasa sur son torse. Choqué d'abord, il me regarda pendant quelque seconde, stupéfait, puis il se pencha à son tour pour faire une boule, un sourire vengeur au visage. Le temps qu'il se relève, j'étais déjà partie.

-Hey ! Pas juste ! Reviens ! me cria-t-il, déjà à ma poursuite.

Riant au éclat, je continuai à courir.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! rétorquais-je.

Il ria à son tour et accéléra. Un « _Kya_ » s'échappa de ma bouche alors qu'il me lança son missile, me ratant de deux centimètres. Ainsi commença une épique bataille de boule de neige entre Alphonse et moi-même.

* * *

><p>Pendant une bonne heure, notre guerre avait été très féroce, jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse, complètement épuisé, s'écroule dans la neige, déclarant forfait. Victorieuse, je m'écroulai à mon tour dans la neige, à ses côtés. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous avions juste resté là, sans rien dire, puis, brisant le silence, je parlai.<p>

-Al… ?

-Hm ?

J'hésitai quelque seconde avant de continuer.

-Est… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demandais-je, hésitante.

Sa tête se tourna dans ma direction.

-Oui, bien sûr, me dit-il.

Je marquai une pause, cherchant comment formuler mes pensées.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Edward a agi comme ça, tout à l'heure ?

Il marqua lui aussi une pause, puis se retourna pour regarder le ciel qui, remarquais-je, était devenu sombre. Il soupira.

-J'ai mon idée, mais… (Il marqua une nouvelle pause tout en me regardant). Je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour le confirmer.

Je regardai le ciel dépourvu d'étoile, songeuse.

-Tu crois qu'il me déteste ? lui demandais-je, des larmes se formant au creux de mes yeux.

-Mais non voyons ! me dit-il, sa voix imprégnée de surprise. Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

-Ben, je sais pas. C'est juste que…

J'hésitai un instant avant de poursuivre.

-Je ne sais pas s'il agissait comme ça, avant que je ne perde la mémoire, mais il agit bizarrement. Il est normal et la seconde d'après, il me fuit comme si j'avais la lèpre.

Je me tournai dans sa direction pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir peiné, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dis-moi, est-ce que je lui ai fait quelque chose, soit maintenant ou … avant ?

Il me fit un sourire désolé.

-Je suis désolé, Nat, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Soupirant, je me retournai, les yeux vers le ciel. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels nous ne pouvions entendre que le silence.

-Tu sais, dit Alphonse après un moment, Ed n'a jamais été le genre à raconter grand-chose. Et il n'aime pas quand quelqu'un se mêle de ses affaires, ou même de lui dire quoi faire. (Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres). Il aimerait mieux rester avec un problème que si quelqu'un le règlerait pour lui. (Il se tourna dans ma direction, un sourire coller au visage). Au lieu de me questionner, tu devrais lui poser la question directement.

Après quelque instant, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Tu sais quoi ? lui demandais-je. Je crois que tu as absolument raison.

Je m'assis et tapai dans mes mains.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim ! (Je me tournai dans sa direction). Et si on rentrait ?

Comme réponse, son ventre gargouilla. Il devint écarlate. Je m'esclaffai à cause de sa réaction et il suivit mon exemple peu de temps après.

On se leva. J'allais marcher pour me rendre à la maison quand Alphonse se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Confuse, je m'arrêtai pour le voir ramasser mes gants qui étaient restés dans la neige, à côté du bonhomme de neige. Il revint et se posta devant moi. Il me donna une tape légère sur le front avec mes gants.

-Tête en l'air !

Ce fut à mon tour de devenir rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 ! Enfin ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté, mais disons quand ce moment, cette histoire n'est pas dans mes priorités. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas l'arrêter pour autant. Comme on dit, <strong>_**The show must go on **_**! Bref, j'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ce chapitre, le prochain devrait sortir… quand j'aurais un peu plus d'imagination. Enfin, non, pas que je manque d'imagination, j'ai plutôt, en ce moment, de la misère à le transcrire sur du papier. Ou un clavier. Enfin, vous voyez. Donc, à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton où il est écrit **_**review **_**!**

**Ah oui ! Une dernière chose très importante que j'ai négligée de faire jusqu'ici. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Fullmetal ne m'appartient pas, si c'était le cas, Ed serait dans mon lit en ce moment même !**

… **Et Al serait dans mon placard ! xD**

**« Pas la peine d'en rajouter, les lecteurs ont compris que tu es une grosse perverse ! » me dit ma conscience.**

**D'ailleurs, **_**Kaname Kuran **_**de l'excellente série **_**Vampire Knight**_** ne m'appartient pas non plus. Si je l'aurais créé, vous pouvez être sûre que ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais attribué une mort atroce, du genre le faire éventrer par un poulet. xD **

**« Et en plus, c'est une sadique... »**

**Par contre, Natsuru m'appartient belle et bien, donc si vous voulez vous en servir, demandez le moi d'abord, s'il-vous-plait ! Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !**


	9. Un léger imprévu, Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série **_**Fullmetal Alchemist **_**ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Arakawa Hiromu-san (Kami-sama !) Par contre, Natsuru ainsi que sa mère SONT belle et bien à moi.**

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait faire une (presque) crise de cœur à ma mère parce que nous étions trempés de la tête au pied (étrangement, j'avais une l'impression de déjà vu), m'être changé parce que, justement, j'étais trempée et avoir dévoré mon souper en à peine cinq minutes, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Je me préparais à aller parler à Edward. Du coup, j'imaginais comment l'aborder et plus les minutes passaient, plus les scénarios ressemblaient à une mare de sang (pas littéralement, mais presque). Découragée, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, accompagné par un long soupir.<p>

C'était bien beau, vouloir lui parler, mais que devais-je lui dire ? M'excuser ? Non, je n'avais rien à me reprocher, c'est lui qui avait pété un câble. Lui demander de s'excuser, alors ? D'après ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il allait m'envoyer balader si je lui demandais des excuses. Je ne pouvais non plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Argh ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me prenais la tête pour ça ? Je voulais seulement qu'il m'explique pourquoi je l'avais fâché. Bon, si je reste à cogiter comme ça, rien de bon ne va en sortir. Autant me changer les idées.

Je me levai donc pour aller dans la salle de jeu. En passant devant la chambre d'Alphonse, je l'entendis parler, tout seul. Cédant à ma curiosité, je m'approchai de sa porte et y collai mon oreille gauche. Sa voix devint plus claire.

-Et voilà ! Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je ne voulais pas que les autres se rendent compte que je t'en ai acheté. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai apporté un peu de lait !

Il y eut un petit silence, et Alphonse échappa un petit rire.

-Hey ! Ce ne sont pas mes doigts qu'il faut que tu manges ! Petite coquine !

Okay. Une chose était sûre, Alphonse ne parlait ni tout seul, ni à un humain. Et je ne savais pas qu'on avait un animal de compagnie non plus. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, j'ouvris la porte. Alphonse se trouvait accroupi près de son lit, un petit chaton dans les mains. Un bol de lait se trouvait à côté de lui, ainsi qu'une boîte de croquettes pour chats.

Quand Alphonse remarqua ma présence, il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher le petit chat, bien que ce fût totalement inutile puisque je l'avais déjà vu. Il semblait paniqué.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! me dit-il, nerveux.

-Alors ce n'est pas un chaton que tu as rapporté en douce à la maison et dont personne n'est au courant ? demandais-je.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, elle faisait tellement pitié dans la neige. Et elle n'avait pas de collier non plus… murmura-t-il.

Il y eu un silence. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était le ronronnement du chaton qui se faisait flatter par Alphonse.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Tu vas la garder ? demandais-je pour briser le silence.

Alphonse regarda longuement la chatte qui jouait à présent avec ses doigts avant de répondre.

-J'aimerais bien, mais mon père n'aime pas beaucoup les animaux, dit-il, sa voix remplit de tristesse.

Je regardai à mon tour la petite boule de poil avant de parler.

-Que vas-tu faire, alors ? dis-je.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder.

-J'avais pensé mettre des affiches dans le coin pour retrouver son propriétaire, me dit-il.

-Bonne idée, dis-je, songeuse. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faudra la garder jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire se manifeste.

Alphonse regarda devant lui, à son tour songeur. Je voyais bien qu'il souhaitait que son propriétaire ne se manifeste pas du tout. Il restait quand même un point à éclaircir.

-Est-ce qu'on en parle aux parents ? dis-je.

Alphonse se retourna vivement, une goute de sueur perlant sur son front.

-Non, surtout pas ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Si mon père l'apprend, il serait près à la jeté directement à la rue.

Voyant mon air surpris, il me fit un léger sourire et frotta distraitement l'oreille du chaton. Celle-ci lui montra sa satisfaction en enfonçant ses griffes dans son chandail.

-N'en parle pas à Edward non plus, me dit-il. Si mon frère l'apprend, il…

Alphonse se tût. Une lueur horrifiée passa dans ses yeux.

Ne pas en parler à Edward, donc. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile puisqu'il était fâché contre moi…

Après quelques secondes, j'approchai ma main de la tête de la chatte pour pouvoir la flatter, moi aussi.

-En attendant de trouver son maître, tu as pensé à lui donner un nom ? demandais-je

Il me regarda, puis porta son attention sur le chaton. Son pelage était caramel et elle était recouverte de tâches brunes. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par trouver un nom.

-Caramel ? me dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Je le regardais, exaspérée.

-trop simple ?

-À ton avis ? dis-je, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour trouver des noms…

Je soupirai.

-Tu as une idée ? me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je me mis à mon tour à réfléchir. C'est alors que je remarquai Edward qui passa devant la porte. Il se retourna pour nous regarder. J'avais oublié de fermer la porte. Merde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…

Edward remarqua le chaton qui était toujours dans les bras d'Alphonse.

-…faites…

Son visage passa de la surprise à la colère. Furieux, il s'approcha en vitesse et ses pas faisaient trembler le sol. Alphonse et moi nous regardâmes, inquiets.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla Edward. Qu'est-ce que t'as pris de ramener encore une fois un chat à la maison ! (Alors, ce n'étais pas la première fois…) La dernière fois, il s'avait introduit dans le laboratoire d'Hohenheim et il avait tous casser ! Même si je n'y étais pour rien, il nous à forcé à tous nettoyer !

Alphonse voulut dire quelque chose, mais Edward ne lui laissa pas cette chance.

-Et ne me fait pas le coup où il était gelé et qu'il faisait pitié ! Ça ne marchera pas cette fois ! Remet-le tout de suite où tu l'as trouvé ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

Edward finit par se taire, haletant. Il avait tout dit en un trait. Son visage était tellement rouge de colère que j'avais l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. S'il aurait pu, son regard aurait suffis à tuer Alphonse. Je voulu à mon tour parler, mais je m'arrêtai net. Des bruits de pas venaient du couloir et j'entendis ma mère nous appeler.

-Les enfants ? Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu Edward hurler… dit-elle inquiète.

Alphonse ouvra de grands yeux et Edward devint blême. Je me mis à paniquer.

Alphonse s'empressa de cacher le bol de lait et la boîte de croquettes sous son lit. Edward devint rigide comme une planche ! Quant à moi, sous le coup de la panique et de l'adrénaline, je pris la petite chatte, sautai sur le lit d'Alphonse et cachai sous les couvertures.

Ma mère apparut devant le seuil de la porte juste au moment où je cachais la queue qui dépassait. Ne savant pas quoi faire, je me contentais de sourire nerveusement. Les sourcils de ma mère se froncèrent.

-Il y a-t-il un problème, Lucie ? lui demanda Alphonse, le plus naturellement possible.

Edward resta où il était, c'est-à-dire le dos tourné à ma mère, et me regarda fixement. Intimidée, je baissai le regard, pour m'apercevoir qu'une touffe de poil dépassait des couvertures. Je m'empressai de cacher à nouveau la queue du chaton.

-Non, il n'y a aucun problème, dit ma mère. C'est seulement que j'ai entendu Edward crier, et je suis venue voir pourquoi.

Alphonse ria nerveusement.

-Oui… Euh… En fait…

Alphonse pataugeait et ma mère le regarda, de plus en plus suspecte. Je décidai d'aller à son secours.

-En fait, dis-je, Edward a eu une mauvaise note à l'école !

C'était la première chose qui me passa par la tête. Edward me regarda, l'air de dire « C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? ». Ma mère aussi me regarda, encore plus suspecte que tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, Edward est toujours premier au classement, dit-elle.

Oups. Ça, je l'ignorais. Comment j'aurais pu deviner ? Edward n'a vraiment pas une tête de premier de classe ! D'ailleurs, il dut lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il me fusilla du regard. J'essayai du mieux que je le pouvais de l'ignorer.

-Oui, peut-être, mais tu vois, il a eu une mauvaise note en… en… en art plastique ! finis-je par dire.

Ma mère dut me croire puisque son regard suspect disparut.

-Je vois, dit-elle. C'est vrai qu'Edward n'a jamais de très bonne note dans cette matière…

Edward devint rouge. Il se retourna vers ma mère.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Cet abruti qui me sert de professeur ne voit pas mon talent artistique ! s'écria-t-il.

Alphonse pouffa de rire.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton professeur qui soit le problème, dit-il, avant de rire de plus belle.

Edward se retourna, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Je voyais presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Ni pouvant plus, je me mis à mon tour à rire. Si vous auriez vu sa tête !

Chose assez incroyable, il devint encore plus rouge. De colère ou d'embarras, j'imagine. Il poussa un juron, s'assit et… bouda. Ç'a eu pour effet de me faire encore plus rire.

Ma mère esquiva un petit sourire.

-Bon, puisque tout va bien, je suppose que je peux vous laisser ? dit-elle. Sans attendre notre réponse, elle sortit de la chambre d'Alphonse.

Essuyant les larmes de rite qui s'avaient formé au coin de ses yeux, Alphonse se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Maintenant que ma mère était partit, je pus enfin retirer les couvertures qui cachaient le chaton. Celle-ci, prenant conscience de sa liberté, se précipita sur les cuisses d'Alphonse, pour s'y coucher confortablement. Alphonse reprit machinalement ses caresses.

Pendant près de cinq minutes, personne ne parla. Un silence de mort s'était abattu. Alphonse était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Edward était toujours assis par terre, persistant dans son boudage, et moi, eh bien, disons que je ne savais pas trop où me mettre. Ce silence me rendait mal à l'aise.

Une fois les cinq minutes écoulées, la chatte décida qu'elle en avait assez des caresses d'Alphonse. Elle se leva, sauta en bas du lit et vint se planter devant Edward. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle miaula. Son miaulement aurait pu signifier quelque chose comme « Mais pourquoi tu boudes tout seul dans ton coin, tête de poisson ? ». Elle sauta ensuite sur ses genoux, et s'y coucha confortablement.

Edward la regarda quelque instant, ne savant pas quoi faire, puis, doucement, posa délicatement ses doigts sur son crâne. Le chaton ferma ses yeux automatiquement et poussa sur la main d'Edward. Celui-ci fini par lui caresser délicatement la tête.

Je souris. L'image qu'ils projetaient était tellement attendrissante. Edward releva doucement la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Il détourna aussitôt la tête, et son teint devint écarlate. Je baissai le regard et je sentis à mon tour mes joues devenir rouge. Alphonse choisit ce moment pour parler.

-Alors, as-tu trouvé un nom ? dit-il.

Ça me prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il reprenait la conversation que nous avions eue avant qu'Edward ne nous interrompe. Je relevai la tête et regardai Alphonse. J'ouvris la bouge pour parler.

-Halina.

Je refermai la bouge. Je n'avais pas parlé. Et les lèvres d'Alphonse n'avaient pas bougé non plus. Et à moins que je sois folle et que la chatte est parlée, il ne restait qu'une personne de suspecte. Je me tournai vers Edward. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Son nom. Elle pourrait s'appeler Halina, dit-il.

Je sentis Alphonse bouger sur le lit.

-Si tu lui donne un nom, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien qu'on l'a garde ? demanda-t-il, sa voix plein d'espoir.

Edward dévia sa tête vers le côté, ses joues légèrement teintées de rose, et parla du bout des lèvres.

-Seulement si vous cherchez son maître pour lui rendre.

Mon visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Va pour Halina, alors !

* * *

><p>Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai encore laissé mon frère s'en sortir aussi facilement. Je suis sûr que son stupide chaton va encore une fois me créer plein d'ennuie. Mais bon, du moment que les parents ne sont pas au courant…<p>

Nous avons donc conclus d'un commun accord que la seule personne qui serait au courant pour la chatte serait Winry. Ben oui, il faut bien mettre un numéro de téléphone sur les affiches. Nous ne pouvons quand même pas mettre le nôtre ! Si son maître appellerait pendant que nous serions à l'école, nous serions bien avancé, tiens !

D'ailleurs, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous n'envoyons pas Hal… la boule de poil directement chez Winry, pour éviter de nous faire prendre. Et bien, c'est simple. Den, le chien de Winry et mamie Pinako, n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Personnellement, ça met égal. Je dirais même que ça m'arrangerais. Mais Al serait dévasté par la tristesse et Nat… elle m'en voudrait toute sa vie, je crois. Ça n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses entre nous. Ça les empirerait, au contraire. Ce serait comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Très mauvaise idée.

Parlant de Nat, il faut absolument que je recolle les pots cassés. Je m'étais juré d'arranger les choses entre nous, et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est les empirer ! Si j'aurais pu fermer ma grande gueule aussi ! Quoi de mieux pour draguer la fille qu'on aime qu'en lui balançant des vacheries à la figure ! C'est connu !

Mais j'ai rien pu y faire. Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas ! C'est comme une balle de fusil. Une fois le projectile lancé, on ne peut pas la faire dévier. À moins d'avoir des supers pouvoirs. Mais on s'égare du sujet, là.

Bref, je n'ai pas pu contenir ma colère. Si au moins je ne l'aurais pas déversé sur Nat, les choses seraient différentes.

…Si ça se trouve, elle me déteste peut-être ! Et elle est en train de jeter son dévoué sur Al ! Vous imaginez ? Mon frère et Nat, ensemble ! Ce serait un cauchemar ! Une calamité ! Un désastre ! Ils joueraient aux amourettes devant moi ! S'ils devaient s'embrasser en ma présence, je ne crois pas que je ne crois pas que je le supporterais. D`ailleurs, si je devais entendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul bruit suspect venant d'une de leur chambre lorsqu'ils seraient seuls… Je préfère ne pas y penser …

Juste penser au fait que Nat se fasse toucher par un autre homme, j'ai comme une subite envie de meurtre…

Il faut dire que Nat n'a rien d'un laideron, alors c'est normal qu'elle puisse se faire courir après. Sur ce point, je peux totalement comprendre. Sa personnalité n'est pas la seule chose qui m'a attiré, chez elle. Avec ses longs cheveux couleur de jais, ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan, ses lèvres légèrement rosées, qui sont aussi douces que de la soie, sa peau couleur crème, ses toutes petites mains, sérieux, les miennes sont deux fois leurs grosseurs, et ses longues jambes. Et, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle est très bien proportionnée…

…Je vous interdis de dire que je suis un pervers ! Ou de le penser, d'ailleurs ! C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir ce genre de pensée ! Nommer-moi un seul homme qui n'a jamais eu une seule fois dans sa vie une pensée sexuelle à propos du corps d'une femme ! Je vous défis d'en trouver un !

…Bon, je suis en tain de devenir fou. Je me parle comme si quelqu'un pouvait entendre mes pensées…

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un rire. Je me retournai vers le seuil de ma porte. Mon frère s'y trouvait.

-Tu devrais mettre une caméra dans ta chambre. Je suis sûr que tu trouverais très drôle toutes les réactions que tu peux avoir quand tu crois qu'il n'y a personne autour de toi.

Al ria de nouveau et vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit. J'y étais moi-même assis.

-Je te jure ! Un seconde, tout va bien, tu as l'air normal, et paf! la seconde d'après, tu deviens rouge comme une tomate et tu te prends la têtes dans tes mains ! me dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Merde ! Pourquoi je ne pense jamais à fermer ma porte moi ? Embarrassé, je baissai la tête et changeai de sujet.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé surveiller la boule de poil, toi ? dis-je, légèrement (légèrement mon œil!) énervé.

-J'ai demandé à Natsuru de s'occuper d'Halina le temps que je venais te parler, me dit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Un silence tomba. Il voulait me parler. Super. Voyant son air sérieux qui était revenu, je me doutais bien qu'il n'allait pas me parler de la neige qui tombait dehors. Et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il voulait me parler d'une certaine fille qui se trouvait à à peine 5 mètres de ma chambre.

-Tu sais, Ed, tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour cacher tes sentiments.

Bon, ça comme bien ! Voyons voir qu'est-ce qu'il va nous sortir ensuite…

-Et il ne faut pas avoir ton Q.I. pour comprendre pourquoi tu t'es fâché cette après-midi.

Je n'aime vraiment pas où cette conversation - ou plutôt son monologue – s'en va comme ça…

-Au début, je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça au paravent. Mais le jour où elle a repris conscience, quand Lucie nous présentait et qu'elle s'est souvenue de ton nom, j'avais une boule dans la gorge. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était de la tristesse que je ressentais, mais j'ai ensuite senti un feu qui brûlait dans mes entrailles. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais de la colère qui m'envahissait ! J'étais jaloux.

À ces mots, il se tourna vers moi.

-De toi, finit-il.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Il était amoureux. De notre belle-sœur. J'avais déjà évoqué le fait qu'elle soit peut-être en train de s'intéresser à lui, mais s'il était déjà amoureux d'elle, ça ne prendrait pas de temps avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble…

Alphonse se retourna et continua à parler.

-Je sais bien que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Mais je ne vais pas pour autant te la laisser ! Je l'aurais peut-être fait si tu serais la personne qu'il lui faut, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

Il baissa la tête et ses cheveux couvrirent ses yeux. Je ne pus voir son expression.

-Je ne veux plus jamais la voir aussi triste… murmura-t-il. Il parla tellement faiblement que j'eue du mal à l'entendre.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de ma chambre.

Il venait de me déclarer la guerre.

Mais je n'avais aucune intention de la perdre.

* * *

><p><strong>Wouh ! Edward se met en mode sérieux ! Attention, ça va chauffer ! Bref, j'ai enfin posté le chapitre 8 (y'étais temps !) et j'ai tellement d'inspiration pour la suite que vous devriez avoir le prochain chapitre au plus tard dans 2 semaines ! Wout ! Menu au prochain chapitre : Noël ! C'est assez spéciale d'écrire sur Noël alors que nous sommes au début juin… Parlant de juin, c'est ma fête demain (le 5 juin) ! J'ai tellement pas hâte d'avoir 18 ans …. Si ça serait juste de moi, je resterais une adolescente toute ma vie ! Héhé… <strong>

**Sur ce, on se revoit au prochain chapitre (jespère !) et pour cadeau de fête, ça serait bien un petit review, non ?**

… **Tiens, c'est étrange, ma conscience ne parle pas aujourd'hui. Elle doit être en vacances ! (ou morte dans un coin sombre de ma chambre de bain….)**

**Bref, à la prochaine !**


	10. La chasse aux cadeaux, Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** ne sont pas à moi… Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas…**

* * *

><p>Ça faisait une semaine qu'Halina était dans les parages. Il y a bien eu quelque fois où elle se mettait (et NOUS mettait) dans des situations délicates, mais heureusement, sa présence reste toujours inconnu auprès des parents.<p>

Ça faisait aussi une semaine qu'Edward et Alphonse agissaient bizarrement un envers l'autre. Des fois, ils se fusillaient du regard, d'autre fois, ils s'ignoraient complètement. J'ai bien essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Alphonse, mais il m'a simplement souri et m'a dit que c'étais, et je cite, un « problème d'homme ». Des plans pour me mélanger encore plus…

Les choses entre Edward et moi étaient revenus plus ou moins normal. Il n'était plus fâché contre moi, ou du mois, s'il l'était, il le cachait très bien. On se reparlait et parfois, on s'obstinait, mais rien de majeur.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé du dernier incident. Et j'avais l'impression que si j'en parlais, je ne ferais que le gêner. Autant fermer ma trappe.

En descendant les escaliers, je perçu une légère odeur de viande. Ma mère devait faire le souper. J'allai donc dans la cuisine pour lui offrir mon aide. Une fois rendu, je vis ma mère s'affairer pour préparer la nourriture.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider, maman ? demandais-je.

Je l'a vis tressauter légèrement et se retourner. Je dus la surprendre. Elle me sourit.

-Avec plaisir, mon amour ! dit-elle.

Je commençais à m'habitué a tous ces petits surnoms affectifs qu'elle me donnait. Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Elle regarda autour pour me trouver une tâche à exécuter.

-Ah ! finit-elle par dire. Tu pourrais couper les légumes.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les poivrons et les oignons pour les couper. Je sortis un couteau et une planche avant de m'affairer à ma tâche.

-Que le temps passe vite ! dit ma mère. Bientôt Noël. Déjà !

Je m'arrêtai cinq secondes avant de continuer mon travail. Elle avait raison. Nous étions le 14 décembre. Dans moins de deux semaines, c'était Noël. Ma mère se retourna vers moi, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle sautillait presque sur place.

-Tu dois être excitée ! me dit-elle. Tu as toujours adorée Noël.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Je ne crois pas qu'aucun enfant n'aime pas Noël, lui dis-je.

Elle ria doucement et me regarda tendrement.

-C'est vari. Mais tu aimais Noël encore plus que les autres enfants. Tu trouvais ça magique ! me dit-elle. En fait, tu croyais encore au père Noël quand tu avais 10 ans !

Je continuai à sourire. Les derniers évènements, que ce soit ma perte de mémoire ou ma querelle avec Edward, m'avait beaucoup ébranlé. Parler de choses normales avec une personne chaleureuse, ça m'apaisait. En plus, à chaque fois que je parlais avec ma mère, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur moi-même et sur mon passé. C'était réconfortant.

-Vraiment ? lui demandais-je.

Elle ria légèrement.

-Oui ! En fait, j'aurais voulu te dire la vérité bien avant tes 10 ans, mais ton père m'en a empêché, il disait qu'il fallait te laisser décider par toi-même si tu y croyais ou non, me dit-elle, un sourire nostalgique illuminant son voyage. Il faut dire qu'il imitait à merveille le père Noël !

Je m'arrêtai nette dans ma tâche. Je ravalai ma salive et me tournai doucement vers ma mère, nerveuse.

-Mon père… est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux m'en parler ? finis-je par dire.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, surprise, puis me sourit.

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? me dit-elle gentiment.

Je la regardai, droit dans les yeux.

-Comment était-il ? lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda elle aussi dans les yeux, mais son regard sembla lointain.

-Il était un merveilleux père. Un merveilleux mari aussi, d'ailleurs ! Il était toujours attentionné et plein d'égard envers toi. Tu étais sa fille chérie ! Tu valais tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. (Elle me sourit). À mes yeux aussi. S'il aurait pu, je suis sûre qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour la tienne.

Elle tût quelque instant, se rappelant sûrement des souvenirs.

Je buvais chacune de ses paroles. Une boule s'était formée au creux de ma gorge.

-Il avait toujours voulu avoir une petite fille. Imagine sa joie quand nous t'avions eu ! Il adorait t'habiller en princesse. (Elle ria doucement). Je me souviens encore du choc qu'il a eu quand, du jour au lendemain, tu es devenue un vrai garçon manqué !

Elle se tût de nouveau. Je réussi à trouver ma voix pour lui poser une question.

-Comment est-il mort ?

Ses yeux devinrent tristes, mais son sourire resta.

-Un cancer. Du cerveau. Quand les médecins l'ont découvert, c'était déjà trop tard. Ils ont tout fait pour le guérir, mais… (Elle ravala un sanglot). Ça fait plus de trois ans, maintenant.

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol. _Ploc_. Je touchai ma joue avec mes doigts. J'y sentis un liquide froid. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'arrêter. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge.

Avant même qu'une autre larme puisse atteindre le sol, des bras chaleureux m'entourèrent. Ma mère m'enlaça. Je passai timidement mes mains dans son dos et, ni pouvant plus, pleurai comme une petite fille dans ses bras. Sa main caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Elle parla et sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle aussi, elle pleurait.

-Plus les jours passent et plus tu lui ressembles. Tu as les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux et le même caractère de cochon !

Elle ria doucement et me serra plus fort contre elle.

-Il serait tellement fière de toi…

Et nous restions ainsi, pleurant l'une contre l'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'en pleurant, tout le poids qui me pesait sur les épaules disparaissait. Je me sentais légère comme une plume. Et je me sentais en sécurité, dans ses bras. Je me sentais comme une petite fille se faisant bercer par sa mère.

Évidemment, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et mon moment de tendresse n'allait pas être différent. Doucement. Elle relâcha son étreinte et sécha ses larmes, et les miennes au passage. Elle prit mes légumes, les mit en accompagnement pour le poulet, et fourra le tout dans le four. Elle m'invita à mettre la table avec elle.

-Tu sais, me dit-elle, ton père me manque encore aujourd'hui, mais j'ai décidé d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aimer à nouveau. Et c'est comme ça que Van est entré dans ma vie.

Elle me sourit tendrement. Je pus voir tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais je pouvais aussi voir que mon père avait une place dans son cœur. Et merde, j'ai encore envie de pleurer.

Ravalant mes larmes qui ne s'étaient même pas encore formés, ma mère poussa une petit cri de surprise.

-J'ai presque oublié ! me dit-elle.

Je la regardai, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Dans une semaine, Van et moi allons partir pour les États-Unis à cause de son travail. Ça durera neuf jours, alors nous serons de retour pour le nouvel an. E comme je sais comment sont les adolescents, nous allons vous donner vos cadeaux avant de partir au lieu d'après. Alors ne prévoie rien Vendredi prochain, d'accord ?

Super ! Je vais recevoir mes cadeaux avant Noël !

…Oh non ! Je n'ai pas de cadeaux à donner, moi ! Argh !

* * *

><p>J'avais découvert une autre facette de ma personnalité : j'étais économe. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, puisque des cadeaux, ça ne tombe pas du ciel.<p>

Après ma conversation avec ma mère, j'avais attrapé à la voler le téléphone sans fil et je m'avais réfugié dans ma chambre pour téléphoner à Winry. Ben oui, à qui d'autre voudriez-vous que je demande conseil pour choisir des cadeaux ? Bon, j'avoue que trouver un cadeau pour ma mère et mon beau père n'était pas bien compliqué. Une bouteille de parfum, des outils, et le tour est joué. Par contre, en ce qui concernait Edward et Alphonse, je n'avais aucune espèce d'idée de quoi leur acheté.

Donc, après un coup de fil qui dura une bonne heure (en fait, les deux coups de fil, puis que j'ai du aller manger après les 15 premières minutes), nous avions décidé de nous retrouver à 13 heure tapante le lendemain au centre commercial.

Après avoir raccroché, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et poussai un long soupire. La journée de demain promettait d'être longue…

* * *

><p>-Et celui-là ?<p>

-Hum… Non, trop moche.

-Celui-là, alors ?

-Non, trop chic !

Je poussai un soupire de rage. Ça faisait une heure qu'on tournait en rond comme des truites dans le centre d'achat pour trouver un magasin, mais Winry les déclinait tous ! Je vous jure, cette fille est trop sélective !

N'en pouvant plus, je lui empoignai le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle se retourna vers moi, surprise.

-Ça fait une heure qu'on marche, ça te dirait de faire une pose ? lui demandais-je, tout sourire.

Je n'en avais pas l'air, mais j'étais épuisée ! Essayé de suivre la cadence de Winry.

-D'accord, si tu veux. Il y a justement un banc, là-bas, me dit-elle, en pointant vers un banc libre.

Je m'y précipitais pour m'y asseoir. Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Et c'est un miracle d'en avoir trouvé un vide avec toute la foule de gens qu'il y a, ici. Le temps que Winry me rejoigne, j'étais déjà en train de me masser les mollets. Elle prit place à mes côtés.

-Si tu voulais qu'on s'arrête, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt !

Ouais, ben, j'ai essayé, figure toi ! Mais une fois Winry dans un centre commercial, , aucune chance de l'arrêter. La seule fois où j'ai eu un semblant de pause, c'étais pour qu'elle regarde, ou plutôt pour qu'elle admire ce qu'il y avait derrière une vitrine d'un magasin de mécanique. Allez voir pourquoi…

-C'est bien beau, d'essayer de trouver un magasin, mais ça m'aiderait peut-être si tu me parlais un peu de leur goût, pour que je puisse savoir QUOI leur acheter, tu vois ? lui dis-je, me retournant pour la regarder.

Elle croisa ses jambes et réfléchit.

-Et bien, Alphonse aime les animaux, finit-elle par dire.

J'eue un sourire sarcastique.

-Oui, j'ai cru remarquer. Autre chose ?

-Euh… bien, je crois qu'il aime lire aussi.

On ne peut pas être plus vague !

-De toute manière, je suis sûre que peu importe ce que tu vas lui donner, il sera content !

-Peut-être, mais ça ne m'aide pas à savoir quoi lui acheter…

Nous poussions un soupire commun.

-Et sinon, pour Edward ? lui demandais-je.

Elle ouvra de grands yeux et se tût pendant quelques secondes.

-Euh… Il aime manger ? me dit-elle, peu sûre de sa réponse.

Je la regardai, incrédule. Elle voulait que je lui achète un gâteau, peut-être ? Voyant ma réaction, elle s'empressa de trouver autre chose.

-Je sais ! Il adore le rouge ! dit-elle, souriante.

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, j'ai cru remarquer que presque tous ses effets personnels étaient rouges. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas quoi lui acheter. Soupirant, je regardai autour de moi pour me donner des idées. Je remarquai alors un magasin de vêtement. Avec ça, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Je me levai donc pour m'y rendre.

-Hey ! Tu vas où, comme ça ? me dit Winry en se levant.

Je continuai à me frayer un chemin dans la foule.

-Attends-moi !

Elle m'emboita le pas. Une fois rendu à l'intérieur, je regardai autour pour savoir où commencer à chercher. À gauche, les vêtements pour Hommes, à droite, les vêtements pour Femmes. Et bien, je crois qu'on va aller à droite !

…Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de plaisanter ?

En m'éloignant vers la gauche, j'entendis Winry murmurer dans sa barbe.

-Du linge… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

Elle me suivit pour chercher elle aussi de son côté. Après quelques minutes, je finis par trouver le cadeau parfait pour Edward. Il ne restait plus que celui d'Alphonse, dont j'avais déjà ma petite idée.

J'allai prendre ledit cadeau quand j'entendis mon nom. Je me retournai pour me retrouver nez à nez (ou plutôt, nez à menton) avec la dernière personne au monde que j'aurais voulu croiser à ce moment-là. Deviner qui ?

-Nat ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Edward se tenait en face de moi, surpris. Je peux savoir pourquoi il est toujours là au mauvais moment ? D'abord le chat et maintenant ça ? Tuez-moi, quelqu'un !

Je ris bêtement tout en me déplaçant subtilement vers la gauche pour lui cacher son futur cadeau. Je souris nerveusement.

-Rien, je me cherchais du linge, c'est tout, lui dis-je, tout en faisant mine de fouiller dans l'étalage.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Dans l'allée des hommes ? me demanda-t-il.

Merde. J'avais complètement oublié où j'étais. Voulant changer de sujet, je me retournai pour le regarder le plus innocemment possible.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se gratta le derrière de la tête. Il semblait gêné.

-Je m'apprêtais à rentrer.

-Tu es allé magasiner ?

-Hum…

Ouf, ma technique a marché. S'il aurait fallu qu'il sache que je lui achète un cadeau, bye-bye l'effet de surprise.

C'est alors que je remarquai le sac qu'il avait dans les mains.

-C'est quoi, ça ? lui demandais-je, lui montrant le sac d'un signe de tête.

Il souleva le sac pour le regarder.

-Oh, ça, c'est…

Tout d'un coup, Edward devint rouge écarlate et s'empressa de cacher son sac derrière son dos.

-R-rien, c'est rien du tout ! Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais faut que j'y aille. Salut !

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque en courant.

…Quel mouche l'a piqué ?

Winry choisit ce moment pour revenir.

-Désolée, Nat, mais j'ai rien trouvé de potable. De ton côté ?

Elle attendit ma réponse, mais je ne pus lui en fournir une. J'étais encore stupéfaite de la réaction d'Edward.

-Nat, ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je finis par sortir de ma transe.

-Oui… Oui, je vais bien.

Je pris l'article que je convoitais et me rendis à la caisse, Winry sur mes talons.

-C'est ça que tu prends ? Pas mal.

Je lui souris. Il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau pour mes parents et le tour était joué.

J'avais déjà hâte à Vendredi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Comme promis, je l'ai posté avant les deux semaines écoulées ! <strong>

…**Bon, je sais quand France, il doit être prêt de 22h, mais c'est quand même avant demain. Donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus long, mais j'ai finalement décidé de mettre la deuxième partie dans l'autre chapitre. Alors pour l'instant, vous avez ce petit chapitre. D'ailleurs, j'ai presque failli avoir du retard puisque j'étais malade comme un chien (je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs) et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire, mais je me suis forcé pour vous !**

**Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je réponds au review ! Ça se pourrait que je le fasse à l'avenir, si j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à dire !**

_**MyLadyBird **_**: **Merci ! :D Et moi aussi j'aime bien _Caramel_ comme nom, mais je voulais un nom plus original ! En fait, je suis complètement poche pour trouver des noms, alors je me casse toujours la tête. (C'était pareil pour le nom de Natsuru. Si vous vous demandez d'où il vient, j'ai (un peu) copié le nom d'un personnage du manga _Family complex_ de _Tsuda Mikiyo-san_)

Et si tu trouve que la fin ressemble au roman _Les Liaison Dangereuses_, ben, c'est une pure coïncidence puisque je n'ai jamais lu ce livre ! En fait, je n'en n'ai même jamais entendu parler !

**Bref, sur ce, au prochain chapitre, et ma maladie partira plus vite avec un review comme remède ! :D**


	11. Deux nouvelles surprises, Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : Non, Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas. Vous pouvez être sûr que si ça serait le cas, je n'aurais pas montré Edward au monde entier, je l'aurais gardé pour moi toute seule. Mwahahahahaha ! **

…**Hehum, reprenons notre sérieux. **

**Bref, sur ces merveilleux mots (tordus) de l'auteure (complètement cinglée), bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Tapant nerveusement du pied, mâchouillant le bout de mon crayon, j'attendais. J'attendais que ce cours interminable se finisse pour retrouver la liberté. Liberté qui durera deux semaines.<p>

La semaine avait passé à une vitesse folle, et nous étions enfin Vendredi. Regardant l'horloge, je vis qu'il ne restait que 5 petites minutes avant que cette insoutenable attente ne finisse. Et je voyais bien que je n'étais pas la seule à attendre avec impatience. Les autres jeunes étaient aussi fébriles que je ne l'étais. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait le feu aux fesses tellement on se tortillait sur nos chaises.

Monsieur Falman, notre professeur de Chimie, faisait tout en son pouvoir pour nous calmer, ou du moins, nous empêcher de nous enfuir en courant avant que la cloche ne retentisse.

Délaissant le bout de mon crayon pour le faire cogner sur ma table à la place, je soupirais. Certes, j'avais hâte que les vacances commencent, mais le seul hic, c'étais que ma mère et son mari partaient demain et ne reviendraient que pour le jour de l'an.

Pendant la semaine qui venait de passer, ma mère et moi avions eu plusieurs autres conversations concernant mon passé. En fait, nous avons pris l'habitude que, un peu avant le souper, je venais l'aider et nous discutions pendant de longues minutes. Comme ça, j'avais appris plein de petits moments cocasses de mon passé. Allant de ma petite enfance jusqu'à mon adolescence.

Elle me parla de ma première débarque en vélo. Je perdais tellement de sang que ma mère, sous le coup de la panique, m'avait emmenée à l'hôpital.

De la fois où elle avait été convoquée par le directeur de l'école parce que j'avais mis une grenouille dans les cheveux d'un professeur que je n'aimais pas.

Ou encore la fois où j'avais déclaré ma flamme à un garçon et que celui-ci m'avait complètement ridiculisée. Je m'étais alors vengée en lui faisant manger de la boue. Le petit garçon ne m'a plus jamais parlée après.

Et puisqu'on était dans les festivités, elle m'avait parlée de mes Noëls passés.

La première fois que mon père s'avait déguisé en père-Noël, quand j'avais 3 ans, j'en avais tellement eu peur que je me suis mise à pleurer et que je suis restée inconsolable tout le reste de la soirée.

Quand j'avais 7 ans, voulant savoir ce qu'était mes cadeaux avant le soir de Noël, je l'ai avais ouvert la veille pendant que je croyais que mes parents dormaient, pour me rendre compte que les cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous l'arbre de Noël n'étaient que des boîtes de cartons vides.

Et la dernière année où j'ai cru au père-Noël, soit quand j'avais 10 ans, voulant lui faire plaisir, je lui avais mis des biscuits et un verre de lait sous l'arbre. Mais puisqu'il faisait sombre et que je croyais qu'il n'allait pas les voir, j'avais mis une chandelle à côté. Le problème, c'est que l'arbre a pris feu. Heureusement qu'il y avait un extincteur dans la maison, sinon elle aurait elle aussi parti en cendre.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que, cette année allait être le premier Noël que j'allais passer sans ma mère.

Tout à coup, la cloche sonna, me faisant sursauter. Autour de moi, les gens se précipitaient vers la sortie, enfin libre.

-Et n'oubliez pas vos rapports de laboratoire. Aucun retard ne sera toléré ! dit M. Falman, tentant de se faire comprendre par les jeunes qui, eux, ne pensaient qu'à une chose : sortir.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je ramassai mes effets pour les mettre dans mon sac. Me levant, je vis qu'Edward m'attendait dans le cadre de la porte. La règle selon laquelle mes demi-frères devaient me suivre partout était toujours de vigueur.

Le rejoignant, nous nous dirigions vers les casiers.

-Alors, dis-je, pour briser le silence, qu'as-tu prévu pour les vacances ?

Ma voix résonna dans le couloir maintenant vide.

-Ben, dit Edward, Al et moi avions prévus d'aller faire du ski la semaine prochaine.

On commençait à entendre les voix – ou plutôt les cris de joie – des élèves qui se dépêchaient de mettre leur manteau pour enfin sortir de l'école qu'ils ne verront que l'année prochaine.

-Du ski… marmonnais-je.

Edward me regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Veux-tu venir ? me demanda-t-il. Tu pourrais avoir ta première expérience avec nous.

Nous venions d'entrer dans les couloirs où étaient les casiers et où tout le joli monde qui s'y trouvait jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Je me tournis vers Edward, mon visage affichant un air faussement offensé.

-Et comment pourrais-tu savoir que je n'ai jamais fait de ski de ma vie ? plaisantais-je. Si ça se trouve, je suis peut-être une championne dans ce domaine !

Edward me regarda d'un air moqueur, et un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? lui dis-je, tentant de garder mon sérieux.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, Nat ! me dit-il, un sourire en coin. Tu m'as dit toi-même que t'as toujours voulu en faire, mais que ta mère t'en empêchait, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais, ne trouvant rien, la referma. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

Avant d'arriver à ma case (soit, environ 15 secondes), un silence s'installa. Pendant que je prenais mes affaires (manteau, bottes, sac à dos, devoirs que mes professeurs (cruels) nous avaient donnés pour les vacances de Noël (maudits soient-ils)), Edward attendait patiemment que je ramasse tout ce bazar. (N.D.A. : Wow ! Edward, patient ? Mais c'est un miracle !)

Un fois fini, nous nous dirigions vers son casier.

-D'accord, finis-je par dire.

-Hum ? fit Edward, ne m'aillant pas entendu à cause de tout ce boucan autour de nous.

Soupirant, je répétais, cette fois plus fort.

-J'ai dit d'accord ! criais- je presque. Je me repris, moins fort. Je veux bien venir avec vous…

Nous étions rendus à destination. Edward composa son code et, une fois fait, ouvrit sa case et se tourna vers moi.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit, me dit-il, son sourire moqueur qui était revenu.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je sais très bien que tu m'as entendue ! lui dis-je.

Il se contenta de rire et de copier ce que j'avais faut quelques secondes plus tôt. Je m'accotai sur le casier voisin en attendant.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à skier, me dit-il.

Ce fût mon tour d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, oui, Edward. Oui, oui…

Il mit son manteau, puis son sac sur ses épaules, et ferma sa case.

-Je suis sérieux ! me dit-il. Je pourrais même t'apprendre comme faire du _snowboard_.

-Je risque plus d'être blessée si je te laisse m'appr…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Edward mit sa main derrière ma tête et me plaqua contre son torse. Je sentais sa chaleur émaner de lui et je perçus une légère odeur de shampoing s'échapper des ses cheveux tressés. Mes joues me brûlèrent.

Avant même que je puisse penser à me dégager, Edward parla à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans mon dos.

-Avez-vous fini des vous bagarrer ? dit-il, TRÈS énervé.

À chaque mot, sa poitrine cognait contre mon oreille.

-Vous bousculez tout le monde autour de vous.

Il y eu un ricanement derrière moi.

-T'as entendu, Sam ? On a dérangé les deux tourtereaux !

Le prétendu Sam ricana à son tour.

-Et en plus, c'est des lesbiennes ! Regarde, Mike, avec les cheveux aussi longs, le blond ne peut être qu'une fille !

Les deux pouffèrent de nouveau.

Je sentis le corps d'Edward devenir rigide. Je levai la tête vers son visage pour y voir que sa mâchoire était crispée et qu'il avait un regard noir qui me glaça le sang. Si les deux comiques ne partaient pas, ils allaient y goûter.

Justement, j'en entendis un déglutir (je n'aurais pas su dire lequel).

-Allez, viens Sam, ils sont pas nets, ces deux- là.

J'entendis ensuite des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Je sentis son corps se détendre et je l'entendis soupirer. Mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-Euh… Ed ? tentais-je. Tu peux me lâcher ? J'ai un peu chaud, comme ça.

Prenant soudain conscience de la position dans laquelle nous étions, Edward se dégagea brusquement, baissa la tête (où je pouvais y voir une couleur aussi écarlate que voyante) et marmonna un « désolé ». Il tourna les talons et déguerpit presque en courant. Je lui emboitai le pas. Un concert d'injures suivait son passage précipité.

* * *

><p>Pendant tout le trajet, Edward n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il se contentait d'avancer en regardant droit devant lui. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, puisque j'étais moi-même perdu dans mes pensées.<p>

En fait, je me remémorais l'incident d'i peine 10 minutes. Je repensais au comportement d'Edward. Il pouvait être tellement crû avec moi. Pas au point de dire qu'il était méchant, simplement… On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois que je me comportais d'une certaine manière, je l'énervais.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi très protecteur. Les évènements qui venaient de ce produire en était la preuve…

Je ne savais plus du tout quoi penser de tout ça. De lui. Je veux dire, oui, il m'attirait. Juste tout à l'heure, quand j'étais dans ses bras, je pouvais encore sentir sa chaleur sur mon corps et les papillons dans mon ventre. Mais merde ! C'est mon demi-frère ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça, non ? Ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, je baissais la tête pour regarder ses traces de pas. Edward décida juste à ce moment-là de s'arrêter et, puisque mes yeux étaient toujours virés vers le sol, je lui fonçai dedans. Je vous jure, Dieu a une dent contre moi !

Edward se retourna, un sourire désolé au visage, et m'empoigna le bras pour me soulever et me remettre sur pied.

… Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air.

Il se remit ensuite en route pour gravir les marches de la maison. Puisqu'on était déjà arriver. Le temps passe vraiment vite quand on rêvasse…

Je me mis à mon tour à marcher pour m'arrêter deux secondes plus tard.

La cour était vide. Aucune voiture n'y était présente. Ce qui voulait dire que mes parents n'étaient pas là alors qu'ils avaient justement prit congé pour préparer leur voyage. Pourtant, c'était bien ma mère qui m'avait dit de ne pas être en retard pour ce soir. Étrange…

Prenant soudain conscience du froid de canard qu'il faisait ici, je me précipitai à l'intérieur pour y trouver une chaleur réconfortante. Enlevant mes bottes, je remarquai quand effet, mis à part celle d'Edward, aucune autre chaussure n'était présente dans l'entrée. À peine ai-je eu le temps de le constater qu'Edward m'appela depuis la cuisine.

-Nat, viens voir ! me cria-t-il.

Me dépêchant à enlever mon manteau et tout le tralala, je rejoignis mon demi-frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je une fois rendu.

Edward se contenta de me montrer du menton le papier qui trônait au beau milieu de la table de cuisine.

Je m'approchai pour y lire ce qu'il y était écrit.

_Les enfants,_

_Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir pu tenir notre promesse,_

_Il y a eu une urgence, donc nous devions partir tout de suite au_

_Lieu de demain après-midi. Donc, vous recevriez vos cadeaux quand_

_Nous reviendrons, soit le 30 décembre, puisque nous allons revenir_

_Un jour en avance._

_Joyeux Noël et soyez sage !_

_Nous vous aimons forts._

_Bizous_

_Papa et Maman _

_Ps : Pour le souper, il y a une pizza dans le congélateur. Vous_

_N'aurez qu'à la réchauffer._

Bon, ben, tant pis pour les cadeaux, alors.

* * *

><p>Fermant la porte du four, je me dirigeai vers la table de cuisine pour m'asseoir sur une des chaises. J'avais comme l'impression que pendant l'absence de ma mère, ça allait être moi la cuistot attitrée de la maison. Et j'aimais mieux ça comme ça. La dernière fois qu'Edward avait cuisiné, soit il y avait environ deux semaines, c'était tellement immangeable que j'avais prétexté être malade pour ne pas finir mon assiette. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était un repas super compliqué, il n'avait fait que des œufs. Des œufs ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut manquer un plat aussi simple ?!<p>

Ce souvenir m'arracha un sourire.

Alors que je recommençais à rêvasser, on cogna à la porte. Je me levai pour aller répondre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je découvris une élégante femme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, au sourire carnassier et aux yeux de serpent. Par réflexe, je reculai d'un pas.

-O-oui ? bégayais-je malgré moi.

-Bonjour, petite, tes parents sont là ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

-Non… lui dis-je.

Pour seule réponse, un large sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage. Avant même que je n'ai pu dire autre chose, une main se plaqua sur ma bouche.

J'essayai de me débattre et de hurler, mais je sentis bien vite que mes membres devenaient aussi mous que du Jell-O et que mes sens me quittaient. Je remarquai alors que ce n'était non pas une main qui était plaqué contre ma bouche, mais bien un bout de tissu. Une odeur d'ammoniac s'y échappait.

'Ça n'est pas supposé n'arriver que dans les films, ça, d'habitude ?'

Ce fût ma dernière pensée avant que je ne sombre complètement dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Je ne pus dire ce qui me poussa à descendre voir si le souper était prêt. Peut-être parce que je mourais de faim, ou bien la boule qui s'était formée au creux de mon estomac. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'avais la forte conviction que quelque chose clochait. Et croyez-moi, quand j'ai cette impression, ce n'est jamais bon signe.<p>

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je vis la pizza était dans le four. Rien d'anormal là dedans. Le seul hic, c'est que Nat n'était pas là pour la surveiller.

Tournant les talons, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pour la trouver vide, elle aussi. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le salon. Rien là non plus. Devenant nerveux, je gravis les marches quatre à quatre pour vérifier l'étage supérieur. Je vérifiai chacune des pièces. Aucune trace de Nat. Paniqué, je dévalai les escaliers, manquant de me casser la gueule en passant, et retournai dans la cuisine. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai la légère brise glacial qui venait de l'entrée. Regardant dans le couloir, je vis la porte grande ouverte.

Je pris alors conscience d'une chose qui me terrifia.

Natsuru avait disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ! Enfin, j'espère, puisque le but de l'auteure, c'est quand même de surprendre ses lecteurs. Donc, voilà pour le chapitre 10. Et je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en vacances au Nouveau-Brunswick, et puisque je n'avais aucun ordi pour updater, j'ai pris un peu de retard… -_-' Et sans transition aucune, commentaire au review de My ladybird ! :D (Je passe vraiment du coq à l'âne, des fois…)<strong>

_**MyLadyBird : **_Merci pour ce merveilleux médicament ! Contente de voir que tu aimes mon histoire. :) Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. (Ou à lire, plutôt…) Et non, le cadeau d'Ed n'est pas un gâteau rouge. xD J'aime bien l'idée, par contre. :P Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre, ou l'autre d'après, je ne sais pas encore. Et puisque Inkbox et toi m'avez tellement intriguée avec _Les Liaisons Dangereuses, _et bien, je l'ai acheté ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à le lire.

**Donc, sur ce, au prochain chapitre !**


	12. Les ennuis commencent, Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : Nope, **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** n'est toujours pas mien, mais j'y travaille d'arrache pied ! Bientôt, peut-être. (Dans mes rêves les plus fous, oui…)**

* * *

><p>Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. Le soleil me réchauffa le visage et une légère brise vint me chatouiller le nez. Relevant mon torse, je découvris que j'étais dans un petit parc où plusieurs enfants s'amusaient et où leurs parents – principalement leur mère – les surveillaient. Au loin, on entendit un oisillon appeler sa mère. Un écureuil courrait joyeusement dans l'herbe verte et une feuille tournoya devant moi.<p>

…Bon, où est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ?

Je dirais qu'il y a deux solutions possibles : soit j'ai changé (allez savoir comment) de pays puisque, vraisemblablement, ici, on est en plein été et que, d'où je viens, il y avait de la neige partout dans les rues, soit je suis en train de rêver.

Me levant, époussetant mes vêtements, je vis un enfant courir à toute allure dans ma direction. Réalisant que je n'avais plus le temps de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter, je me préparai à l'impact. Heureusement, elle ne vint pas puisque l'enfant me passa au travers ! Donc, je suis bien dans un rêve. Ou bien je suis devenue un fantôme… Je frissonnai. Espérons que ce soit la première option…

Regardant autour de moi, je remarquai une petite fille de 7 ou 8 ans qui jouait toute seule dans le carré de sable qui se trouvait près des modules où d'autres enfants s'y trouvaient. Poussée par la curiosité, je m'en approchai. Plus j'avançais, plus son visage devint clair et plus elle me disait quelque chose. La fillette avait de courts cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux brun marron. Elle portait un chandail violet avec un papillon comme motif et une paire de short bleu marine. Elle construisait un château (enfin, je crois…) dans le sable.

Soudain, j'entendis un homme parler. Étrangement, sa voix fût aussi claire que de l'eau de source malgré le cri des mamans et de leurs enfants.

-Natsuru, ma princesse, où es-tu ?

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina aussitôt. Elle sortit du carré de sable, abandonnant sa construction, et courut vers l'homme qui lui avait ouvert ses bras.

-Papa !

Elle se réfugia dans son étreinte protective.

Okay, temps mort. Je récapitule. Elle l'a appelé Papa, donc c'est son père, on est d'accord la dessus. Et lui l'a appelé Natsuru. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, la petite fille, c'est… moi ? Et l'homme, c'est mon père ? Eh bien, si c'est un rêve, il est bizarre…

Pendant que j'étais en pleine confusion, la mini-moi parla à son (mon?) père.

-Tu es venue jouer avec moi, Papa ? dit-elle les yeux remplis d'espoir.

L'homme lui sourit tristement et la déposa par terre.

-Pas cette fois, ma puce. Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

La fillette perdu aussitôt son sourire et elle regarda par terre.

-Tu pars encore ? murmura-t-elle, de la tristesse s'emparant de chacune de ses paroles.

Son père s'accroupit auprès de la jeune fille pour lui tapoter gentiment le crâne.

-Tu sais bien que c'est pour le travail de Papa. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'apercevoir que je serais déjà revenu.

La fillette releva la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et des larmes au coin de ses yeux menaçaient de couler. Je voyais bien qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour les retenir.

Son père lui sourit tendrement.

-Je te promets de revenir le plus tôt possible, donc soit courageuse, d'accord ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par doucement hocher la tête. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-D'accord, Papa.

Son père déposa un léger baiser sur son front et enleva du bout de son pouce une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

C'est alors qu'un autre homme fit son apparition. Lui aussi était étrangement familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom derrière ce visage sérieux.

- Robert, dépêche-toi, nous allons manquer notre avion.

À peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que ma vue se troubla.

_Envy, es-tu sûr que tu lui as donné la dose MINIMALE ?_

Malgré mon état, je pus quand même suivre la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

Le père de la fillette donna un dernier baiser à sa fille avant de se lever et de suivre l'autre homme jusqu'à une voiture noire.

_Mais oui, Lust. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ce gros glouton. _

La jeune moi regarda son père monter dans la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il baissa la fenêtre et envoila un signe de main pour dire au revoir à sa fille.

_J'aimerais bien te croire. Seulement, ça fait presque une demi-journée qu'elle dort alors qu'elle devait être inconsciente pour seulement quelques heures._

La jeune fille lui renvoya son geste. Le deuxième homme, qui était au volant, regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre, non pas pour regarder la fillette, mais bien me regarder, moi. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais non, c'était bien moi qu'il regardait. À ce stade, tout était tellement flou que j'avais du mal à distinguer son visage. Je pus que voir son regard doré me transpercer, ses yeux aussi cruels que glacials.

_Et bien, si elle ne se réveille pas, ce sera ta faute puisque c'est toi qui m'as donné le produit. Ah ! Regarde, elle se réveille !_

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je me rendis compte pourquoi il m'était si familier. Ses yeux couleur or, ses cheveux blonds. Aucun doute, c'était Monsieur Hohenheim.

* * *

><p>-Vous voulez bien me décrire la scène à nouveau, Monsieur ?<p>

Ma mâchoire se crispa. Non, mais il est bouché, ce policier, ou quoi ?! Ça faisait bien cinq fois que je répétais la même histoire. Au lieu d'être ici, il devrait être en train de chercher Nat. Argh !

-Comme je vous l'ai DÉJÀ dit, commençais-je, mes dents crissant tellement ma mâchoire était serrée, je suis descendu, j'ai vu que Natsuru n'était pas en bas, donc je l'ai cherché partout, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. En passant devant l'entrée, j'ai remarqué que la porte était grande ouverte, mais que ses bottes et son manteau était encore là.

Une fois que j'eu terminé, le policier me remercia d'un signe de tête et alla parler à son collègue. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. J'étais tellement en colère. En colère contre ce kidnappeur de merde, en colère contre ce policier incompétent, mais surtout en colère contre moi-même pour avoir laissé une telle chose se produire devant mon nez. Si seulement j'étais descendu plus tôt, elle serait encore là. J'angoissais juste à savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien lui faire en ce moment même. Si le salaud qui l'a enlevé n'ose ne serait-ce que lui toucher les cheveux, je vous jure que quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, même sa propre mère ne pourra le reconnaître.

Je restai dans cette position à me morfondre pendant quelques minutes. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis qu'Al s'avait installé en face de moi et qui me regardait intensément. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquels nous nous affrontions du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu crois qu'elle sait fait kidnapper ? me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai, incrédule.

-Tu crois peut-être qu'elle est partie faire une balade, comme ça, sans manteau ni bottes, alors qu'il y a de la neige partout ? Et tu crois qu'elle serait partie sans nous le dire ?

Al ouvrit la bouche et la referma deux secondes après. Mon pied tapa nerveusement le sol.

-Bien sûr que non. Elle n'est pas étourdie à ce point.

Mes coudes sur la table, mes doigts croisés, je regardai intensément mon jeune frère.

-Non… Quelqu'un l'a enlevé. Et je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu que le coupable à un rapport avec son mystérieux coma.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, seulement, cette fois, la situation était totalement différente que dans mon rêve. Je me réveillai sur un sol froid et dur (pas très confortable, d'ailleurs), mes mains et mes pieds étaient liés et j'avais un atroce mal de tête pour couronner le tout. Vous parlez d'un réveille en douceur…<p>

Puisque la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais n'était éclairée que par une faible ampoule au plafond, je dus attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir m'accoutumer au manque de lumière. Tout d'abord, j'aperçus le plafond. Puis, utilisant mes coudes pour m'assoir, je vis que je me trouvais dans une toute petite pièce où deux personnes s'y trouvaient.

La plus proche avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux fesses. Il me regardait à m'en mettre mal à l'aise. Son regard était un mélange entre la curiosité et le dédain.

La deuxième personne était la femme que j'avais vu il y a quelques minutes… ou quelques heures… ou quelques jours, qui sait combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente…

Soudain, je réalisai que j'étais je ne sais où, avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas, que ces mêmes personnes m'avaient sûrement amenée ici et qu'ils m'avaient attachée. La peur s'empara de moi. Qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils amenée ici ? Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Allaient-ils me tuer ? Je ravalai difficilement ma salive. Je voyais les gros titres dans les journaux demain matin. « Natsuru Roy, retrouvé morte dans un banc de neige. »

Pendant que je me faisais des scénarios les plus morbides les un que les autres, l'homme (je crois ?) s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je reculai aussi vite que je le pouvais, soit comme une personne aillant les pieds et les mains liés. Je heurtai bien trop vite à mon goût le mur et l'homme afficha un sourire cruel et continua d'avancer d'une démarche lente et assurée. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes pieds et s'accroupit pour ce mettre au même niveau que moi.

-Alors, la petite fille est terrorisée ? me dit-il, sa voix remplit de mépris.

Pour seul réponse, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Cet homme me donnait froid dans le dos. Son regard avait quelque chose de malsain, de… fou.

Pour éviter son regard, j'étudiai de nouveau la pièce. Aucune fenêtre, quatre murs noir cendre, et une seule porte, derrière la femme à quelques mètres devant moi. C'était la seule sortie.

L'homme aux cheveux longs vu que mon regard se promenait pour trouver une issue. Son visage s'assombrit. Il prit mes cheveux dans sa main et tira vers le bas. Je gémis de douleur. Il approcha son visage si près que je pus sentir son souffle tiède sur ma figure.

-Ne pense même pas pouvoir t'échapper ! siffla-t-il.

La femme derrière soupira.

-Envy, lâche la, nous ne l'avons pas amené ici pour que tu la maltraite.

Il continua à me regarder sauvagement, mais finit par lâcher prise et de s'éloigner, tout en faisant claquer sa langue de mécontentement.

Je me mis à trembler. J'étais tellement terrorisée que je n'arrivais plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Une seule chose affluait mes pensées.

_Ils vont me tuer._

J'allais mourir avec seulement un mois à peine de mémoire. C'est vraiment lamentable comme fin…

Soudan, j'entendis des talons claquer sur le sol. La femme s'approcha.

-Écoute-moi, petite, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu coopères gentiment avec nous et on ne te fera aucun mal. D'accord ?

Je n'aimais pas comment elle me parlait Elle avait le ton qu'on prend quand on parle à un enfant. Malgré tout, je hochai faiblement la tête. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Bien. Pour commencer, nous allons te poser quelques questions toutes simples.

Je déglutis péniblement. Son air calme m'effrayait encore plus que l'air renfrogné de l'autre.

Comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ?

* * *

><p>Soupirant pour la millième fois, je fixais le plafond, étendu sur mon lit. Il était 7 heures du matin et je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Comment aurais-je pu ? Ça faisait plus de 13 heures qu'elle avait disparu. Mes nerfs étaient montés à bloc.<p>

Me levant péniblement, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau. Ça allait peut-être me calmer.

En descendant les escaliers, je vis Nat qui enlevait sa veste et qui mettait ses souliers dans le garde-robe de l'entrée.

… Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai bien dit que Nat se trouvait là.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me précipitais vers elle.

-Nat ! criais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle releva doucement la tête.

-Ah ! Ed, tu ne croiras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je la regardai avec appréhension. Elle continua.

-Je suis partie cherché du lait au dépanneur, puisqu'il en manquait, le seul problème, c'est que je ne me souvenais plus très bien où c'était. Alors je l'ai cherché jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais perdue. J'ai voulu revenir sur mes pas, mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Alors j'ai erré jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'école et que je me souvienne du chemin. Incroyable, non ?

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, des pas se firent entendre depuis les escaliers. Je me tournis pour y voir Alphonse qui se frottait les yeux. Visiblement, un de nous deux avait fini par trouver le sommeil.

-Ed, j'ai entendu des voix. Est-ce que la police est re...

Alphonse ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se jeta (littéralement) sur Nat. Malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie.

-Nat ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Mon Dieu, comme j'étais inquiet !

Nat lui rendit son étreinte. Mes mains se serrèrent.

-Mais ma parole, tu es complètement gelé ! lui dit-il, se séparant doucement d'elle.

Nat lui fit un sourire forcé.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche chaude et je vais aller retrouver mon lit.

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de l'escalier. Mes yeux la suivirent.

-Je suis tellement soulagé qu'elle soit revenue en un seul morceau. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qui s'est passé ?

Voyant mon manque de réaction, Alphonse s'avança pour se mettre face à moi.

-Ed ?

Je gardai le silence. Je me remémorais les évènements qui venaient de ce produire et j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion.

Elle mentait. J'en étais sûr.

Seulement, une question me brûlait les lèvres.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre 11. Au début, la fin ne devait pas du tout être comme ça, mais, en cours de route, j'ai eu une autre idée, alors j'ai été avec mon instinct et la suite sera totalement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre opinion sur le sujet. <strong>

**Cette fois, je n'ai pas eu de nouveau review (malheureusement), mais j'ai deux nouveaux followers, alors c'est aussi bien ! :D Par contre, un review, même si c'est pour me faire une critique, c'est toujours apprécier parce que ça me permet de connaître votre opinion sur mon histoire, alors ne vous gênez pas à en laisser un !**

**Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !**


	13. Maudit Noël !, partie 1, Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : **_**Fullmetal Alchemist **_**ne m'appartient pas. Si la fin du monde serait arrivée, peut-être que j'aurais pu me l'approprier, mais nous connaissons tous la fin de l'histoire !**

* * *

><p>Le 24 décembre. La veille de noël. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les rues étaient illuminées par les milles et une lumières accrochées aux arbres et aux maisons, donnant ainsi un air féerique, une fois la nuit tombée. Les pères-noël qui se promenaient dans le centre-ville pour émerveiller les enfants et les chansons joyeuses du temps des fêtes qu'on y entendait nous transportaient dans l'esprit de noël.<p>

Enfin, je dis « nous », mais je devrais plutôt dire « eux ». Puisque j'avais beau voir du vert et du rouge partout dans les rues, dans les magasins et chez moi aussi, parce que ma maison ne faisait évidemment pas exception à la règle, je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Même les superbes décorations que ma mère, Alphonse et moi avions installées autour de la maison - Dieu que ça nous avait pris du temps - ou le sapin de noël que nous avions fraîchement cueilli au centre d'achats et que nous avions ensuite décoré n'arrivaient pas à me donner envie de fêter noël.

Deux choses faisaient en sorte que je ruminais toute seule dans mon lit la veille de noël.

La première étant que la seule personne avec qui j'avais un réel sentiment familial était à des kilomètres d'ici. Un noël sans famille, c'est un peu comme une saint-valentin sans amoureux.

Et la deuxième… Et bien, je n'avais qu'à penser à ce que j'allais faire et je n'avais qu'un envie : m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne voir personne, risquer ainsi de me trahir ou pire encore, de tout avouer.

Maudit morveux ! Et maudite femme, aussi !

Parce que, évidemment, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qui c'était passé il y a deux jours, quand on m'avait enlevé. Je n'étais pas devenue amnésique (pas cette fois), et ils ne m'avaient pas non plus fait un lavage de cerveau. L'histoire que j'avais racontée à Edward n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais sorti un mensonge aussi débile que ça ! Heureusement, je crois qu'Alphonse s'était tellement inquiété qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je mentais. Ou bien peu importe que je mente, il était juste soulagé de me voir saine et sauve.

Quant à Edward, je suis sûre qu'il n'a gobé une seule seconde mon histoire. Quand nous sommes dans la même pièce, il me scrute tellement intensément que j'en deviens mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de voir en moi.

J'ai vraiment hâte que cette histoire se finisse. Je déteste devoir mentir aux garçons.

* * *

><p>Un silence de mort s'était encore une fois installé à table. Depuis deux jours, soit depuis ma « mésaventure », à chaque repas, un silence de béton s'installait entre nous trois. Le premier soir, Alphonse avait bien essayé de briser la glace, mais voyant notre manque de réaction à tous les deux, soit moi qui gardais le regard dans mon assiette, soit Edward qui me dévisageait, mon demi-frère avait fini par baisser les bras.<p>

J'aurais bien voulu rester toute seule dans ma chambre, mais ça aurait été trop suspect, alors j'avais, à contrecœur, décider de participer à cette torture encore une fois.

Donc, nous étions en train de manger (dans le silence, évidemment) une délicieuse dinde qu'Alphonse avait cuisinée dans une ambiance qui elle, par contre, était complètement pourrie. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, ça serait fantastique !

Ayant à peine touché à mon repas, je me levai pour aller débarrasser mon assiette. J'allais franchir le cadre de porte quand Alphonse m'interpella. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai pour le regarder.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que nous avions décidé de veiller jusqu'à minuit ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Edward regarda son frère. Visiblement, lui aussi avait oublié.

-Non, je n'avais pas oublié, lui mentis-je. Seulement, je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher, je suis tellement fatiguée.

Pour appuyer ce que je disais, je me mis à bailler jusqu'à m'en arracher la mâchoire.

-Mais c'est toi-même qui l'avais proposé !

-Peut-être, mais…

-Allez, Nat…

Mais c'est quoi, cette voix suppliante ! Et cette tête de chien battu ! S'il croit qu'il va me faire changer d'avis, il se met le doigt dans le nez !

Quand c'est non, c'est non.

Je n'accepterais pas !

…Vraiment, il ne m'aura pas.

…

…Je ne céderai pas…

-…D'accord, je veux bien passer la soirée avec vous.

Sur ce, je tournai les talons, gravis les marches en moins de deux, fermai la porte de ma chambre et m'enfoui le visage dans mon oreiller.

J'avais envie d'hurler. Commet ai-je pu dire oui ! Je suis sûre que je vais me trahir ! Argh ! Maudit Alphonse !

* * *

><p>-Alors, tu viens ?<p>

À contrecœur, je me levai de mon lit, où j'avais passé la dernière heure à faire semblant de dormir, espérant qu'ils allaient me laisser tranquille. Malheureusement, quand Alphonse allait fermer la porte pour me laisser « dormir », Edward était entré en coup de vent, s'était approché de mon lit et … m'avait secoué jusqu'à ce que je me « réveille ». Je n'allais quand même pas continuer de dormir alors qu'il était en train de m'arracher le cou…

-J'arrive, donne-moi deux secondes… dis-je à Alphonse.

Il me sourit avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je me rassis sur mon lit et soupirai. Espérons que je n'allais pas me trahir.

Me souvenant que je n'étais pas seule, je vis Edward qui regardait ma bibliothèque. Il se tourna dans ma direction et me regarda intensément. Après plusieurs secondes, je commençai à perdre mon calme.

-Quoi ? finis-je par dire.

Pour seule réponse, il s'assit à côté de moi.

Après une minute de silence aussi pesante que le souper, j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour remplir le silence, mais Edward parla avant que j'en ai l'occasion.

-Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu agis aussi bizarrement ces derniers jours.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais son regard suffit à me faire taire. Il continua.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, mais je veux juste que tu saches que… ben…

Il se frotta le cou d'un air embarrassé en regardant devant lui. Il semblait gêné.

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, et bien, je… Tu peux venir me voir, bredouilla-t-il.

Il se leva précipitamment, marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, avança vers la porte, s'enfargea dans le tapis, marmonna encore une fois, cette fois une injure, et fini par se retourner juste avant d'atteindre la porte.

-Alors, tu descends ou pas ? Alphonse attend.

Il se retourna et sortit. Je lui emboitai le pas.

* * *

><p>-Allez, Nat, jette une carte ! s'impatienta Edward.<p>

Nous étions en train de joueur au trente et un et j'étais en plein dilemme. Garder l'as de cœur que je venais de piger et ainsi peut-être pouvoir faire un jeu complet, ou bien le jeter et garder mes autres cartes - soit un valet, un huit et un sept, tous de pique -, ce qui me faisait 25 points, et qui me garantissaient une certaine sécurité.

Voyant qu'Edward était sur le point de m'arracher la tête, j'optai pour le risque et jetai mon sept. C'était maintenant au tour d'Alphonse. Il prit une carte dans le paquet, l'examina, jeta une autre de ses cartes et… déposa son jeu. Il avait trente et un. Merde !

J'étais sûre de perdre. 18 points, ce n'était pas beaucoup pour battre Edward. Celui-ci me regarda, et d'un commun accord, nous déposions notre jeu en même temps. Il avait 24 points. Si j'avais gardé mon sept, je l'aurais battu. Argh !

Découragée, je laissai tomber ma tête qui vint heurter la table. Alphonse ria nerveusement et me tapota l'épaule pour me réconforter. En fond sonore, on pouvait entendre Edward qui riait d'un air triomphant.

-Tu as encore perdue, Nat ! dit-il.

Je levai la tête pour le regarder.

-C'est bien, lui dis-je, ma voix remplie de sarcasme.

Un sourire moqueur fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

-C'est la cinquième fois.

Ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir, je me rassis correctement sur ma chaise.

-Et ? lui dis-je, un sourcil levé.

Il se croisa les bras et son sourire s'élargit.

-On avait dit que la première personne qui perdait devrait faire ce que les gagnants voulaient, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mes yeux s'élargirent. C'est vrai ! On l'avait décidé, au début de la partie. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais être l'esclave des deux garçons ! Je me tournis vers Alphonse pour qu'il me porte secours, mais il ne me fit qu'un sourire désolé. Au bord des larmes, ma tête retomba sur la table. La soirée promettait d'être longue…

* * *

><p>Après avoir servi des boissons et de la nourriture pendant toute la soirée à mes demi-frères, leur avoir apporté une montagne de coussins et de couvertures parce qu'ils avaient froids (au lieu de tout simplement monter le chauffage), de m'avoir transformée en fou du roi (façon de parler) pour les divertir, et même de leur avoir massé les épaules, minuit approchait enfin.<p>

J'étais exténuée. Vraiment. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : retrouver mon lit. Malheureusement, ça devait attendre puisque je m'étais jurée de le faire cette nuit.

Étouffant un bâillement, je m'approchai d'Alphonse pour lui dire que j'allais prendre congé, mais je le trouvai endormi sur le divan. Je souris. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, comme ça, emmitouflé dans ces couvertures. Tout-à-coup, je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon cou. Je me tournis vivement pour voir Edward qui regardait par-dessus mon épaule pour observer son jeune frère. Lui aussi souriait.

-Et dire que c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'on ne s'endorme pas avant minuit, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

Il s'approcha doucement de son cadet et s'agenouilla près du divan. Il le secoua légèrement.

…Pourquoi est-il aussi attentionné avec son frère alors qu'avec moi, c'est comme si j'étais un sac de patates ?!

Enfin bref, Alphonse finit par se réveiller. Doucement d'abord puis, réalisant qu'il s'était endormi, il s'assit brusquement. Heureusement qu'Edward eut le réflexe de se reculer, sinon il s'aurait pris un coup de tête.

-Je suis désolé ! s'exclama Alphonse. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, seulement…

Alphonse baissa les yeux. Son frère se leva.

-C'est pas grave, lui dit-il. De toute manière, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Allez, debout !

Sur ces mots, il empoigna le bras du jeune homme et l'aida à se lever.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! le coupa Edward. Tu t'es regardé ? Tu tombes littéralement de sommeil.

En effet, il avait les yeux dans la graisse de bine et il se mit à bâiller. Son frère le poussa vers les escaliers et il finit par capituler et entreprit de les gravir. Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Bon, ben… Bonne nuit, alors.

Il suivit son frère.

Il était déjà hors de portée de voix quand je lui répondis moi aussi par un « bonne nuit ».

* * *

><p>2h36 du matin. Tout le monde dort dans la maison. C'est l'heure.<p>

Je me levai doucement de mon lit, le plus silencieusement possible. À pas de loup, je me dirigeai vers ma porte. Je l'ouvris et m'engouffrai dans le couloir. Silencieusement, j'allai vers les escaliers. M'arrêtant devant la porte d'Edward, j'y collai mon oreille. Aucun bruit ne provenait de sa chambre. Je rejoignis dons les escaliers et les descendis. Une fois en bas, je tournis à gauche et m'engouffrai dans l'escalier qui menait au laboratoire du père des garçons.

Je descendis les marches lentement et j'aperçus bien vite la porte qui m'attendait. Quand je l'atteignis, je testai la poignée pour voir si elle était verrouillée. En effet, elle l'était. Ça va compliquer les choses.

J'allais remonter les escaliers quand je vis Halina qui les descendait joyeusement. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle leva la tête et miaula. Même si je savais que c'était complètement inutile, je mis mon index devant ma bouche et chuchotai « chut ». Elle pencha la tête et me regarda d'un air surpris. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle se tourna et remonta les marches. Je l'a suivi du regard, la voyant s'arrêter au pied de quelqu'un. Je relevai les yeux jusqu'à arriver à ceux d'Edward. Il me regarda intensément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmurra-t-il.

-J-je… bégayais-je, ne savant pas quoi dire.

J'étais fichu. Aucune excuse plausible ne me venait à l'esprit, et de toute manière, je suis sûre qu'il ne serra pas dupe.

Si je n'avais pas ouvert cette porte, aussi, ce fameux jour !

* * *

><p><em>22 décembre, 6h17<em>

_Depuis une quinzaine de minute, cette femme au regard de serpent me posait des « questions toutes simples », comme elle l'avait dit. Elle m'en posa sur mon passé, ma nouvelle famille, surtout sur Monsieur Hohenheim, et le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent, mon père. Seulement, comme j'avais perdu la mémoire, mes réponses furent limitées. Après qu'Envy me cria de ne « pas se foutre de notre gueule, sinon je vais t'arracher les tripes ! », et voyant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, je leur racontai que j'avais oublié mon passé et que j'étais restée dans le coma pendant un mois._

_Surpris, les deux sortirent de la salle et revinrent cinq minutes après. La femme s'approcha alors de moi._

_-Puisque tu ne peux pas répondre à nos questions, tu vas faire quelque chose pour nous. (Un sourire sadique illumina son visage). Je veux que tu t'introduises dans le laboratoire d'Hohenheim et que tu voles quelque chose pour nous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre 12 ! Juste à temps pour noël ! Justement, ça concorde bien avec le thème de ce chapitre ! Héhé !<strong>

**Bref, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire au dernier chapitre, j'ai nommé Cookie (j'adore ton pseudo, ça m'avais donné faim quand je l'ai vu la première fois xD), Hatsuiyo-chan, Minorin, Edwin-lu et Alice Mioru ! Merci infiniment ! Et pour répondre à ta question, Minorin, tu n'as qu'à revoir ma note au bas du neuvième chapitre (La chasse aux cadeaux) pour y trouver la réponse !**

**Donc, sur ce, au prochain chapitre et…**

**Mais attendez, j'oublie quelque chose !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je travail sur un one-shot sur One Piece, dont je suis complètement accro en ce moment ! Ce sera une comédie romantique (enfin, je crois) qui mettra en vedette un OC (parce que oui, j'aime bien les OC !) et… Usopp. Je sais, j'ai des goûts étranges. xD**

**Enfin, bref, à la prochaine, et joyeux noël à tous et à toutes ! **


	14. Maudit Noël !, partie 2, Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : **_**Fullmetal Alchemist **_**ne m'appartient pas, et je ne fais pas non plus d'argent avec cette histoire ! (Ça serait bien par contre…) Oh, et **_**Naruto **_**non plus.**

* * *

><p>Dans la cuisine, Edward et moi étions installés à la table, un verre d'eau posé devant chacun de nous. Il fixait son verre, assimilant ce que je venais de lui dire. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu le lui cacher plus longtemps, alors je lui avais tout raconté. Lui mentir n'aurait pas marché de toute manière, j'en suis sûre.<p>

Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par laisser un long soupir s'échapper de sa bouche et releva le regard pour me regarder en face.

-Si j'ai bien compris, commença-t-il, tu t'es fait enlever. Tu es restée endormi pendant une demi-journée. Tes kidnappeurs t'ont posée des questions, mais puisque tu ne pouvais pas répondre, ils t'ont demandée de voler quelque chose. C'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai. Il se frotta le menton et sembla être en grosse réflexion. Son regard s'assombrit.

-Et comment s'appellent-ils, déjà ? demanda-t-il, sa voix si basse que j'eue du mal à l'entendre.

-Pour la femme, je ne suis pas sûre, mais l'homme s'appelait Envy, je crois, lui répondis-je.

Il baissa le regard de façon à ce que sa frange cache ses yeux et ses mains se crispèrent tellement que les jointures devinrent blanches. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, mais je m'abstins de lui en faire part. Après une quinzaine de secondes, il finit par desserrer ses poings, relever son visage et pousser un léger soupir. Il me regarda de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Ce fût mon tour de baisser les yeux.

-Je l'aurais fait, seulement…

Je marquai une pause avant de continuer.

-Ils… Ils m'ont menacée de faire du mal à ma famille, si j'en parlais…

Je sentais des larmes au coin de mes yeux et les essuyèrent rageusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

Alors que je me frottais les yeux, je sentis une douce chaleur se poser sur ma main et la descendre sur la table. Surprise, je regardai ma main pour voir celle d'Edward qui la tenait et qui caressait doucement le revers avec son pouce. Je levai les yeux et vit qu'Edward me souriait tendrement. Je rebaissai le regard, de gêne cette fois-ci. Pour tenter de cacher mon embarras, je changeai de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté ? lui dis-je en relevant les yeux.

Pour la troisième fois cette nuit, Edward soupira. Puis, doucement, il retira sa main, et ne pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. Mais elle fut vite remplacé par de la surprise quand mon demi-frère se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Perplexe, je le suivis, tout en évitant de faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Alphonse qui dormait à l'étage.

-Edward, chuchotais-je, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Il m'ignora, se contentant de continuer à marcher. Il finit par arriver aux escaliers qui menaient au laboratoire et il entreprit de les descendre. Une fois rendu devant la porte, il sortit une épingle de sa poche de pyjama (Pourquoi avait-il ça sur lui ? Mystère…), se pencha et l'inséra dans la serrure. Mes yeux s'élargirent.

-Ed ! criais/murmurais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il arrêta son opération pour se retourner et me regarder.

-Tu voulais entrer dans le laboratoire du vieux, oui ou non ? me dit-il.

-Oui, mais-

Il me coupa et me fusilla du regard, une veine qui lui sortait du front.

-Alors ferme-la et laisse-moi faire ! me répondit-il avant de se retourner de nouveau et de continuer son crochetage.

Vexée par ses paroles, je détournai le regard vers la droite, croisai les bras et boudai. Pendant une vingtaine de secondes, le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre fût l'épingle qui grattait le métal. Puis, un « clic » victorieux se fit finalement entendre. Edward se releva et tourna la poignée. Il entra et regarda les alentours, mais voyant que je ne l'avais pas suivi, il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Alors, tu viens ? me demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

Toujours fâchée, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de répondre par un « hn » rancunier et de marcher d'un pas lourd vers le centre de la pièce. Toujours les bras croisés, j'examinai le laboratoire de mon beau-père. Plutôt grande et de forme rectangulaire, la pièce comportait plusieurs tables de travail, accompagnés de matériaux de laboratoire, comme des éprouvettes et des béchers. Dans un des coins se trouvait un évier et quelques armoires. À l'autre extrémité, on pouvait y voir un bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri, ainsi que cinq classeurs. Dépourvue de fenêtres, la pièce était éclairée par les lumières du plafond, qu'Edward avait allumées en entrant.

Pendant mon examination, Edward, lui, en profita pour m'observer. Apparemment, mes réactions devaient lui paraître hilarantes puisqu'il éclata de rire. Surprise, mon regard retourna vers le jeune homme. Il finit par se calmer et essuya ses larmes de rire. Ce fût mon tour d'avoir une veine qui ressortait sur mon front.

-Ça va pas, de rire aussi fort ! lui dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ton frère nous avait entendus ?!

Il me regarda avec un énorme sourire, ce qui m'irrita encore plus.

-Désolé, désolé, dit-il entre deux rires. Ta réaction me faisait trop penser à Sasuke, c'est tout.

Un de mes sourcils se leva.

-Sasuke ? Dans la série Naruto ? demandais-je.

-Oui, lui. Tu sais, celui qui répond toujours « hn », qui a souvent les bras croisés et qui a un air renfrogné. (Son sourire s'élargit). Exactement comme toi en ce moment, finit-il, moqueur.

Aussitôt, mes bras retombèrent et je devins rouge de colère. Il avait failli nous faire découvrir pour ça ?! Soufflant comme un taureau, je marchai de long en large dans la pièce pour essayer de me calmer. J'avais une irrésistible envie de hurler sur Edward, seulement les conséquences qui s'en suivraient seraient désastreuses. C'est-à-dire réveiller Alphonse et probablement de me disputer encore une fois avec le blondinet.

Retrouvant un semblant de calme, je m'immobilisai et respirai un grand coup. Edward, voyant que j'étais plus calme, s'essaya à me parler.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ? murmura-t-il.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop…

Les bras d'Edward en tombèrent.

-Tu ne sais pas ? demanda-t-il, découragé.

-Enfin, si, elle m'a dit de lui rapporter une grande enveloppe.

-Assez vague.

-Je sais.

Tout en soupirant, Edward se dirigea vers les classeurs.

-Tu n'aurais pas d'autres précisions ? Il doit bien y avoir une centaine d'enveloppes dans ces classeurs, me dit-il.

Pour appuyer son point, il ouvrit un classeur et y sortit quatre enveloppes.

Je me dirigeai vers lui tout en fouillant dans ma mémoire.

-Et bien… Euh… Ah ! finis-je par dire, frappant mon poing dans ma main.

Edward me regarda, plein d'espoir.

-Je me souviens que la femme avait dit qu'il était inscrit « R.M. » sur l'enveloppe.

-R.M. ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Aucune idée.

Je finis par rejoindre Edward et l'aida dans la Quête de l'enveloppe !

…Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pendant qu'on cherchait, je posai à Edward une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

-Alors, comme ça, tu connais Naruto ? lui demandais-je.

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

-Et oui ! Et c'est grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? lui dis-je, surprise.

Il sortit un enveloppe, l'examina et la remis dans le classeur dans lequel il cherchait avant de me répondre.

-Enfin, techniquement, je connaissais déjà la série, mais je ne l'avais jamais regardé, je croyais que c'était trop… bébé.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

-Naruto, bébé ?!

Edward ria.

-Je sais. C'était assez stupide de ma part de juger la série sans l'avoir regardé. D'ailleurs, j'en suis accro aujourd'hui.

Il arrêta de chercher pour me regarder avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Tu m'avais forcé à regarder une centaine d'épisode en une semaine, me dit-il.

Je m'arrêtai à mon tour de chercher et comptais à voix haute, les yeux fixant le vide.

-Cent épisodes… Il y a 20 minutes par épisode si on enlève les génériques, donc 2000 minutes en tout. 60 minutes dans une heure, donc environ… 33 heures en tout. 24 heures fois 7 jours, ça fait 168 heures. Donc 168 divisé par 33 fait environ 5 heures.

Mes yeux se braquèrent sur Edward.

-Je t'ai fait écouter plus de 5 heures d'épisode par jour ?! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! lui dis-je, stupéfaite.

Edward ne regarda en clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-T'es forte pour les calculs mentaux, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

-Tu crois ? lui demandais-je.

Il secoua la tête tout en riant doucement.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je t'avais dit à peu près ce que je viens de t'expliquer et tu m'avais répondu, et je cite : « Tu trouves que Naruto, c'est bébé ?! Je vais te la faire ravaler, moi, ta fierté masculine mal placée ! Je vais te montrer à quel point c'est génial et tu vas ensuite me supplier de te prêter les mangas et les DVDs ! » Après quoi, tu me forçais à me lever une heure avant que mon cadran ne sonne à chaque matin pour écouter Naruto et quatre heures le soir aussi, peu importe si j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu ou que j'avais une montagne de devoirs.

Si nous serions dans un manga en ce moment, j'aurais une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. J'avais vraiment fait ça ? Quel caractère j'ai…

-Désolée… lui dis-je.

Il ria.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Son teint changea soudainement de couleur, passant de pêche à rouge vif.

-E-enfin, je v-veux dire, c'est une de tes qualités, pas que je t'aime… Non pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Au contraire ! (Ses oreilles étaient maintenant rouges elles aussi.) Enfin, tout ça pour dire que…

Ce fût mon tour d'éclater de rire. On pouvait presque voir la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! lui dis-je tout en me tenant les côtes qui me tiraillaient à force de rire. Pas la peine de te mettre les pieds encore plus dans les plats !

Je me remis à chercher dans le classeur pendant qu'Edward murmurait dans sa barbe tout en suivant mon exemple. Ce fût silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'exclame « Ah » et sorte une enveloppe où au milieu trônait les lettre R et M. On touchait au but.

Edward ferma alors le classeur et tourna l`objet pour l`examiner.

-C'est scellé, constatais-je. Tu crois qu'on devrait l'ouvrir ?

Edward fixa l'enveloppe pendant une dizaine de secondes et finit par me répondre.

-Non, dit-il. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie tout en remettant tout ce que nous avions déplacé à la bonne place. Je le suivis. Il éteignit les lumières et referma délicatement la porte derrière nous. Tout en montant les escaliers, je lui tendis ma main droite.

-Je devrais peut-être garder l'enveloppe, lui dis-je. De cette manière, il y a moins de risques qu'Alphonse ne la découvrir.

Edward hésita avant de me la remettre.

Une fois à l'étage, nous rejoignons chacun notre chambre après savoir souhaiter bonne nuit. Je refermai doucement ma porte et fouillai des yeux ma chambre pour trouver la cachette idéale. J'optai finalement pour mon tiroir à brassières. À moins d'être un pervers, Alphonse n'ira jamais fouiller là. Je m'imaginai la scène et secouai vigoureusement la tête. Aucune chance que ça n'arrive.

Soudain, toute la fatigue qui s'avait accumulé ces derniers jours me tomba sur les épaules. Je me rendis difficilement à mon lit où je m'y écroulai. La dernière pensée que j'eue avant de m'endormir fût pour les verres d'eau qui trainaient sur la table de cuisine.

Tant pis.

* * *

><p>J'émergeai doucement du sommeil après la courte nuit que j'avais passé. J'ouvris lentement un œil et tourna ma tête en direction de mon cadran. Je pouvais y lire 10h33. Grognant, j'ouvris l'autre œil et me levai. D'un pas lourd, j'ouvris ma porte et avançai dans le couloir où mon frère s'y trouvait. Il me sourit et me dit « Bon matin ». Je lui marmonnai « Salut » avant de descendre les escaliers et de m'enfermer dans la chambre de bain pour me doucher. Une fois fait, je retournai dans ma chambre pour mettre des vêtements propres. Je ressortis tout en me tressant les cheveux quand je remarquai la délicieuse odeur de gâteau qui imprégnait la maison.<p>

Je redescendis les marches et cette fois me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Plus je m'en approchai, plus l'odeur était forte ainsi que la voix de Nat. Elle chantait. J'arrivai finalement au cadre de la porte pour y voir ma belle-sœur qui chantait, un fouet dans sa main droite qui faisait office de micro.

-_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this littl_-, chanta-t-elle, juste qu'à ce qu'elle me voit, l'épaule appuyer contre le cadre de porte.

Elle devint aussitôt écarlate et reposa le fouet sur le comptoir. Je ris et m'approchai d'elle.

-Tu as déjà pensé à devenir chanteuse ? lui dis-je, conscient qu'elle n'aimait pas sa voix quand elle chantait.

Elle se retourna et fixa la casserole qui était posé sur l'un des ronds de la cuisinière.

-Ta gueule… marmonna-t-elle.

-Hey ! rétorquais-je, faignant la tristesse dans ma voix.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et me tira la langue. Je lui retournai son geste et elle rit. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Mon ventre se mit alors à gargouiller. Je m'approchai davantage jusqu'à être à ses côtés et regardai ce qui mijotait sur le feu. Des fraises nappées de leurs jus y bouillaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je.

-Une bûche de noël pour ce soir. La pâte est déjà en train de cuire. Hey, pas touche ! dit-elle en tapant sur mes doigts qui s'approchai dangereusement du liquide rouge.

Je retirai ma main et me baissai pour regarder dans le four. Une irrésistible odeur envahit mes narines et mon ventre retentit de plus belle. J'entendis Nat rire, visiblement amusée. Je me relevai et sortit un bol de l'armoire ainsi que des _honeycombs. _Alors que je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur pour y prendre du lait, Natsuru parla.

-Tu sais qu'on va bientôt diner ? me dit-elle.

-Je sais.

Elle soupira. Je retournai vers elle, le lait à la main, et sortit une cuillère du tiroir. Je déposai le tout sur le comptoir et pris les céréales pour les verser dans le bol.

-Dis, Nat… commençais-je.

-Hum ? dit-elle, un doigt dans la bouche, visiblement recouvert du mélange aux fraises.

Je me penchai vers elle et mit ma main gauche sur le même côté de ma bouche.

-Pour tu-sais-quoi… murmurais-je. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donnée une limite de temps pour le récupérer ?

Elle enleva son doigt de sa bouche, ce qui fit un _pop_ retentissant.

-Je dois leur apporter pour le 29 décembre, au parc près de l'école, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Le 29… Ça nous laissait 4 jours. Je me redressai et continuai la préparation de mon déjeuner.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix retrouvant un débit normal.

Je remis le lait dans le frigo et prit mon bol tout en me dirigeant vers le couloir.

-Pour rien… lui répondis-je avant de disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

><p>-C'était délicieux ! s'exclama Alphonse qui, un linge à la main, m'aidait à faire la vaisselle.<p>

-Merci, lui dis-je en lui tendant une assiette, les joues rouges de fierté.

J'avais préparé le souper, de l'entrée au dessert, et j'étais heureuse de n'avoir rien raté.

-Surtout la bûche de noël, rajouta-t-il. Hein, Ed ?

Edward, qui était assis sur une des chaises de la table et qui nous regardait laver la vaisselle sans pour autant nous aider, mit son coude sur la table et laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de sa main, un bâillement échappant de sa bouche, signe qu'il s'ennuyait.

-Hum… dit-il, la fatigue imprégnant sa voix. C'était bon.

Alphonse se mit à rire.

-Je crois que c'était plus que juste « bon », ricana-t-il. Tu t'es resservi CINQ fois, Ed. Je crois que tu as mangé plus de la moitié de la bûche.

Pour seule réponse, Edward marmonna un autre « hum ». Il dormait presque debout (ou assis, plutôt). Je suivis l'exemple d'Alphonse en riant légèrement et secouai la tête. Notre rencontre nocturne avait sûrement dût lui coûter sur le sommeil.

Soudain, Alphonse arrêta brusquement de rire et se retourna vers moi.

-J'avais presque oublié ! dit-il.

Je lui rendis son regard, confuse.

-Quoi ? demandais-je.

Il me fit un énorme sourire, marcha rapidement vers la porte et disparut dans le couloir, laissant la vaisselle mouillé derrière lui.

De plus en plus confuse, je l'entendis monter bruyamment les marches puis le silence se fit pendant une quinzaine de secondes avant de l'entendre les redescendre. Il les dévala en déduis-je, au son que faisait ses pieds à marteler le sol. Il revint dans la cuisine, son sourire toujours présent, deux paquets emballés dans les mains. Je réalisai enfin et me frappai le front avec la paume de ma main, qui était toujours mouillée.

-C'est vrai ! dis-je. C'est Noël aujourd'hui !

Je vis Edward rouler des yeux.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte…? marmonna-t-il.

Je l'ignorai et m'essuyai les mains pour aller chercher à mon tour mes cadeaux. Je courrai jusqu'à ma chambre et m'accroupis pour m'emparer des deux présents qui se trouvaient sous mon lit. Une petite enveloppe enrobée d'emballage et un sac cadeau bleu. Satisfaite, je me relevai, retournai au rez-de-chaussée et vit mes demi-frères assis dans le salon. Enfin, je dis assis, mais Edward était plutôt évaché sur le sofa tandis qu'Alphonse attendait patiemment sur le canapé, ses cadeaux à ses pieds. Je pris place à côté d'Alphonse.

-Alors, commençais-je, tu veux les donner en premier ou j'ai cet honneur ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais commencer, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et il se pencha pour prendre le plus gros des deux paquets. Il me le tendit. Intriguée, je le pris délicatement dans mes mains, pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas très lourd. Chose étrange, ça bougeait comme s'il y avait plusieurs choses à l'intérieur. Je l'approchai de mon oreille et le secouai. Aucun bruit n'en émanait. Ne savant pas du tout ce que c'était, je décidai enfin de déballer mon cadeau. J'enlevai l'emballage de petits pères-noël et souris. Alphonse m'avait acheté une montagne (trois) de livres (mangas) qui manquait à ma collection. Je m'approchai de lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Je revins à ma position initiale et lui souris.

-Merci, lui dis-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire, une légère couleur rose teintant ses joues. Il se tourna vers Edward, toujours sur l'autre sofa, et lui secoua le genou. Celui-ci marmonna des mots incompréhensibles et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Il s'était endormi. Alphonse ria.

-Laisse-le dormir, lui dis-je. Tu lui donneras ton cadeau plus tard.

Il se retourna et fit un face-à-face avec le cadeau que je lui présentais. Il cligna des yeux et prit l'objet. Contrairement à moi, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins et déballa l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un bout de papier. Il lut à voix haute ce qui était écrit.

-« Alphonse Elric a gagné un coupon pour faire une randonnée de… cheval pendant une heure ?! Le gagnant peut choisir l'heure et le jour qu'il lui plait. Cette offre est d'une durée illimitée. » Vraiment ?!, dit-il, tout excité.

-Huhum, lui dis-je. Ah, mais quand ça dit l'heure et le jour que tu veux, il faut quand même que je réserve avant et que-

Ma phrase resta en suspense en raison du câlin soudain qu'Alphonse me donna. Je restai deux secondes figée, surprise par son geste, et finit par lui retourner l'accolade. Il me remercia et se dégagea. Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Après une minute à jouer avec mes doigts, Alphonse se leva.

-Et si on finissait la vaisselle ? dit-il.

Je me levai à mon tour.

-Bonne idée.

Après l'avoir finie, nous retournions dans le salon, où Edward dormait toujours, et passions le reste de la soirée à regarder la télé, jouer à des jeux de société ou juste à parler. Vers 22h30, Alphonse commença à montrer des signes de fatigue.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, au lieu de t'endormir comme hier, lui dis-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais un bâillement remplaça ce qu'il allait dire. Je ris doucement. Alphonse me fit un sourire endormi avant de se lever pour aller se coucher. Je lui souhaitai « bonne nuit »avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'étage.

Je laissai ma tête retomber sur le divan et souris. Le fait d'avoir partagé mon fardeau avec quelqu'un m'avait grandement soulagée. C'est comme si le poids sur mes épaules s'avait allégé. Alors que je divaguai dans mes pensées, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Edward qui se rassit sur le sofa. Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent.

-Enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant ? lui dis-je, moqueuse.

Il se contenta de me fixer d'un regard endormi. Me rappelant soudain l'objet qui se trouvait à mes pieds, je me penchai, le pris, me levai et le mis sur ses genoux. Je me rassis et il me lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-C'est pour toi, dis-je, répondant à sa question muette.

Il fixa le sac cadeau pendant une trentaine de secondes, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, puis plongea sa main dans le sac, enleva les feuilles d'emballage superflues sur le dessus, et sortit l'objet convoité. Une veste rouge sang, décorée de lignes noires aux jointures et d'une croix entourée d'un serpent, avec une espèce de couronne et des ailes au-dessus, qui se trouvait dans le milieu du dos. Edward l'examina attentivement avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

Est-ce que tu l'as déjà lavée ? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et il mit aussitôt son nouveau cadeau sur le dos.

-Merci… murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-Puisque le cadeau te plait, je vais aller me coucher, dis-je, réalisant ensuite que ce que j'avais dit n'avait aucun sens.

J'allai me lever quand Edward se dressa sur ses deux jambes.

-Attends ! s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Je restai figée, les deux mains posées de chaque côté de mon corps, prête à me lever, en me demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué. Il revint, une petite boite dans les mains. Il s'approcha et me la donna.

Je le regardai avant de porter mon regard sur le petit objet. J'ouvris délicatement le couvercle et regardai à l'intérieur. Un bracelet d'argent incrusté de filaments d'or s'y trouvait. Ma bouche en tomba.

-Ça a dût te coûter une fortune ! m'exclamais-je.

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

-Pas tant que ça, dit-il. Le gérant de la bijouterie où je suis allé est un ami de la famille, alors il m'a fait un prix.

Toujours bouche-bée, je regardai le bijou, puis Edward, encore le bijou, et de nouveau Edward, avant de refermer ma bouche.

-Merci, lui dis-je.

Il me fit un signe de tête avant de se retourner pour remonter à l'étage. Sans réfléchir, je me levai d'un bond et prononçai son nom. Il se retourna et je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue avant de le remercier de nouveau encore une fois. Sans attendre sa réaction, je montai les marches quatre à quatre, m'enfermai dans ma chambre et appuyai mon dos à la porte. La boite dans une main, je posai l'autre sur mon cœur. Il battait à cent à l'heure.

* * *

><p>-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici déjà ? demandais-je à Edward.<p>

Il m'ignora et poussa la sonnette. Nous nous trouvions dans un quartier riche à une heure de chez nous. J'avais mal aux jambes, mes cuisses étaient gelées et je ne sentais plus mes doigts ! Ça serait trop demandé de savoir ce qu'on faisait ici ?! Apparemment pour Edward. Il ressonna à la porte de la gigantesque maison où nous étions et tapa rageusement du pied. J'allai lui reposer la question du pourquoi on était là quand soudain la porte s'ouvra, me coupant dans mon élan.

Un homme dans la fin vingtaine, début trentaine se trouvait dans le cadre de porte. Cheveux et yeux noirs, il portait des pantalons noirs et une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une cravate bleue, qui était mal ajustée. On pouvait voir à son visage et son langage corporel qu'il était irrité, fatigué et qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Bien qu'il devait être 11h30.

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward, il montra un sourire moqueur.

-Tiens, tiens. Fullmetal.

-Colonel.

_Fullmetal ? Colonel ?_

-Et qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? dit-il en me regardant.

Je lui fis un sourire embarrassé et me penchai vers Edward.

-Qui est-ce ? lui demandais/murmurais-je.

-Voici Roy Mustang, me répondit-il. Le pire coureur de jupon au monde !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, chapitre 13, qui atteins des records de plus de 4000 mots ! Woohoo ! <strong>

**Hihi, bref, j'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre il y a des siècles (soit vers le jour de l'an), mais entre-temps, ma sœur a accouché d'un magnifique petit bébé, du nom de William, et puisque je lui avais promis de l'aider pendant un mois, ça m'avait retardé dans la création du chapitre.**

**Merci à Guest (magnifique nom xD) et Minorin. Et d'après les reviews que je reçois, je ne suis pas la seule à detester Kaname Kuran. C'est bien, c'est bien ! :D Et juste une question comme ça (qui n'a aucun rapport), est-ce que c'est moi ou dans mon histoire, le mot « soupir » et toutes ses variantes se manifestent souvent ?**

**Pour ceux qui se le demandent, la chanson que Natsuru chante s'appelle _Never_ g**_**row up **_**de **_**Taylor Swift**_** de l'album **_**Speak up**_**, que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant toute l'écriture de ce chapitre. Très bon album, d'ailleurs.**

**Sur ce, c'est tout pour cette fois, alors comme d'habitude, n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours apprécier. Et pour ceux qui vont trouver ce que le mystérieux R.M. signifie avant le prochain chapitre, je leur donne un cookie ! :D Indice : ce sont deux mots en anglais.**

**Au programme au chapitre 14 : le ski !**

**Bref, à la prochaine j'espère ! **


	15. Ah que la neige a neigé, Chapitre 14

**Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier **_**Elysia-FMA**_** pour son review, mais malheureusement, n'aura pas de cookie puisque R.M. ne veut pas dire Roy Mustang ! xD Bien penser, par contre. (Et je fais tant de fautes que ça ? Dx Merde !)**

_**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist**_** ne m'appartient pas. (J'attends toujours une réponse d'Arakawa Hiromu-san à ce sujet.)**

* * *

><p>À l'intérieur de la maison du prénommé Roy, Edward et moi étions installés sur un luxueux et confortable divan en cuir, dans une pièce toute aussi luxueuse et où un feu brûlait tranquillement dans la cheminé, donnant un air chaleureux à la pièce. Notre hôte apparut dans le cadre de porte, un plateau à la main. Il s'approcha et distribua les boissons : un verre d'eau pour Edward et une tasse de thé à la citronnelle pour moi-même. Il déposa ensuite le plateau sur la table en face de nous et prit la tasse de café qui restait avant de s'assoir sur le canapé adjacent. Il croisa les jambes et prit une gorgé du liquide.<p>

-Alors, Fullmetal, que viennent faire ta petite amie et toi chez moi, le lendemain de Noël ? demanda l'homme à la cravate.

Mes joues me brûlèrent et Edward s'étouffa avec son eau. Il se leva brusquement en s'essuyant la bouche, rouge comme un homard.

-C-c-ce n'est p-pas ma p-petite amie ! cria-t-il.

Il se calma quelque peu avant de bredouiller que j'étais sa demi-sœur et de se rassir, les bras croisés. Roy fixa Edward quelques secondes.

-J'aurais pourtant juré… murmura-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Edward retrouva un semblant de teint normal, sans pour autant enlever cette moue boudeuse de son visage, et se pencha pour ramasser son sac qui était à ses pieds. Il en extirpa l'enveloppe que je lui avais remise un peu plus tôt ce matin et le donna à Roy. Attend, c'est pour ça qu'on était venu ici, pour qu'il lui remette l'enveloppe qui devait rester confidentiel ? Mais ça va pas la tête !

Pendant que je fulminais à l'intérieur, Roy questionna mon demi-frère du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur l'enveloppe. Il la regarda sous toutes ses coutures avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Maintenant, je paniquais. Qu'est-ce que mes ravisseurs allaient dire s'il découvrait que j'avais ouvert (enfin, techniquement, ce n'était pas moi qui l'est ouvert, mais ils ne le savent pas, eux) l'enveloppe ? D'un autre côté, il ne m'avait jamais dit de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur, alors…

Je soupirai et regardai l'homme en face de moi. Il était devenu livide et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il nous lança un regard stupéfait et parla d'une voix teintée légèrement de colère.

-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvés ça ? demanda-t-il.

Woh, par sa réaction, je dirais que l'enveloppe que nous avions « empruntée » à monsieur Hohenheim ne parlait pas de la pluie et du beau temps.

Edward croisa ses jambes avant de répondre le plus naturellement au monde.

-Dans le laboratoire du vieux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que Roy luttait contre l'irrésistible envie de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux.

-Mauvaise question… Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ?

Edward se retourna vers moi et me demanda du regard s'il pouvait lui raconter toute l'histoire. Je secouai la tête. Il soupira.

-Écoute, Nat, il n'en a pas l'air, mais il peut nous aider, dit-il tout bas en me faisant un sourire réconfortant.

Je finis par acquiescer et laisser faire. Autant lui faire confiance. Edward me sourit de nouveau avant de reprendre un air sérieux et de faire face à l'homme qui nous observait en silence.

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

Edward grinça des dents et serra les points, énervé par l'homme en face, tandis que je me contentais d'un sourire nerveux.

* * *

><p>Après qu'Edward eut finit de tout lui raconter, Roy fixa l'enveloppe déposée sur la table devant lui. Les doigts croisés et les bras appuyés sur ses genoux, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je me mordis nerveusement les lèvres et regardai Edward du coin de l'œil. Il regardait fixement l'homme à la cravate. Celui-ci finit par soupirer et reprit une position plus décontractée.<p>

-Je comprends maintenant. Et moi qui croyais qu'il était mort, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

J'entendis Edward déglutir.

-Attends, quand tu dis « il », tu ne parle quand même pas de… dit Edward, d'une voix alarmante.

Roy se contentait d'acquiescer. Edward déglutit de nouveau.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi Envy était là. Et j'imagine que la femme devait être Lust, dit Edward.

Edward serra les poings.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont là pour se venger ? demanda-t-il.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque je me levai brusquement.

-Attendez, stop, temps mort ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?! hurlais-je presque. Et tant que vous y êtes, c'est quoi, cette enveloppe ? Pourquoi est-elle si importante ?

Edward posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne pour m'inciter à me rasseoir. Je le fis à contrecœur. Roy soupira et poussa les feuilles de l'enveloppe dans ma direction. Je pris celle du dessus.

-_Reviving Medecine_ ? Comme dans un médicament qui ferait… revivre ? demandais-je, stupéfaite.

Roy secoua la tête.

-Pas tout à fait, me dit-il. Tu vois, il y a cinq ans, Hohenheim et une équipe de chercheur ont découvert une substance chimique qui permettait entre autre de ralentir le processus de vieillissement et de guérir le cancer-

-Mais c'est génial ! le coupais-je.

S'ils avaient découvert le remède contre le cancer, pourquoi n'en avais-je pas entendu parler ?

Roy me sourit tristement.

-Oui, tout le monde pensait comme toi. Alors pendant un an, ils ont fait des tests sur des animaux, et puisque ça fonctionnait bien, ils ont décidé de passer à la deuxième phase. L'expérimentation sur les humains.

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Seulement, le résultat ne fût pas celui estompé. Après quelques temps, soit la santé du patient se détériorait tellement qu'il en mourrait, soit le patient devenait tellement violent et incontrôlable qu'il fallait l'incarcérer.

Mes épaules retombèrent.

-Je vois… dis-je, mon moral à plat. Et pour ce qui est des personnes que vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

Edward se tortilla nerveusement dans son siège. C'est lui qui répondu cette fois.

-Il y a un scientifique qui aurait voulu participer au projet, mais mon père l'en a empêché. Alors après l'échec du projet, il a tenté de voler les documents, mais la police là arrêté. Il a réussi à s'échapper, avec l'aide de ses deux assistants. Il s'est volatilisé ensuite et on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler.

J'acquiesçai légèrement et me tournai vers lui.

-Et toi dans tout ça ? Pourquoi tu en sais autant ? demandais-je.

Roy aborda un sourire de serpent.

-Parce que Monsieur ici présent ne sait pas se mêler de ses affaires ! dit-il.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe d'Edward et il fusilla l'homme du regard.

-Vraiment ? C'est pourtant TOI qui fais toujours appel à MOI pour venir te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré !

Roy plaqua bruyamment ses mains contre la table.

-J'en aurais peut-être moins si tu arrêtais de tout casser quand je te demande de l'aide !

Edward fit de même.

-Si ça te dérange tant que ça, passe-toi d'elle !

Ils se grognaient presque dessus. Ce fût à mon tour de calmer Edward.

-Calme-toi, Ed, on n'est sûrement pas venu pour que tu te chamailles comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Edward se rassit et Roy en fit de même. Seulement, celui-ci abordait un sourire triomphant.

-Oui, Ed, écoute ta petite amie ! dit-il.

Autant rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

J'attendais que la tempête arrive, mais à ma grande surprise, Edward se contenta de serrer les poings et de prendre de grandes respirations. Quand il fût plus calme, il parla de nouveau.

-Alors, tu vas nous aider, oui ou non ? demanda-t-il.

Roy se frotta le menton.

-Comme tu dois le savoir, je suis en vacances en ce moment et… (Edward le fusilla du regard.) D'accord, je veux bien vous aider, finit-il par répondre.

Mon regard se promena entre mon demi-frère et notre hôte.

-Comment pourrait-il nous aider ? demandais-je.

Roy eut l'air blessé.

-Fullmetal, tu ne lui as pas dit qui j'étais ?! demanda-t-il, vexé.

Edward prit un air ennuyé.

-Mais oui ! Je lui ai dit que tu étais Roy Mustang, le pire coureur de ju-

Roy l'ignora, se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Il mit un genou à terre et prit ma main droite dans la sienne.

-Roy Mustang, officier de police, pour vous servir ! dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur le revers de ma main.

Une pouffée de chaleur se fit sentir sur mes joues. Roy m'offrit un sourire charmeur pendant qu'Edward rangeait rageusement les documents dans l'enveloppe. Il l fourra dans son sac et se leva abruptement. Il m'empoigna le bras, me força à me lever et m'entraîna jusqu'au vestibule.

-Je te rappellerais pour qu'on en reparle, cria-t-il rageusement à l'intention de Roy.

Je l'entendis rire pendant que nous partions.

* * *

><p>-Tu peux me lâcher ? Tu me fais mal.<p>

Edward lâcha aussitôt mon bras et s'excusa tout bas. Un silence tomba et le seul son que nous pouvions entendre fut celui de nos pas contre la neige. Je décidai de le briser en lui posant une question qui me trottait dans la tête.

-Dis, Edward ? commençais-je.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil pour me montrer qu'il m'écoutait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelais Roy « colonel » ? lui dis-je. Il avait dit qu'il était officier de police, non ?

Edward mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Avant d'être dans la police, il était dans l'armée, répondit-il. « Colonel » était son grade.

J'acquiesçai.

-Et pour Fullmetal ?

Edward me regarda quelques secondes avant de pousser un long soupir. Il descendit sa fermeture éclair et enleva sa manche droite pour me montrer son bras. Un sourcil levé, je le regardai, confuse et perplexe. Voyant mon air, il avança un peu son bras vers moi.

-Touches, me dit-il.

Doucement, j'avançai ma main hésitante. J'apposai délicatement mes doigts sur sa peau et un frisson me parcourra. Elle était glacée. J'appuyai plus fort sur son bras et sentis que c'était dur comme… du métal. Je retirai aussitôt ma main. Edward soupira avant de se rhabiller et de se remettre à marcher.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et me fit un signe de tête pour m'inciter à le suivre, ce que je fis. Après un long silence, il parla de nouveau, cette fois sa voix presque anodine.

-À ma naissance, j'ai eu une malformation au niveau de l'anatomie, dit-il. Je n'avais pas de bras. Hohenheim a alors fabriqué un bras artificiel pour quand je serais en âge de le porter. Il est fait en métal. Ma jambe gauche est pareille.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Ça ne paraissait pas du tout !

Après quelques minutes, je finis par parler.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? lui demandais-je timidement.

Il soupira.

-J'évite de le crier sur tous les toits, répondit-il. La plupart des gens me traitent différemment en l'apprenant.

Je le regardai en silence puis, abordant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je m'approchai de lui et lui donnai une grande claque dans le dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! lui dis-je. Tu seras toujours mon petit demi-frère bougon et chialeur !

-Hey ! dit-il d'une voix fâchée, bien qu'il ait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Je ris et me mis à courir vers notre maison que nous pouvions maintenant apercevoir. Edward me suivit.

* * *

><p>« Shrrr… -ing Day toute la semaine ! Ne ratez p-… Shrrr… 23 décembre, joyeux noël monsieur Côté, salut ti-cul on se r-… Shrrr… -tention, alerte de tempête de neige, 40 centimètres prévus pour -»<p>

Je fermai la radio et soupirai. Nous étions en route pour le mont Tremblant dans la voiture de Pinako depuis deux heures et je m'ennuyai solidement. Je regardai vers ma gauche pour y voir la grand-mère au volant. Comment pouvait-elle avoir le permis alors qu'elle ne voyait que la moitié de la route ? Je secouai la tête. Je regardai ensuite vers l'arrière et vis Alphonse qui lisait un livre sur… les chats. Évidemment. À sa droite se trouvait Winry, qui parlait énergiquement avec sa voisine, Nat, qui semblait s'ennuyer autant que moi. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en acquiesçant de temps en temps, et regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle se tourna vers la blonde, un large sourire au visage.

-Regarde ! dit-elle en pointant vers la fenêtre. On voit la montagne !

Winry s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de répondre « c'est bien » et de continuer à papoter. Natsuru fit la moue et se retourna vers la droite en croisant les bras. Je souris et me remis correctement dans mon siège pour moi-même admirer la montagne.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, dont cinq où nous attendions dans la voiture pendant que Pinako payait à l'entrée pour notre chalet et nos laissez-passer, nous étions enfin arrivés. Je sortis du véhicule et m'étirai avec un soupir satisfait. Mes jambes étaient en compote !

Natsuru fit de même en laissant échapper un « Hmm! » aigu avant de courir vers le chalet en riant sans même prendre ses bagages. Je la suivis.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la première chose que je remarquai fut le grand foyer au milieu du salon. À gauche se trouvait la cuisine et au bout de celle-ci, un couloir. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit que je vis Natsuru disparaître. J'enlevai donc mes bottes pour la suivre. Une fois rendu, je vis une porte (ouverte) à ma droite et deux (fermées) à ma gauche. J'allai vers la première.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, je vis ma demi-sœur couchée à plat ventre sur un des deux lits doubles de la chambre. Elle poussa un « Ah! » satisfait. Je ris.

-Tu aimes ce lit ? lui demandais-je, moqueur.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et la renfouit dans les couvertures.

-Hmm ! dit-elle, sa voix à moitié étouffée. C'est le mien et celui de Winry !

Je m'assis sur l'autre lit.

-Comme tu veux, dis-je.

Un silence se fit. On pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de Nat et un « hm » qu'elle prononçait de temps en temps. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra.

Nous étions tous les deux dans une chambre à coucher. Seuls.

Je regardai la forme de Nat et ne put m'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient le long de son dos. Ses épaules bien définis. Ses petites hanches. Ses longues jambes. Je déglutis, une pouffée de chaleur me traversa. Mes mains devinrent moites.

-Nat… murmurais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, elle m'avait vraisemblablement entendu.

-Je… hésitais-je.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux bruns. Une perle de sueur suivit ma tempe.

-Je…! dis-je, déterminé.

Elle cligna des yeux. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Je t'-

-Nat tu viens ? Al et moi allons skier.

Je me tournai vers la porte pour voir Winry qui nous regardait. Une veine apparut sur mon front. Elle me regarda et vit mon expression faciale. Elle sourit malicieusement.

-Je dérange peut-être ? siffla-t-elle comme un serpent.

Je la fusillai du regard et elle fit de même. Nat nous regardait tout à tour, confuse.

-Non, dis-je, sec. Allons skier.

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce, mais pas avant de lancer un dernier regard à Winry. Elle me sourit innocemment.

* * *

><p>-Avance doucement. Oui, c'est ça. Fléchit un peu les jambes. Voilà. Maintenant, zigzag légèrement pour modérer ta vitesse. J'ai dit LÉGÈREMENT ! Là, c'est trop. Tu vas tom-<p>

Trop tard, j'avais déjà la figure dans la neige. Je m'assis difficilement et frissonna. La neige, c'est froid. (Non vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était chaud !) Bon, ça y est, je deviens folle, je me réponds toute seule.

Edward me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Il s'était proposé de m'apprendre comment skier. C'était un bon professeur, mais il était un peu impatient. Un peu.

Une fois debout, j'époussetais mes habits pour enlever la neige. Edward soupira bruyamment.

-On recommence ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

Une trentaine de minutes (et une cinquantaine de chutes) plus tard, j'avais enfin une bonne base pour skier toute seule. Edward était donc parti descendre la montagne et m'attendait en bas pour voir combien de temps ça allait me prendre avant de le rejoindre.

Je commençai à avancer pour tomber deux minutes plus tard. Je grognai. Alors que je me rassis, une touffe blonde passa à la vitesse de l'éclair à côté de moi. Winry. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était aussi douée pour le ski ? Une autre personne passa, mais celle-ci s'arrêta et enleva ses lunettes de ski. Alphonse. Il me sourit chaleureusement.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Oui, pas de problème, lui dis-je. La neige, c'est mou, ça amortit bien les chocs.

Je me relevai et soupirai.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda-t-il.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Si tu veux, dis-je. Je te préviens, je suis TRÈS lente.

Il fit de même.

Nous commencions à nouveau à descendre la piste. Peu de temps après, il se mit à neiger, doucement d'abord, puis, peu à peu, de plus en plus. Ça tourbillonnait de partout. Je voyais à peine d'un mètre devant moi. J'aurais peut-être dut regarder la météo avant de venir skier. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes sur les pistes. Pendant que j'essayai de m'orienter dans ce déluge de blanc, j'entendis Alphonse crier mon nom. Il était tout proche.

-Al ! Je suis ici ! Suis ma voix-

Je sentis que je perdais pied et que je tombais. Je m'attendais à sentir le sol, mais je me rendis compte que je tombais de plusieurs mètres. Je me mis à hurler.

Je finis par atteindre le sol recouvert de neige, et ma jambe gauche prit tout le choc de la chute. Je grimaçai. J'entendis Alphonse m'appeler, quelques mètres au-dessus de moi.

-Nat ! Ça va ? Où es-tu ? dit-il, inquiet.

-Je suis ici ! dis-je. En bas !

Je tentais de me lever, mais retombai aussitôt.

-Je crois que je me suis foulée la jambe ! criais-je pour me faire entendre. Va chercher de l'aide !

-Et te laisser toute seule ? Pas question ! rétorqua-t-il.

J'entendis des froissements de vêtements puis un « ouf » à côté de moi. Al s'y trouvait.

-Mais ça va pas ! hurlais-je. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chercher quelqu'un ?!

-Ça ira plus vite si je t'aide à marcher jusqu'au chalet, dit-il calmement.

Je serrai les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au héros !

Alphonse s'approcha de la pente pour l'observer. Elle était haute d'environ cinq mètres.

-C'est trop abrupte, je n'arriverai jamais à te hisser jusqu'en haut.

Il se rapprocha de moi, me tourna le dos et s'accroupit.

-Monte.

Je me raidis.

-Quoi ? Non ! dis-je. Je suis trop lourde, et puis de toute façon-

-Monte, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je lui obéis.

Une fois qu'il s'assura que je ne risquai pas de tomber, il se mit à marcher, vers le bas de la montagne j'imagine.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je pouvais entendre Alphonse haleter. Il était en sueur et je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Al, tu dois faire une pause ! finis-je par dire. Ça va faire une demi-heure que tu marches !

-Je vais bien, dit-il, haletant à chaque mot.

C'est alors que j'aperçus, entre deux rafales de vent, une bâtisse à une quinzaine de mètre de nous.

-Al, à droite ! dis-je en pointant le bâtiment. Arrêtons-nous quelques minutes, je t'en supplie !

Alphonse hésita avant de finir par y aller.

C'était un chalet abandonné, par ce que je pouvais en déduire. Il entra (la porte était déverrouillée) et s'arrêta dans l'entrée. C'était une pièce simple avec un frigidaire, une cuisinière, une table avec chaises, un lit simple et une porte (les toilettes, j'imagine).

Alphonse me déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de s'y installer lui-même, essoufflé.

-Ça va ? demandais-je, inquiète.

Il me fit un signe de la main et un silence pesant s'installa. J'enlevai mes gants, mon foulard et ma tuque puisque je commençais à avoir chaud. Alphonse en profita pur parler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Edward et toi, la veille de Noël à 3 heures du matin ? demanda-t-il.

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive. Merde !

-De… (tousse) De quoi tu parles ? demandais-je, nerveuse.

-Je vous ai entendu vous souhaitez bonne nuit. (Il se tourna vers moi, son expression indéchiffrable.) Alors ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Et bien… Tu vois… Je… Euh…

Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça soit toujours lui… murmura-t-il tout bas.

Je me retournai vers lui pour lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion car il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'embrassa.

Hein.

HEIN ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Ah mon Dieu, mais Al, que fais-tu ? xD Voilà pour le chapitre 14, désolée pour le retard ! Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à part que la chanson qui joue à la radio dans la voiture s'intitule <strong>_**23 décembre **_**de **_**Beau Dommage**_**. Une chanson que j'adore ! **

**Sur ce, au prochain chapitre j'espère !**


	16. Problèmes de sommeil, Chapitre 15

_**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist **_**est à moi! *Une brique venue de nulle part me tombe sur la tête* D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue, c'était un mensonge… *Va pleurer***

* * *

><p>Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il était presque deux heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil. Soupirant rageusement, j'ouvris les yeux et fixai le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Ou plutôt, celle des garçons, Winry et moi-même. Décidant de changer de position, je me tournai vers la gauche. Winry dormait à point fermé, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle dormir paisiblement alors que moi, je n'y arrivais pas ?! Et la solidarité féminine dans tout ça !<p>

Soupirant de nouveau, je me retournai vers ma droite et regardai les occupants de l'autre lit. Je vis Edward qui, une jambe sortant de sous les couvertures, ronflait doucement. Je ne voyais pas Alphonse, mais je pouvais entendre sa respiration régulière. Inconsciemment, mes doigts se posèrent légèrement sur mes lèvres. La raison de mon insomnie se trouvait en fait à être le plus jeune des deux frères.

**_Complètement tétanisée, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Alphonse m'embrassait, mais au lieu de le repousser ou au contraire, retourner son geste, je restai là, figée comme une statue. Au bout d'un moment, Alphonse s'éloigna, une légère teinte rosée au visage. Il me regarda dans les yeux et murmura « Je t'aime ». Je clignai des yeux._**

**_…Quoi…?_**

**_Alphonse… m'aimait ?_**

**_Mais c'est impossible ! C'est mon demi-frère, il ne pouvait pas avoir de tels sentiments à mon égard, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_N'est-ce pas…?_**

**_À moins qu'il ne m'aime que comme sa demi-sœur !_**

**_Cette pensée s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Si c'était le cas, il ne m'aurait pas embrassée._**

**_Pendant que je paniquais intérieurement, Alphonse en profita pour se lever et s'étira en… riant ? J'étais de plus en plus confuse._**

**_-Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-il._**

**_Il s'étira davantage et laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et me sourit chaleureusement. Il s'accroupit et me tendit ses mains pour m'indiquer qu'il allait me porter de nouveau dans son dos. Je me dépêchai de me rhabiller avant de faire ce qu'il voulait. Nous sortions du chalet et nous restions silencieux pendant une quinzaine de minute. Puis, Alphonse parla._**

**_-Par ta réaction, tout à l'heure, je dirais que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments._**

**_Je tentais de répliquer, mais mes mots ne faisaient aucun sens. Alphonse rit._**

**_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je savais déjà que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, je voulais seulement te faire part de mes sentiments, pour ne pas le regretter plus tard._**

**_Quelques instants passèrent avant que je ne murmure un « désolée » piteux. Je ne pouvais le voir, mais je savais qu'Alphonse souriait._**

**_-Ça va, n'en parlons plus, dit-il. Promets-moi seulement d'être heureuse avec la personne que tu aimes._**

Je regardai Edward tout en pensant aux dernières paroles de son frère. La personne que j'aimais ? De qui parlait-il ?

* * *

><p>-Allez, réveille-toi.<p>

-Encore deux minutes, grommelais-je, la figure dans mon oreiller.

J'avais enfin trouvé le sommeil, et voilà que Winry (cette traitresse !) me forçait hors des bras de Morphée. Je grognai, le son légèrement étouffée. Je sentis ensuite un grand courant d'air. Winry venait d'enlever les couvertures du lit. Je laissai échapper un cri de mécontentement.

Je relevai la tête et recoquillai sur moi-même en la fusillant du regard.

-Winry ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air agacé.

-Lève-toi ! On part dans moins d'une demi-heure ! dit-elle avant de disparaître de la chambre.

Je grognai de nouveau, mais me résignai et m'assis. Je mis mes jambes par terre et m'apprêtai à me lever, mais une douleur sourde dans ma jambe gauche m'en empêcha. Je grimaçai. C'est vrai, je m'étais foulée la jambe hier. Tout à coup, le lit bougea. Edward me regardait, inquiet.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il. Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

Je lui souris.

-Un peu, répondis-je. Le médecin a dit que ça resterait douloureux pendant quelques jours encore.

Il acquiesça et se leva. Il me tendit sa main, que je saisis, et m'aida à mon tour à me mettre debout.

-Je vais te laisser t'habiller, alors, dit-il en me souriant.

Et sur ce, il sortit.

Je me changeai et fis le lit, pris mon sac où se trouvait mes effets personnels, et sortis de la chambre. Je traversai le couloir et entrai dans la cuisine/salon (tout ça en évitant de mettre trop de pression sur ma jambe gauche). Tout le monde s'y trouvait, prèts à partir. Je me dépêchai.

* * *

><p>-Fais comme chez toi ! me dit Winry.<p>

Nous étions chez elle, dans sa chambre, et la seule pensée qui me traversa fut… Mais c'est quoi toutes ces pièces métalliques ?! Il y avait du métal partout ! Il y avait même une perceuse à colonne ! Elle était une fanatique, ou quoi ?!

Je restai figée sur place pendant qu'elle mit mon sac au pied de son lit.

-Winry… Mais qu'est-ce que… dis-je en pointant sa table de travail.

Elle suivit la direction que mon doigt montrait. Elle sourit.

-Ah, ça ? dit-elle. N'y fait pas attention, ce n'est qu'un petit projet sur lequel je travaille.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, laissant couler, et m'assis sur son lit.

La blonde m'avait convaincue de dormir chez elle pour qu'on fasse une « soirée entre filles ». Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté…

Ladite personne se posta devant moi et tapa dans ses mains.

-Bon, je nous ai fait un programme de l'enfer pour ce soir.

Elle prit place à mes côtés en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

-Pour commencer, on va commander une pizza et pendant qu'elle arrive, je vais te montrer ma recette secrète de biscuits aux doubles chocolats. Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux !

Elle se licha les babines. Je ris.

-Ensuite, tout en mangeant la pizza et les biscuits, on va se faire un bon petit film qui se trouve dans ma collection.

Je grimaçai.

-Un film d'amour ? demandais-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pas seulement, dit-elle.

Je la regardai, intriguée. Elle n'élabora pas sur le sujet.

-Et pour finir, une séance maquillage et coiffure, où tu vas me raconter tous tes petits secrets !

Voyant mon air découragé, elle ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas négociable !

Elle se releva.

-Alors, t'es partante ?

Je soupirai.

-Ai-je le choix ?

Pour réponse, elle ria.

* * *

><p>-Le beurre… C'est fait. Le sucre… Aussi. Les œufs… Pareil. Bon, bien, il ne reste plus que la farine.<p>

Je mesurai la quantité souhaitée, m'approchai du mélange et versai la farine dans le robot culinaire. Je partis la machine et à mon plus grand étonnement, une montagne de blanc s'éleva dans l'air. J'arrêtai aussitôt la machine et restai figée. Un, deux secondes. Je clignai des yeux. Je toussai, aussi.

J'entendis ensuite rire dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis Winry qui tenait une boite de pizza dans ses mains. Elle rit de plus belle en me voyant. Après un bon cinq minutes, elle s'essuya ses larmes qui avaient coulé et déposa la boite sur la table.

-Il fallait que tu brasses le mélange et la farine manuellement ! dit-elle, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Tu ressembles à un fantôme, maintenant !

Je regardai mes vêtements pour constater qu'effectivement, j'étais recouverte de blanc. Elle proposa que je prenne une douche pendant qu'elle finissait la préparation de ses biscuits et j'acceptai. Après celle-ci, de nouveau propre et d'une couleur naturelle, je retournai dans la chambre à Winry pour constater qu'elle m'attendait au pied de son lit, avec un énorme plateau rempli de biscuits, de pizza, de boissons gazeuses et de deux verres de lait (pour les biscuits). Je la rejoignis.

Une fois confortablement installée, je pris un morceau de pizza et commençai à le manger.

-Pour la suite de notre programme, commença-t-elle en m'envoyant un énorme sourire, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait regarder…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, pour faire durer le suspense, et finit par sortir un boitier qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Tatada ! _Pirates des caraïbes_ !

Je la regardai, et on pouvait presque voir un point d'interrogation au-dessus de ma tête.

-Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Ses yeux brillèrent de détermination.

-Je vais tout de suite y remédier ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sortit le DVD du boitier pour le mettre dans le lecteur.

* * *

><p>-Oh mon Dieu ! J'adore Jack !<p>

-Moi aussi !

-Et Will est tellement… Ah…

-Je sais…

Nous nous regardions et rirent comme des petites filles en pleine puberté. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas regardé ce film avant aujourd'hui ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a une suite ?

Winry acquiesça.

-Est-ce qu'on la regarde ? demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Je fis la moue.

-Avant de regarder la suite, séance maquillage, tu te rappelles ?

Je sortis la langue d'un air dégouté. Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué, elle me força à m'asseoir sur la chaise face à son miroir. Je commençai à balancer mes pieds dans le vide.

Elle prit la brosse à cheveux qui se trouvait sur la commode adjacente au miroir et entreprit de démêler mes mèches rebelles. Une fois finie, elle déposa la brosse, prit un élastique qu'elle passa à son poignet et se mit à me jouer dans les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, profitant du massage qu'elle donnait à mon cuir chevelu.

-Raconte-moi tous ! dit soudainement Winry.

J'ouvrai les yeux.

-Te raconter quoi ? demandais-je.

Elle me lança un regard agacé dans le miroir.

-Tu sais bien ! insista-t-elle.

Je la regardai à mon tour, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle soupira.

-Comment ça se passe entre toi et Ed ? dit-elle.

Je rougis instantanément et devant son regard insistant, détournai les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmurais-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr… Et sinon, il t'a fait sa déclaration ?

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume.

-Dé…! (La chaleur sur mes joues s'intensifia.) Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle afficha un sourire sournois.

-Mais oui, mais oui, dit-elle, moqueuse.

Je baissai les yeux.

-De toute manière, il ne m'aime pas comme ça… murmurais-je.

Je sentis son regard perçant sur mon crâne, mais elle garda le silence. Elle continua à tester des coiffures, puis finit par en trouver une qui lui plaisait. Une tresse française. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, sortit un kit de maquillage et prit un fard à paupière. Elle se mit face à moi, hésita entre deux couleurs, et finit par opter pour le bleu clair. Elle m'indiqua de fermer les yeux et commença à appliquer la substance (maléfique).

-Mais si jamais il te ferait une déclaration, comment réagirais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre que je le rejetterais, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Pourquoi ?

Pour aucune raison, je me souvins de ce qu'Alphonse m'avait dit.

**_Promets-moi seulement d'être heureuse avec la personne que tu aimes._**

Je secouai violement la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à cette phrase à ce moment précis ?!

-Nat, arrêtes de bouger ! m'ordonna Winry.

J'obéis, et décidai d'inverser la conversation.

-Et toi Winry, aimes-tu quelqu'un ? demandais-je.

Ne percevant plus de mouvement devant moi, j'ouvris un œil et vis qu'elle s'était figée. J'ouvris l'autre œil.

-Oh, aurais-je posé une question à laquelle tu ne veux pas répondre ? ajoutais-je.

Elle rougit. Ce fut mon tour de sourire espièglement.

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ? renchéris-je.

Elle se mit à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles. Bien, j'avais réussi à éviter son questionnement. Pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Je bougeai dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, me retournai sur le ventre, ensuite sur le dos, et finis par m'immobiliser, découragée. J'étais encore une fois complètement incapable de dormir, mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois-ci. Et Winry qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Ça me donnait des envies de meurtre.<p>

Je fixai le plafond et repensai à notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

Est-ce qu'Edward m'aimait ?

À cette seule pensée, mon cœur s'accéléra et mes joues me brulèrent. Je mis une main sur mon cœur pour tenter de le ralentir.

Il avait beau être mon demi-frère, à chaque fois que je le voyais, mon cœur battait un peu plus vite, mes mains devenaient moites, j'avais chaud, des papillons virevoltaient dans mon ventre et mes pensées s'envolaient.

Je me retournai pour enfouir mon visage dans mon oreiller en grognant et en pleurant à moitié.

Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de mon demi-frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà pour le chapitre 15 ! <strong>

…**Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas le plus palpitant, mais c'est plus un interlude avant le dénouement final (déjà!) et l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même!**

**Je voudrais remercier les reviewers qui ont bien voulu commenter le dernier chapitre (qui sont au grand nombre de cinq!). *Pleure de joie***

_**Michiyo : Merci! ^.^**_

_**Cline : Je t'ai empêché de dormir jusqu'à trois heures du matin?! :O Désolée! . (Même si j'en suis un peu fière… héhé… ^.^') Ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi de m'empêcher de dormir à cause d'une bonne histoire! (Ou d'un livre, tout simplement.)**_

_**Elysia-FMA : J'avoue que ce n'était pas facile à deviner… -_-' Pour la peine, voici un prix de consolations ! *Lance les biscuits aux doubles chocolats que Natsuru et Winry ont fait* Régales-toi! :D**_

_**Natsuru : Mes biscuits… :'(**_

_**J'ai fait moins de fautes?! :D YATTA! *Danse toute seule devant son frère traumatisé***_

_**Merci pour ces compliments! *rougis de plaisir* Et désolé si ce chapitre n'était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes…**_

**Et je voudrais aussi remercier spécialement **_**Tiphanoushkoushki**_** (j'ai une fan-accro! *toute fière*) et **_**Toupimero**_** (You Rock Girl! ;)).**

**Bref, attendez-vous à un chapitre particulier pour la prochaine fois (je n'en dis pas plus, ça gacherait tous!) et je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire… J'hais la pluie! (Ça fait presque une semaine qu'il pleut **_**non-stop**_** et je commence à en avoir plein mon ***!)**

**Bref, sur ces jolis mots *entends un corbeau*, à la prochaine j'espère!**


	17. Le début de la fin, Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer**_**: Fullmetal Alchemist **_**n'est pas à moi (toujours pas). Peut-être un jour…**

* * *

><p>-Bon matin ! dit Winry, pleine d'énergie.<p>

Je grommelai une réponse et pris place à sa table de cuisine. Je pris un bol et des céréales qui s'y trouvaient déjà, versai la nourriture dans le contenant, puis du lait et mangeai machinalement le mélange. J'étais encore dans les vapes, pour une bonne raison d'ailleurs. Avec le peu de sommeil que j'avais eu cette nuit (soit, je dirais à vue d'œil, quatre heures ! Argh !), je tombais littéralement dans mon bol de céréales. J'étouffai un bâillement.

-Bien dormi ? demanda mon amie, soucieuse.

Je lui répondis par un « hum » endormi et continuai à manger mon déjeuner. Un silence s'installa, ce qui me permit de me perdre dans mes pensées.

J'avais enfin réalisé que j'aimais Edward, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment l'appréhender. Devais-je lui en parler ? Ou bien le garder pour moi ? Je devais sûrement attendre si je choisissais las première option, puisque le jour fatidique arrivait demain.

Je n'aurais pas pu être comme tout le monde, aussi ?! Tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de mon école, préférablement le capitaine de basketball, avoir une belle romance avec lui, mais me faire détester par la meneuse de claques qui était son ex-petit amie, comme on voit dans les films américains.

Mais non, il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de mon demi-frère, que son frère soit amoureux de moi, et que je me fasse enlever à cause d'un médicament dangereux, mais qui aurait pu être révolutionnaire, qu'un savant fou veut ! Vous parlez d'une vie normale !

Désespérée, je laissai tomber ma tête contre la table, ce qui fit un joli « bong » retentissant.

-Ça va ?

Je grommelai de nouveau.

* * *

><p>-Allez, touches-le. Non, pas comme ça !<p>

J'appuyai rageusement sur ma manette.

-À gauche ! Non !

Je laissai mollement retomber ma tête sur mon torse, alors que le haut-parleur de la télévision me narguait d'un « Game Over! » triomphant.

-Espèce de bonhomme de mer-

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'apparition soudaine d'Edward dans mon champ de vision m'effraya et je lançai ma manette par terre en criant. Il rit tout en récupérant l'objet. Il me rejoint sur le canapé en me le tendant. Je le pris.

-Je joue à un de tes jeux et je n'arrive pas à battre le boss ! rageais-je.

Il me sourit.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je retournai mon attention vers la télévision.

-Non.

Il rit de nouveau.

-Comme tu veux.

J'appuyai sur le « x » de ma manette pour recommencer. Un quinzaine de tentative plus tard (et une bonne centaine d'injures), Edward parla.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

Une veine apparut sur mon front.

-Non ! Je veux le faire par moi-même.

Il soupira, mais me laissa faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'allai gagner, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de vie, quand soudain, sa vie se régénéra toute seule et il me donna un coup de poing saignant, ce qui me rendit K.O. Je laissai échapper un cri de rage.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais !

-Nat.

Je me tournai vers mon demi-frère, agacée.

-Quoi ?!

Il me regarda calmement.

-Quand le boss est affaibli et qu'il ne lui reste presque plus de vie, il faut que tu le contourne et que tu frappes dans son dos.

Je le regardai, surprise.

-Dans son dos ?

Il acquiesça.

-Et comment je fais ? lui demandais-je.

-Tu fais une roulade sur le côté en appuyant sur « O » en même temps.

J'acquiesçai et appuyai sur le _Continue_. Je recommençai et, quelques minutes plus tard, le boss était enfin affaibli. Je tentai de faire une roulade, mais n'y parvins pas et l'ordinateur me tua de nouveau. J'aurai voulu hurler à m'en crever les oreilles. À la place, je soupirai de colère et laissai tomber la manette sur mes cuisses. Je me tournai vers Edward pour voir qu'il me fixait.

-Mon offre tient toujours, tu sais, dit-il.

Je laissai échapper un « hm » impuissant et il se leva.

-Avances-toi, me demanda-t-il.

Ce fût mon tour de le fixer, mon regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Hein ?

-Allez, avances-toi vers l'avant ! exigea-t-il.

Je m'exécutai jusqu'à ce que seules mes fesses soient sur le divan. C'est alors qu'il me surprit en s'installant derrière moi. Je devins écarlate.

-Q-q-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ?! bégayais-je, stupéfaite.

Il prit le temps de prendre mes mains dans les siennes, les déposer sur la manette et la lever devant mon nez avant de me répondre.

-Puisque tu veux le vaincre par tes propres moyens, je me suis dit que j'allais te guider de cette manière, dit-il.

C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour m'aider ?! Et juste au moment où j'avais réalisé que je l'aimais… Ce n'était pas bon pour mon cœur…

Soudain, je sentis la chaleur de son corps tout près de mon dos. Il plaça son visage près de mon oreille gauche et il leva la manette vers lui pour mieux la voir. Un frisson me parcourra.

-On recommence ? murmura-t-il.

Son souffle chaud effleura mon oreille et je fermai les yeux. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'eus peur qu'il ne l'entende. J'acquiesçai, ayant trop peur que ma voix craque si je parlais. Il guida mon pouce vers le bouton « x » pour reprendre la partie.

Tentant d'oublier qu'Edward occupait mon espace vitale, je me concentrai sur l'écran en face de moi. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait pour mieux voir par-dessus mon épaule, ou que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, je perdais le peu de moyen qui me restait, si bien que je dus recommencer deux fois avant que je puisse faire la manœuvre finale.

Quand ce fût le cas, Edward guida de nouveau mes doigts pour que je puisse enfin battre ce boss emmerdant. Il appuya sur une série de bouton, que je ne compris pas vraiment, trop envouté par le contacte de ses mains sur les miennes. Quand je pris de nouveau conscience de mon environnement, Edward avait lâché mes mains et la cinématique de fin se déroulait à l'écran, signifiant que le boss était vaincu. Oubliant temporairement notre position actuelle, trop enthousiasme d'avoir enfin battu ce tyran, je poussai un cri de joie et me tournai vers Edward. Seulement, le mouvement fût tellement brusque qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ma tête commença à tourner et j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Je tentais d'émettre des excuses, mais elles furent incompréhensibles tellement je bégayais. J'allais me lever quand Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et déposa l'autre sur ma joue.

Quoi ?

Il murmura mon prénom et s'approcha dangereusement de mes lèvres.

Quoi ?!

Il avait les yeux à moitié fermés et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres qui, inconsciemment, s'étaient entrouvertes.

Je rêvais, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible que mon demi-frère s'apprête à m'embrasser, non ? Mais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien était bien trop réelle pour que ce ne soit qu'un songe.

Il était maintenant si proche que je pouvais admirer son visage. Ses longs cils fins, une mèche de cheveux qui cachait la moitié de son œil droit, son nez bien dessiné, et ses lèvres généreuse que j'allais bientôt goûter. Je commençai à mon tour à fermer mes yeux. Mon cœur cogna contre ma poitrine. Je ravalai ma salive. Mes doigts me démangeaient, je m'imaginais déjà les faire courir dans ses longs cheveux dorés. Je fermai complètement les yeux. Et c'est à cet instant que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. Agissant par reflexe, je reculai pour me lever, mais mes jambes s'enfargèrent dans celles d'Edward, et je m'étalai de tout mon long. Alphonse se racla la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je me relevai à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Rien du tout ! m'exclamais-je.

Alphonse me fixa, comme s'il s'avait quelque chose.

-Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Vraiment !

Et je ris comme une idiote.

Il leva un sourcil et déposa son regard sur son frère. Celui-ci semblait vouer un culte à ses mains. J'en profitai pour m'enfuir discrètement. Une fois dans le couloir, je courus vers ma chambre, fermai la porte et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. J'étouffai un cri dans mon oreiller. Pourquoi était-il arrivé au moment où j'allais embrasser Edward ?!

Argh !

* * *

><p>-Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demandais-je à mon demi-frère.<p>

-_Si tu suis le plan, oui_, me répondit-il.

Je hochais la tête, bien qu'il ne puisse me voir.

Date : 29 décembre

Heure : 11h45

Endroit : le parc près de l'école.

Le fameux jour était enfin arrivé, et vous pouvez me croire quand je dis que j'ai prié Dieu, ou Allah, ou Shiva, ou n'importe quelle entité supérieure qui existe pour que ce jour ne vienne jamais. Visiblement, mes prières furent complètement ignorées, à mon plus grand désespoir.

J'étais actuellement sous un arbre, me protégeant des flocons qui tombaient, mon sac où se trouvait la précieuse enveloppe sur le dos et un écouteur dans l'oreille, gracieuseté de l'agent de police, Roy Mustang. Edward m'expliquait encore une fois le plan de notre opération, mais avoir sa voix directement dans mon oreille me déstabilisait un tant soit peu.

Le souvenir d'hier était toujours frais dans ma mémoire, et j'avais encore eu un problème de sommeil. Et quand je réussis enfin à m'endormir, j'avais fait un rêve où Edward et moi-même étions dans une situation plutôt… compromettante, disons ça comme ça. À ce souvenir, je rougis. Ça n'avait pas été un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? (Hier je parle, pas mon rêve.)

Que ce soit un rêve ou non, Edward me sortit de mes rêveries en me criant dans l'oreille. Je fermai un œil, mécontente.

-_Nat, tu m'écoutes _?!

-Non.

Il soupira rageusement, et je pouvais entendre en fond sonore Roy qui riait.

-_Écoutes cette fois !_ m'intima-t-il. _Bon, comme je le disais…_

Et il m'expliqua à nouveau le plan.

Rien de bien compliqué. Je devais attendre qu'Envy se pointe, faire ce qu'il voulait, soit lui remettre l'enveloppe, et partir, ni vu ni connu. Très simple.

J'étais l'appât, en fait. Edward, Roy et ses subordonnés se trouvaient à proximité, prêts à agir. Edward et Roy était dans la même voiture (une caravane avec les vitres tintés), au plus grand désespoir du blond, d'ailleurs. Quant aux autres, ils se trouvaient non loin, dans des voitures eux aussi. Et que ne fût pas ma surprise quand j'appris que certains de mes professeurs - dont le professeur Hawkeye – faisaient en fait partis de la police. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient à l'école pour enquêter sur des disparitions de jeunes qui se seraient produits lors des derniers mois, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Bref, j'attendais depuis plus d'une demi-heure (ce morveux était en retard de quinze minutes !), et je n'avais que les plaintes d'Edward pour me distraire. J'avais beau l'aimer, des fois, je lui donnerai bien une claque derrière la tête.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas provenant de mes arrières. Je me retournai pour y voir Envy, un sourire sadique au visage. Je déglutinai. Il me rendait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

-Bien le bonjour, petite fille ! dit-il, enjoué.

Je reculai. J'avais peur. Cet homme m'effrayait, au plus haut point.

Edward se mit alors à me murmurer des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. Je me calmais instantanément. Je n'étais pas ici pour faire la victime. Je m'avais juré de les arrêter, lui et sa bande de criminelle, et j'allais y arriver, coûte que coûte. Mon regard devint déterminé et il s'en aperçût. Il prit un air de mépris et fit volte-face.

-Suis-moi, m'intima-t-il.

Je me figeai. Ça ne faisait pas parti du plan, ça. Devais-je le suivre, ou lui donner tout de suite l'enveloppe et partir ? Je paniquai.

-_Calme-toi_, murmura Edward pour me rassurer_. Suis-le, mais reste vigilante. Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, on est juste derrière toi._

Je pris une grande inspiration et pris mon courage à eux mains. Je le suivis.

Nous déambulions dans les rues pendant plusieurs minutes, sans but, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une ruelle déserte. Il tourna abruptement dans un coin sombre et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il s'arrêta enfin dans un cul-de-sac et se retourna vers moi. Il affichait encore ce sourire sadique qui me glaçait le sang.

-Tu n'as pas respecté notre entente, dit-il.

Je me figeai de nouveau et détournai les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je, ma voix imprégnée d'incertitude et de peur.

Il s'approcha et prit violemment mon menton entre ses doigts squelettiques. Je frissonai de dégoût.

-Oh, mais je crois que si.

Et il m'arracha brutalement l'écouteur des oreilles.

* * *

><p>Je me rongeai nerveusement les ongles, tandis que Roy conduisait la voiture. J'avais beau avoir parlé à Nat avec plein d'assurance, à l'intérieur, je paniquais autant qu'elle. Nous l'avions en visuel devant nous, mais je n'aimais tout de même pas ça. Et cette sensation que quelque chose cloche qui ne me quittait pas depuis tout à l'heure…<p>

Soudainement, ils tournèrent dans une ruelle où nous ne pouvions les suivre. Je m'apprêtai à les suivre quand Roy mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Restons ici et attendons comment la situation évolue, dit-il calmement. Tu ne peux pas les suivre, tu risquerais de te faire repérer.

Je me rassis à contrecœur. Je fixai la ruelle du regard pendant que Roy disait à ses collègues de rester en _standby_, mais de quand même ouvrir l'œil. Et c'est alors qu'Envy parla enfin.

-_Tu n'as pas respecté notre entente_, l'entendis-je dire.

Je serai les poings. Faites qu'il n'est pas découvert nos plans.

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, murmura Nat.

Je n'avais qu'un envie : sortir de la voiture et retrouver Natsuru.

Il me sembla ensuite que la respiration de ma belle-sœur fût saccadée. J'entendis la voix d'Envy un peu trop proche à mon goût. Il devait se tenir à quelques centimètres de Nat. Le salaud !

-_Oh, mais je crois que si._

Il y eut un crissement atroce provenant de mon écouteur et le son fût coupé. Merde !

Aussitôt, j'ouvris la portière à la voler et courut vers la ruelle, la voix de Roy qui m'ordonnait de revenir. Je l'ignorai et continuai à courir. Pas question de la perdre. J'en avais déjà eu assez avec son coma !

Bientôt, j'arrivai à un cul-de-sac vide, où l'écouteur de Nat se trouvait par terre, en mille morceaux. Une seule issue se trouvait dans cet espace, une porte entrouverte. Je m'y engouffrai. À peine ai-je mis le pied à l'intérieur que j'entendis un cri. Son cri. Je redoublai de vitesse.

* * *

><p>Envy m'entrainait de force dans cet immeuble délavé et abandonné. Sa poigne de fer sur mon bras me faisait mal, mais je me taisais, ayant trop peur de sa réaction si je me plaignais.<p>

Nous arrivions finalement à une porte, tout en haut de l'immeuble. Il m'incita à y entrer, ce que je fis immédiatement. À l'intérieur, la femme aux yeux de serpent s'y trouvait. En nous voyant, elle sourit calmement, me donnant des sueurs froides dans le dos.

-Bien, minauda-t-elle, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer.

Elle s'approcha et j'eus le réflexe de me reculer. La poigne d'Envy s'intensifia, me signalant de rester tranquille.

-Nous allons procéder à un échange, commença-t-elle. Ta vie contre l'enveloppe. Simple, non ?

J'étais terrorisée, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas leur donner l'objet qu'ils convoitaient. Alors je tentais de m'enlever à la prise d'Envy. J'allais y arriver quand soudain, il me plaqua contre le mur, un bras sous ma gorge, et il sortit un pistolet de son pantalon. Malgré moi, un cri m'échappa.

-Écoute bien, sale morveuse, siffla-t-il. Tu résistes encore une fois et je te fais un jolie petit trou entre les deux yeux. Compris ?

J'acquiesçai, tremblante.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Edward. Une vague de soulagement me parcourra. Elle fût de courte durée, par contre. Envy me plaqua contre son torse, face contre Edward, et pointa le pistolet sur ma tempe. Des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux.

-Ed... murmurais-je, tétanisée.

Son regard devint dur comme fer.

-Lachez-la, dit-il, menaçant.

Envy secoua la tête.

-Pas avant d'avoir ce qu'on est venus chercher.

Edward serra des poings.

Il m'entraina vers la porte du fond, qui menait à l'escalier de secours. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il m'arracha le sac qui se trouvait toujours sur mon dos et me projeta vers l'avant. Edward se précipita vers moi, mais n'eut pas le temps de me rattraper. Je tombai la face la première. Aie…

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me lever.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je vais bien, répondis-je, mais l'enveloppe…

Il me sourit.

-Roy doit être à leur poursuite, il y a un GPS dans ton sac, me rassura-t-il.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ça n'aura pas été en vain, alors. Edward me remit sur pied complètement, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Je mis ma main sur son épaule.

-Edward… commençais-je. Merci d'être venu me sauver. Tu es mon héros ! plaisantais-je.

Il me sourit de nouveau et allait me répondre quand un coup de feu retentit. Nous nous figions.

-Nat, restes ici ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Il courut vers la sortie. J'allais me mette à sa poursuite, ignorant son ordre, mais je tombai à genou. Une douleur atroce se répandit dans ma jambe gauche. Tous ces mouvement brutaux avaient du fragiliser ma blessure. Je rageai. Ce n'était pas le moment !

Malgré la douleur, je me relevai tant bien que mal, et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je les descendis, trop lentement à mon goût, et finis par arriver à la sortie. J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dans une ruelle. Un autre coup de feu retentit. Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Merde, merde, merde !

J'ignorai ma blessure et me mis à courir (Bon, peut-être plus trottiner, finalement). J'arrivai enfin à une intersection et tournai. À ma plus grande horreur, Edward s'y trouvait, étendu par terre, une main sur son ventre, baignant dans une marre de sang. Son sang. Je courus vers lui.

-Ed ! criais-je, démolie.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et commençai à sangloter. Mon Dieu, non !

-Nat… murmura faiblement Edward.

J`approchai mon visage vers le sien, mes larmes brouillant ma vision.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas… dit-il.

À ces mots, il mit sa main libre sur ma joue. Je la serrai du plus fort que je le pouvais.

-Menteur ! m'exclamais-je. Regarde tout ce sang !

Il ferma les yeux.

-Occupe-toi des enfants, d'accord ? plaisanta-t-il.

Malgré la situation, je souris.

-Idiot… murmurais-je.

Il rit, mais s'étouffa et cracha du sang. Je pleurai de plus belle. Il caressa ma joue.

-Ne pleures pas…

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et sa main devint molle.

Et c'est à cet instant que mes souvenirs me revinrent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! Chapter 16, baby!<strong>_** Le dernier, puis ce sera l'épilogue. Je sais, je sais, je suis aussi triste que vous que cette histoire se finisse (tiens, mon égo se serai agrandit avec les années?), mais j'ai quand même prévu de faire quelques **_**One-Shots**_** sur ce couple dans un avenir prochain. Nous sommes en plein été, et pourtant, l'histoire se déroule en hiver. C'est… étrange. En plus qu'au Québec, ces derniers jours, on aurait dit qu'on était plus en printemps qu'en été, mais bon…**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai adoré écrire les dernières scènes où il y avait un peu plus d'action, tout comme l'enlèvement de Natsuru. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce sont les moments que je préfère écrire!**

**Et maintenant, sans transition aucune, réponse au **_**review **_**d'**_**Elysia-FMA!**_

_Ils sont bons, ses biscuits, hein? :)_

_Moi aussi je les adore! Je les mangerai tout cru! xD_

_Je fais encore moins de fautes? C'est bien, c'est bien! :D_

_Merci pour tous ces merveilleux commentaires! Ça me fait rougir… =^.^=_

_(Et oui, c'est déjà la fin)_

_Tu as une idée de qui aime Winry? Qui crois-tu que c'est? Allez, dis à maman! (Désolée, je viens de manger du chocolat, je suis folle!)_

_Et c'est moi qui te remercie! :D_

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu spécial, et au bonheur de vous revoir pour le dernier chapitre!**


	18. Épilogue

**Disclaimer :****Jusqu'à la fin, je n'aurais toujours pas eu les droits sur notre manga et anime bien aimé, **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**. À mon plus grand désarroi, d'ailleurs…**

**Oh, et petite note qui n'a aucun rapport : je dédicace ce chapitre pour **_**Toupimero **_**et **_**Elysia-FMA**_**! C'est pour vous, les filles! :D**

* * *

><p>Le temps était morose. Bien que nous soyons en hiver, les nuages menaçaient de faire tomber des torrents de pluie. Le vent soufflait rageusement et on entendait le tonnerre gronder.<p>

Mes pieds martelaient le chemin de roche alors que je me dirigeai vers une pierre tombale. J'y déposai des fleurs et me redressai en soupirant. Ma mère qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Il t'aimait énormément, tu sais, me dit-elle tendrement.

-Je sais.

Je déposai ma tête sur l'épaule de ma mère.

-Il l'a fait pour toi, j'en suis certaine.

-Je sais.

Je fixai la pierre où était gravé le nom d'un être cher. Mon père.

…

Vous croyez que je visitais la tombe d'Edward ? Pas du tout. Enfin, en y repensant, ça aurait pu être le cas s'il avait été malchanceux. Il faut croire qu'il est né sous une excellente étoile. J'imagine qu'une explication s'impose.

Nous étions actuellement le 5 janvier, une semaine exactement depuis l'opération qui, avouons-le, avait complètement foiré. Ou plutôt à moitié, puisqu'Envy et Lust était enfin derrière les barreaux. Quant à Edward, il était en ce moment même sur un lit d'hôpital, contraint au repos forcé.

À l'instant où Edward s'était évanoui à cause du manque de sang et de la douleur, le choc émotif que sa prétendu mort m'a donné m'avait permis de retrouver la mémoire. J'étais encore dans un état second quand les officiers Breda et Havoc sont venus nous aider. J'avais alors perdu connaissance.

À mon réveille, ma mère se trouvait à mon chevet, en pleurs. Quand l'officier Hawkeye avait appelé à la maison pour prévenir Alphonse que nous étions à l'hôpital, il avait évidemment prévenu les parents, qui étaient immédiatement revenus au pays.

Tout le monde s'en était très bien sortit, à l'exception d'Edward, qui avait eu droit à plusieurs points de suture. Heureusement, la balle qu'il avait reçue en plein ventre n'avait touché aucun organe. Le deuxième plus mal en point sur la liste fût Roy. Par chance, le premier coup de feu qu'Envy avait tiré (celui que nous avions entendu) n'avait qu'effleuré son bras.

Et ensuite, il y avait moi. À part ma jambe gauche qui avait reçu des dégâts mineurs, il restait mon plan émotif à évaluer. C'est peut-être parce que j'avais toujours été simple d'esprit, mais ma reprise de mémoire n'avait laissé aucun dommage permanent. Je n'étais que très légèrement déstabilisé par cet afflux de souvenir, et même ça, ça avait complètement disparu depuis.

Quelques jours après l'incident, Roy m'avait raconté l'autre moitié de l'histoire qui, la première fois que nous nous étions parlés, ne lui avait pas paru pertinent à dire.

Mon père avait fait partit du projet. Il était l'un des chercheurs. Il avait été le premier à donner sa candidature quand ils allaient commencer les tests sur les humains. Il savait qu'il avait le cancer, mais il n'a pas voulu nous en parler avant la dernière minute. Ça m'attristait toujours qu'il était mort, mais maintenant, j'étais extrêmement fier de lui.

Quant au chercher qui voulait les documents du projet, j'avais appris qu'en fait, c'était le frère jumeau d'Hohenheim ! Qui l'aurait cru…

Voilà toute l'histoire.

Ma mère et moi avions ensuite décidé de rendre visite à mon père, où nous étions en ce moment.

Le tonnerre retentit de plus belle. Nous décidions donc de rentrer avant que l'orage n'éclate.

* * *

><p>Un bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'une carte de prompt rétablissement en main, je me dirigeais vers la chambre 326. J'arrivai devant la porte entrouverte et je pus entendre les voix d'Edward et de Roy retentirent. Je décidai d'attendre un peu avant d'entrer.<p>

-Tu tiens le coup, Fullmetal ? demanda Roy d`un ton moqueur.

-Fiches-moi la paix, colonel de mes deux ! s'exclama Edward, irrité. Et puis de toute manière pourquoi tu me rends visite ?

-Pour t'embêter.

Edward fit claquer sa langue.

-Plus sérieusement, tout va bien ? demanda Roy.

-Ça peut aller.

-Et Natsuru ?

J'approchai mon oreille pour mieux entendre.

-Elle va bien.

J'entendis Roy se déplacer dans la pièce

-Tu sais, c'est quand on se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse, voir mortelle, qu'on regrette de ne pas avoir fait telle ou telle chose.

Je ne pouvais le voir, mais j'étais sûre qu'Edward haussait les épaules.

-P't'être bien.

Roy cessa de marcher.

-Et toi Fullmetal, si ça arrivait, regretterais-tu quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ?

J'approchai de nouveau mon oreille pour entendre sa réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. À la place, Roy rit et ouvrit la porte. Je me rattrapais avant de lui tomber dessus et affichai un sourire innocent. Il me sourit et ébouriffa mes cheveux avant de partir en murmurant « Ah, les jeunes… ». Je le fixai pendant quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la chambre, ses paroles me trottant dans la tête. Edward enleva son air bougon pour me sourire à la place. Je lui rendis la pareille.

-Alors, ça va ? lui demandais-je.

Il soupira. Il était amoché, mais semblait bien allé.

-j'ai déjà été mieux, mais je vais m'en sortir.

Je hochai la tête.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'occuper des enfants, ajouta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

J'étais soulagée, et tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant. Les quelques instants où je croyais qu'il était mort, j'étais dévastée. Et j'avais réalisé que peu importe les choix que j'allais faire à l'avenir, il allait en faire partit.

-Tu sais, ma mémoire est revenue.

Il me regarda, perplexe.

-Je sais…? Tu me l'as dit il y a quelques jours.

Je souris. Il ne comprenait pas mon allusion. Je devais donc rafraichir SA mémoire.

-Toute ma mémoire.

Il leva un sourcil, perdu. Je me lançai.

-Même ton baiser.

Il devint rouge comme une pivoine. Je suis sûre que j'avais le même teint.

-C-ce n'est p-pas ce que tu crois ! bégaya-t-il. Je croyais que tu n'allais plus jamais te réveiller, alors…

Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Puisque tu m'as volé un baiser, je vais devoir faire de même, lui dis-je, le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérant.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux aussi gros que des balles de golf.

Je m'approchai doucement, fermant mes yeux, et finis par confirmer mes dires en apposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais l'impression que des feux d'artifice explosaient autour de nous. Des étoiles volaient derrière mes paupières. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue, et j'en profitai pour mettre la mienne derrière sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus.

Trop vite à mon goût, nous nous séparions à cause du manque d'oxygène. Je lui murmurai des mots que j'attendais impatiemment de dire depuis une semaine.

-Je t'aime.

Il caressa ma joue.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et ris, heureuse.

Et moi qui croyais que ma « belle famille » n'allait m'apporter que des malheurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! <strong>_**The End!**_** *Pleure* Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin terminé cette histoire. Plus de deux ans que je l'écris! C'est long !**

**Bon, c'est le temps des remerciements, accrochez-vous!**

**D'abords, merci beaucoup à tout ceux ont lu (ou qui liront) mon histoire, qui l'ont ajouté à leur favori, ou qui la suivent depuis ses débuts (ou le milieu)!**

**Un énorme merci aux merveilleux commentaires que j'ai reçu depuis le commencement, c'est grâce à vos encouragements que j'ai pu me rendre aussi loin dans cette histoire! Merci infiniment!**

**Et un merci tout spécial à ma très cher amie Camille qui m'a donné l'idée de créer cette fiction. Sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais existé, alors dites-lui merci! :D (Alors, suis-je si cruelle, Cam? xD)**

**Merci à chacun d'entre vous qui ont bien voulu me lire jusqu'au bout. Même si ce n'est que dans deux ans après la publication de ce chapitre, n'hésitez-pas à me faire part de vos impressions, soit par review, ou par PM.**

**Et pour une dernière fois, je réponds au review d'**_**Elysia-FMA.**_

Edward Elric, une nouvelle cause de l'insomnie, j'adore! xD

Non, en effet, elle n'est pas très talentueuse en matière de jeu vidéo, bien qu'elle adore ça!

Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué que ça faisait dramatique comme le _Titanic._

Et merci encore pour tous ses compliments! C'est trop! *s'écroule sous le poid*

Et pour la personne que Winry aime, je vais le dévoiler dans un One-Shot prochain, alors je ne peux te donner de réponse. Mais je veux bien te donner une tonne de cookies quand même! *les lance à travers l'écran* Régales-toi! (Tu m'as appris un nouveau mot, je ne savais même pas ce que morfale voulais dire, inculte comme je suis… -_-')

**Donc, pour la dernière fois, je vous dis au revoir, et n'oubliez pas de venir jetez un petit coup d'œil sur les One-Shots que je posterais prochainement! Sur ce, à la prochain dans une autre fanfictions, peut-être!**


End file.
